Finding Hope In Rainbows
by Biggiewoods
Summary: AU. Spoiled Regina Mills is in trouble with the law again and finds herself unable to get out of it. Emma Swan has an amazing reputation of rebuilding lives but her recent failure has made it difficult to move on. Emma must help Regina for both of their sakes, but can they build each other up or will they tear each other down? I own nothing of OUaT.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 1

Regina lifted her head from the top of the steering wheel. She moaned as she felt the sticky blood on her forehead. She quickly glanced around her, trying to ascertain what had happened.

"Ugh." The rapid movement caused Regina to acknowledge the pounding in her head.

"This is Julie with OnStar. I have detected that you have had an accident. I have called 911. Are you alright Ms. Mills?"

"Yes, I am fine. I am just a little dizzy."

"Help is on the way. I will stay on the line with you until they arrive."

* * *

Emma stood from her crouched position by the logs, examining the amount of work still left to do. "David? How many more trees will we need to get us through the winter?"

"I don't know Emma. They say it is supposed to be a bad winter this year." He stated as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Come on, it's only August. We have plenty of time."

"Yeah, but we have to start early or we will be surprised by the first snow."

"I know, but we do this every year. We will be fine. Come on, I bet Mary Margaret has some fresh squeezed lemonade made. I'll race you!" David challenged. The two adults raced into the house and slid into the kitchen.

"You two are acting like children!" Mary Margaret scolded while smiling at their behavior. Emma just shrugged and smiled at her while realizing that her makeshift family might not be blood, but they were all she needed. She had been in foster care all of her life, always feeling unwanted and unworthy. But at 16, she was moved to a large house in the middle of nowhere and raised by an elderly woman who lived with her son. The woman had changed Emma's life and put her on a better path.

"Shhhh. I want to hear this." Mary Margaret said as she pulled Emma out of her thinking and drew her attention to the television.

" _And last night, Regina Mills; movie star and daughter of billionaire Henry and Cora Mills, was involved in another vehicle accident. It appears she was on an illegal substance as well as intoxicated. She was booked last night on multiple charges including driving under the influence and driving with a suspended license. This is Ms. Mills' fourth vehicular accident in the last year and her name has continued to be brought up for indiscretions._

As the newscaster moved on to the next story, Mary Margaret could not contain herself any longer. "Why is she doing that to herself?"

Emma looked from the television to see Mary Margaret staring at her. "Many people act out for different reasons. You know that M&M." Emma replied. She only used Mary Margaret's nickname to make her understand Emma was not brushing her off.

"You have to help her Emma!"

"M&M, I don't know if I can." Emma responded quietly.

* * *

"Daddy please!" Regina begged from inside the bars. She had been locked in a smelly cell through the entire night. Her parents had never let her sit for this long.

"I'm sorry Regina. Your mother and I have made a decision. We are no longer taking care of your problems. You are a twenty-eight year old woman, acting like a teenager. It is time you grow up and take responsibilities."

"Is this both of your decision or HERS?" Regina responded angrily.

Henry sighed deeply and took a moment to compose himself. "I love you Regina. I love you so much that I covered most of your indiscretions. I paid people to take the fall for you. I have bribed judges and officials. I have paid for three different rehabilitation centers and you left each one. I am doing more harm than good at this point. I know how extraordinary of a woman you are and yet you rebel. You can be something great and instead you-"

"No. I never wanted the pressure of being the prodigy you and mother imagined." Regina interrupted. "If you will not bail me out, then leave. Just leave."

"Regina, I..."

"GO!" Regina shouted as she turned and walked the twelve feet to the cinder block wall. She began to cry as the desertion began to sink in. She heard her father's footsteps dwindle and her body began to shake from the force of the sobs.

"Ma'am?"

Regina turned to see a guard standing at the bars. "Yes?"

Her hopeful expression nearly broke the man. "Your father refuses to bail you out. Would you like to call anyone else?"

"No, if they cut me off, then so has everyone else I know." She replied as her shoulders sagged.

"Then I will move you out of the holding cell and to a private cell."

"Well at least I get my own cell."

"Actually, you have to share with three other women, but at least it is not a community cell." Regina glumly shook her head and followed the guard out of the cell.

* * *

"Emma! Phone!" Mary Margaret yelled from the kitchen door. Emma quickly turned her horse around and rode back to the house. Mary Margaret could be a timid woman, but the people that truly knew her realized very quickly that she would say what she felt and said it with conviction. It always surprised Emma when M&M would call for her and she could hear the woman's voice all the way to the barn. Emma jumped off the horse and strode into the house. M&M pointed to the phone sitting on the counter.

"Hello."

"Emma Swan, good to hear your voice."

"Judge Hopper! How are you?"

"I am well, but this is not a personal call. Guess what case file just landed on my docket?"

"I don't know, but I never like it when you start with that question."

Judge Hopper chuckled, "Regina Mills."

"I thought she would have bailed herself out and paid for all of this to disappear already." Emma stated angrily.

"I did as well, but I have heard, that her family has cut her off. She will be treated as anyone else in that situation. Which is where you come in. When you founded the Hope in Rainbows Project, you wanted to help people that had destructive behavior. Well, here she is."

"Archie! First off, I do not know if I can help her, I don't know if anyone can. Secondly, I doubt it will get to that. Someone will come to her rescue, they always do."

"Emma, your success rate is unbelievable. I believe if anyone can help her, it is you. Also, as a judge I have to be fair and impartial, but I also have a responsibility to give everyone their best chance. For six years you have helped a dozen people and they are all now clean, sober and leading productive lives."

"All but one." Emma mumbled.

"Emma, it is time to try again. And if you can save Regina Mills, you will know that you can save anyone. Also, I have spoken to her parents; they are willing to pay four times your standard fee."

Emma was silent as she weighed the options. "And what if I fail?"

"Then you can retire and I will consider this chapter in your life closed."

Emma sighed. "Fine, but I have a few conditions."

Archie smiled to himself. "Whatever they are, consider it done."


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 2

Emma sat in the last row of the courthouse. Right after the call from Judge Hopper, she began the job. She left David and Mary Margaret in charge of preparing the house, and she packed for her journey. She researched everything possible on the entire Mills' family, but focused on Regina Mills. She caught the next flight out to Los Angeles and had arrived with a week to gather information before the court hearings began. Emma knew there would be many challenges in dealing the infamous Regina Mills. The woman was known for her stubborn and uncooperative behavior.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Archie Hooper."

Emma stood and saw Archie enter through his chamber door. She smiled as she saw the tinge of grey around his ears. It had been a long time since she had seen the man who had helped her grow into the woman she had become.

* * *

"First on the docket sir is an assault and battery." Archie listened intently to the bailiff and nodded. He knew the hardest case would be the last of the day.

"Alright, let's get started."

Six hours later, Archie arrived back from lunch to see Emma Swan sitting in his office. "I have never figured out how you get back here without anyone seeing you." He stated as he walked into the room.

Emma turned in her seat to acknowledge him, "And I will take that secret to my grave." She replied as she gave him the signature Emma Swan smirk.

"Emma, I am so glad you are here. I definitely need your help. I do not believe her lawyer has even discussed the plea bargain that the District Attorney and I have come up with."

"Why do you think that?"

"Robin sent it and Mr. Gold immediately responded with a no. He is required to share all offers with his client. I believe he wants to make a name for himself with a public trial with a whale of a client."

"But he won't win!" Emma interjected. "And who is Mr. Gold?"

"It doesn't matter to him. He is a lawyer originally out of Chicago but relocated here to represent the rich and famous."

"I thought Ms. Mills doesn't have a dime."

"She doesn't. He is doing it pro bono. This leads me to believe he wants to get something else out of this. He is always looking for something to inflate his power and reputation."

"First thing to do is make the hearings private." Emma mumbled while rubbing her head. "Then we have to announce the deal in front of Ms. Mills to make it sound appealing."

"You know I have to have a reason to make a hearing private."

Emma stood and started to turn towards the door.

"Emma, where are you going?"

"Arch," she said with a mischievous look "The less you know the better. Just be prepared to somehow inform her of the plea."

And with that Emma quickly walked out of Judge Hoppers chambers and began looking for her patsy.

* * *

Judge Hopper entered the courtroom for the last time of the day. There, standing at the defense table was Regina Mills, unaware of being played by her own lawyer. Archie looked around to see the courtroom flooded with reporters. He hoped Emma's plan worked and that it was not illegal. Archie cleared his throat as he sat down and looked directly into Emma's eyes. She gave him a wink and he hoped she knew what she was doing.

"You may be seated." He directed. "Ms. Mills, you are charged with 1st degree reckless endangerment, driving under the influence, driving with a suspended license, and possession of an illegal substance. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor."

"Mr. Gold. I did not address you, I addressed your client." Judge Hopper stated firmly.

Gold had the decency to look slightly embarrassed before scowling at the judge. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but before she even stated a word a scuffle began to occur on the other side of the room.

"Your cord tripped me! I should sue you!"

"What? My cord? What about your wheezing interfering with my recording. I probably don't have anything audible on my tape?"

"Good! You are a horrible journalist anyway." The first reporter began to shove the second. The second reporter bumped into a lady who was standing in front of the two men.

Before long, the entire affair had involved most of the rows dedicated to the media.

"That is enough." Judge Hopper yelled as he banged his gavel. "Order. I will have order."

As soon as it began, it seemed that the fight had ended. Judge Hopper sighed as if the only option pained him. "Effective immediately, I have no choice but to deem these proceedings private and close the courtroom to all spectators."

"NO!" Mr. Gold shouted.

"Sit down Mr. Gold. I cannot have unsafe actions happening in my courtroom. And if it is this bad in the preliminaries, imagine how dangerous this room could be during a trial."

"Of course your honor," he stated in a tone that inferred the sarcasm. "I would like to discuss the possibility of removing this infraction as the trial gets closer."

"We will see." Judge Hopper stated. "Bailiff, escort everyone that is not necessary for these proceedings."

As the Bailiff herded everyone to the doors, Emma and Archie made eye contact. She gave him a winning smile and pointed to Regina. He gave a slight nod as he lowered his head to look at his notes. As the last of the spectators walked out of the courtroom, Archie prepared himself to become an enemy of Mr. Gold's to try and save Regina Mills.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Regina Mills, how do you plead?"

Regina looked to Gold. Emma could see the uncertainty and fear in the grown woman's face. Gold nodded at her and gave a creepy smile. "Not guilty."

"That is surprising." Judge Hopper replied sounding confused.

"Judge!" Gold stated in a warning tone.

"Why is it surprising that I do not want to be found guilty?" Regina Mills blurted out.

"I figured you would have taken the plea agreement. The DA offered an amazing deal. I have to remind you that if you are found guilty you will more than likely serve full sentence since you are a repeat offender and owe all damages and court costs."

"Wait. What deal? I was not aware of any offer."

"It was a ridiculous offer." Gold interjected.

"And you didn't inform me of it? Isn't that against the law?"

"No." Gold stated.

"It is against the code of ethics though." The district attorney mumbled.

"Shut up Robin!"

"Silence." Judge Hopper interjected. "Ms. Mills, the district attorney offered a suspended sentence in exchange for community service, mandatory rehabilitation, and revoking your driver's license."

"Do not take the deal. You can win at trial and gain the public's trust again." Gold coaxed.

"Ms. Mills, I cannot sway you one way or another, but if found guilty you are facing up to twelve years in prison."

"Your Honor!" Gold admonished.

"May I think on it tonight?" Regina questioned.

Archie turned towards Robin. "Is that alright with you counselor?"

"I can agree to that."

"Great. We will reconvene at eight o'clock tomorrow." Judge Hopper banged his gavel once as he stood. "Court is adjourned."

* * *

"Hello."

"David, I will need assistance with transporting her tomorrow. I have a feeling she will take the deal and this will be a challenge. I have already bought your ticket, catch the next flight to L.A."

"Copy that Emma. I'm on my way."

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is my new story, I hope you guys like it. It's a bit different than my others (check them out if you are not) This is going to be much more intense and a slow burn. So I really want you to tell me what you guys think. I love reviews and thank you for continuing to read!


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 3

"Are you prepared to make a decision Ms. Mills?"

Regina hesitated before she spoke. "I believe so."

"Regina," Gold sounded exasperated as he addressed her. "You can win. I do not know why you are entertaining this idea."

"Ms. Mills?" Archie spoke over Gold. "I need an answer from you."

"I wish to take the agreement." Regina rushed out as if the words would hurt her.

"Your honor, I believe my client is under duress and is unable to make decisions for herself."

"WHAT? I am doing what is best for me. I cannot live in a cage."

"We would win." Gold argued.

"And what if we don't? This is my life at risk here." Regina turned back to the judge. "I agree to the plea agreement."

Judge Hopper cleared his throat. "Have you read the agreement?"

"Briefly."

"Let me explain it, you are required to receive treatment in a rehabilitation center for a minimum of twelve weeks, but it can be extended to as long as the court feels is necessary. I will receive weekly reviews from your counselor, informing me of your progress. When the court and your counselor feel you are a stable, healthy, and productive member of society, you will be released. When released, you must begin a mandatory five hundred hours of community service and you will be on probation for the next three years. If you break any laws during your probation period, your full sentence will be enacted and you will go to jail for the maximum amount of time for your crimes. You will also forfeit your driver's license permanently. Do you understand these conditions and accept them?"

"I do your honor." The district attorney stood from his table and walked to Regina with the contract.

"Just sign here and here." Robin stated and gave her a small smile.

As soon as Regina had set the pen down, Gold abruptly stood. "You have just ruined your life Ms. Mills. I look forward to the day you prove me right." He stated with a malicious tone as he turned and headed to the doors.

The second Gold had walked through the door Judge Hopper stood. "Bailiff, we have to go now!"

The bailiff nodded and quickly moved to Regina's side. "Come Ms. Mills, we need to get you changed and out of the building before Gold gets too many reporters gathered outside."

Regina stood and was thoroughly confused. She followed the bailiff regardless and headed to the side door of the courtroom.

* * *

Emma stood as Gold rushed by her. She quickly texted David,

 _Bring the car around. We will be outside in 4 minutes._

She then headed to Archie's chambers. When she walked inside she was greeted by the Judge and Robin.

"Are we all set?"

Robin answered as Archie removed his robe. "Yes, should just be another moment until they bring her in here."

"And my conditions?'

"The only three people that know of her location are the three of us. Your location or your company's name is never mentioned in any of the documentation. Not even her parents will know where she is." Robin stated and Archie nodded along as he spoke. "As for the other condition, I do not know why you would need immunity from any wrong doing."

Emma smirked. "You are the DA. I am pleading the fifth when it comes to any wrong doing or the planning of anything illegal. But just in case, I would like immunity. Trust me Robin; I am not going to lose another one."

As Emma finished her statement, a knock sounded on the door and the bailiff entered with Regina directly behind him. "She's ready sir."

"Thank you. Regina, come in please." Regina stood awkwardly waiting. "This is Emma Swan. She will be your counselor for the next twelve weeks. She is also a specialist in getting in and out of tricky situations. She will get you safely out of the building. By now, Gold is rounding up reporters to share his story and we need to get you out of here before they become a nuisance."

Regina looked Emma up and down as if assessing the enemy.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mills." Emma stated with a smirk.

"Why am I wearing scrubs? I look like a nurse that just got done with her shift."

"That's the intention. Now, if you will come with me, we need to get out of here." Emma stood and grabbed Regina's hand.

"Do not touch me!"

Emma laughed. "This is going to be fun. Let me fill you in your highness, we are trying to get out of the building quickly and undiscovered. If you wish to leave the courthouse without being hounded, it requires a little effort from you. For example, changing your clothes, walking with someone unfamiliar and in a manner you normally wouldn't. They are looking for Regina Mills, fashion icon, or maybe Henry Mills' daughter. Do you understand? Every second we waste with you being difficult is making it easier for you to be spotted, followed, and harassed and although that probably sounds fun to you, we both know you cannot afford to screw this up and go to jail! Now," Emma grabbed Regina's hand again. "If you will accompany me to the car."

Regina walked next to Emma as they left the Judge's chambers and quickly lost her way with all of the twists and turns through the building. It seemed for every set of stairs they descended, they took another flight up. Eventually, they came to a door that appeared to never be used. Emma quickly looked out the small dirty window and with a nod shoved it open. The door jamb creaked as it swung open and the two women made their way across the grass into a yellow taxi.

"Were we spotted?" Emma asked the driver.

"Of course not! I thought for sure they were going to be flocking the building. How do you know where the enemy is at all times?"

"It's one of my two superpowers!" Emma stated. "Regina, meet David. David, meet Regina."

David pulled away from the curb and nodded in the mirror to the woman sitting in the backseat. "I picked up some wine, water, and soda. It is in the fridge back there."

At this, Regina frowned. They were in a taxi, what fridge? As she began to process her surroundings, she noticed the taxi had the interior redone and it almost appeared to be a luxury car on the inside. Leather seats, a mini fridge, television and DVD player all gave the feeling of the cars that usually picked her up for galas and events. One set of seats were facing the front of the car and the other faced the rear. Emma sat across her in the rear facing seat. Regina was grateful so she could look forward and see the possible destination.

"Wonderful David! Thank you." Emma turned to Regina, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Should a counselor be offering me wine?" Regina responded with a self-righteous tone.

"No, but I am not a normal counselor, and let's consider this the last one before your supply gets cut off."

Regina just nodded and accepted the glass as Emma poured herself one as well. As she sipped the drink, Regina assessed her new companion. Emma was slightly taller than her and was thin, but muscular. Her hair was blonde and wild, but she appeared to be attempting to tame it by putting it in a ponytail. Her eyes were bright and always watchful. She appeared to be looking constantly at her surroundings. Her knee bounced as if worried or nervous, but her face showed no sign of anxiety. Regina noticed Emma's hands holding the glass appeared strong and her long fingers wouldn't stop fidgeting with the glass. "Where are we going?" Regina finally asked when she was done appraising her captor.

"I can't tell you. But it's a long ride, so sit back and relax." Emma replied as she finished her wine and leaned back into the seat across Regina.

Regina finished her glass of wine as well and felt her eyes droop. "I do not feel well."

"That is probably the drugs I laced your drink with."

"WHAT?" Regina cried out as she began to feel dizzy and woozy.

"We are going very far away, and you cannot know our destination. I had to drug you. But I promise you will be safe."

"Says the woman that just drugged me." Regina slurred as she passed out on the seat of the car.

"Ok David, she's out. Head to the airport."

David just nodded and turned left at the next intersection.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 4

David pulled onto the private airstrip forty-five minutes after Regina had fallen asleep. They had to get out of the city and somewhere deserted to be able to put an unconscious woman on a plane without the authorities being called. David parked the car twenty feet from the small plane. The white and red paint appeared to be peeling, but Emma had done her research. This plane was small enough to not attract attention, but big enough to carry them to Missouri on one tank of fuel. Emma was ready to go home and get away from the city.

"Wait." Emma stated as she looked around and saw no one. "David, go find the pilot and keep him entertained for ten minutes so I can get her on the plane."

"Why don't I lift her onto the plane?"

"David, you are a people person and can talk anyone into doing almost anything. I would stand around and attempt to make small talk and look suspicious. I can carry her. Go on."

David nodded and stepped out of the car. He turned back to see Emma nod him towards the hangar which stood about a hundred feet away. He turned back to see a man standing in the doorway. David smiled and waved to the man and headed off in his direction.

Emma made out the words "coffee" as David got closer to the man and the pilot nodded his head. She waited until both men had gone into the building before she quickly jumped out of the car. She delicately pulled Regina towards the door to get a better grip on the unconscious woman. When she could reach her hands around Regina and safely lift her, she tucked her right arm under Regina's legs and her left braced the woman's neck. Emma had never drugged a person before, but she never had this high profile of a client before either. Emma turned to the plane and brought Regina closer to her body. The woman was thin, almost anorexic thin. She was light and felt frail in Emma's strong arms. The first order of business when they reached Missouri was to feed Regina a sandwich, a large one!

Emma quickly carried Regina the five steps into the body of the plane and laid her on the front seat. Emma did the quick calculations that the pilot would normally do for a small aircraft. The pilot appeared to be approximately 200 pounds and David was approximately 175 pounds. Regina was at least 20 pounds less than Emma, so she would need to sit behind the pilot for better weight distribution and Emma would sit behind David. Emma moved Regina into the seat she would most likely be assigned and then left the plane to gather the luggage and any other essentials she would need.

After stacking the luggage by the door, Emma reentered the plane and buckled Regina into her seat. Emma then sat next to Regina, buckled herself in, and leaned Regina against her to give the appearance that Regina was just sleeping.

David and the pilot appeared next to the plane about five minutes after Emma had settled into the plane. She could hear the pilot animatedly talking about his flying skills and David appeared to be eating it up. That was one of the main reasons Emma had recruited David when she began this project of helping people. She needed someone to connect with people and handle the compassion that she could not.

The pilot boarded and quickly looked from Emma to Regina and back to Emma. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh," Emma stated in a whisper. "She is afraid of flying and gets sick on planes. She took a couple of Dramamine when we arrived. She helped me get the luggage out of the car and then as we sat here, she fell asleep. Trust me, its better this way. She is a drama queen when we fly."

The pilot looked at Emma as if he could detect the lie but quickly shook his head. "How much does she weigh?"

After the weight was evenly distributed and everyone was situated, the pilot looked back at Emma. "You said $25,000 for three to fly to Missouri, but I know something is going on here. Something I obviously am not to say a word about. I want more!"

Emma didn't even blink. "How much?" There was no reason to play games.

"$40,000."

"Here's the deal. I will pay you $50,000 to safely get us to Missouri, never speak of this to anyone, and cover your tracks. Do you understand?"

The man nodded and stuck out his hand. Emma dug in the backpack she kept with her at all times and dug out one of the large books. She opened the book and revealed bundles of cash. She then pulled out stacks of hundreds and an empty envelope. In front of the pilot she took five of the bundles of bills and placed them in the large envelope. The man's eyes were wide. "Remember, not a word or I will find you and take every dollar back!"

The man nodded wildly and she handed him the fat envelope. "The name is Joe."

"Hi, Joe. Now please fly us to Missouri. We're on a time schedule."

With that, the pilot turned around and began to get started for the flight. Emma looked at Regina as the woman's head was on her shoulder. Emma knew she needed help. The woman was strong and stubborn, but she was broken. Her body had been mistreated with drugs and alcohol. Her conscience had been twisted to believe she could do anything and nothing bad would happen. Emma knew that Regina Mills was an intelligent, beautiful woman, but it did not show when she had destroyed herself. Emma knew she would have to build Regina up and help her be the woman she was meant to be.

* * *

When the plane touched down, Emma jerked awake. She quickly turned to see Regina was still unconscious, but David seemed to have been awake the entire flight. Emma cleared her throat and David turned to her with a bottle of water. "Home sweet home Em." He smiled and turned back in his seat.

As soon as the plane stopped, David got out and went to fetch the car. Emma gathered what she could and moved the belongings to the door. She then unbuckled Regina and lifted her up again. Emma moved to the doorway and stood waiting for David. He turned the corner and parked the car so the back door was right next to the planes steps. Emma quickly took the steps and just as she reached to bottom step, David opened the back door. "Thanks." She stated as she set Regina down. "I put our bags by the door. Tell Joe bye and thank him for all of us. Then let's get out of here."

"Will do!" David said happily and he quickly turned.

Emma got Regina settled and put her backpack in the floorboard of the front seat. This car was exactly like the cab in L.A., except this car was red. From the outside, it looked like a normal sedan driving down the highway, but inside it looked like a miniature limousine. A rear facing seat and a forward facing seat were pointed towards each other. Emma wanted to sit across Regina just like in L.A. and capture a glimpse of the woman, but she knew Regina would be very angry. She looked at her watch, the sedative had been administered approximately six hours ago, and Emma knew she was in trouble when Regina roused from her drug induced sleep. She instead sat in the front passenger seat and hoped they would reach the house before the woman woke.

* * *

"Ugh"

Emma quickly turned in her seat to see a groggy Regina rub her head. Emma knew they were only ten minutes from the house and there were no identifying marks to give their location away. Also, knowing the drugs in Regina's system, Emma believed she wouldn't have a clear mind to recall the details of ten minute car ride. Emma handed the woman a bottle of water. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and scowled. She knocked the water out of Emma's hand. "Why would I take anything from you?"

"It's sealed. Plus, I drugged you to get you here, now that we are here, why would I drug you again?"

"You're a bitch."

"Okay, so you don't want water."

Regina felt her anger boiling over. "Stay away from me! I don't trust you. How can I? Gold was right."

"Firstly, you never would have won your case, so he was wrong. Secondly, you cannot know where we are. It is better for your progression and improvement."

"How does that even make sense? You are supposed to be helping me make better decisions, but you drug a patient and kidnap them."

"I'm sorry, but there was no other way."

"What? Of course there was."

"Really? I think you are just upset because you are not able to be disruptive for once."

"Excuse me?" Regina was getting very angry and her tone left no doubt of her feelings. "You know nothing about me and you still have yet to acknowledge that you committed a crime by kidnapping me."

"I did not kidnap you. The state of California has awarded me temporary custody of you until they deem you rehabilitated." Emma stated smugly.

"Well, that will take forever since you are obviously inept at counseling and positively improving the lives of individuals in need."

Emma was silent. They did not understand each other's positions yet and there would be no agreeing anytime soon on this subject, so she did not comment. David turned them onto a dirt path and led them to the side of a rock wall.

"Are we lost?"

The two in front ignored her as Emma searched for the remote. When she found it in the glove box, she pushed the button on the garage door opener. A large chunk of the rock wall slid to the right revealing a normal looking garage. David pulled into the empty spot and shut off the car.

"What is this place? I feel like I have just been kidnapped but Bruce Wayne fanatics."

"My house is much cooler than Bruce Wayne's." Emma mumbled as she moved to the trunk of the car.

David stepped out of the car and opened Regina's door. "If you will come with me Ms. Mills, I will show you to your room and you can get a hot shower before dinner."

Regina stepped out of the car and followed the man. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So there's chapter four, let me know what you think so far. This is a going to be a very slow build so I hope everyone sticks with me and thanks for reading. I love reviews so keep 'em coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 5

 **A/N:** Hello everyone. I am going to try to keep updating every Thursday night and keep it on a regular schedule. I also know the story is starting off slow, but I feel it is necessary to build the story and layer it correctly. Both Emma and Regina are complex people with a difficult past and those stories will come out soon, so stay with me. Also, I want to give a warning for the next few chapters, we are going to be getting into some dark stuff soon. I will give a warning before the dark chapters. This story is a slow burn that will get brighter as the story goes on, but just like in real life, sometimes you have to hit rock bottom before you can get better. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading my story.

* * *

Regina followed David to a set of stairs that seemed to be never ending. She glanced upward and the top seemed to be nowhere in sight. She turned to look back towards the door the car had come through, but it was closed and no light shown through any cracks. Regina turned back to the stairs and found it was her only option at the moment. After climbing multiple flights worth of stairs she could not contain her complaints.

"Are we close to the top yet?"

David chuckled, "Uh, no. We have an elevator, but it is old and broke down. We are waiting for the parts so Emma and I can fix it."

"How much farther?" Regina whined.

"I suggest you keep climbing." Regina turned to see Emma standing right behind her with her arms full of luggage. "There is only one way for you to go and that is up. The garage door opens with a code and is sealed, so you cannot go back down. And you should be happy that you do not have to carry a load with you like we do. So, if your highness would like a hot shower and some food, I suggest you keep climbing. Trust me, you need them both."

"I will not trust you. Where are we? Why won't you tell me anything? And stop calling me that!" Regina stated with anger.

Emma smirked at getting a rise out of the woman. "Well then act like an adult."

"Excuse me?"

David cleared his throat, "Come ladies, we will be there sooner if we start climbing."

Regina turned away from Emma and began climbing again. She knew she needed to get away from the infuriating woman.

* * *

"So this is the living room," David explained as they walked through the door into the house. "The dining room is there to the left and if you follow it around, it leads to the kitchen. There is a backdoor in the kitchen that leads to the barn and stables."

"There are stables? You have horses?"

David cocked his head at her. "You know how to ride?"

"Of course. I love horses."

David beamed at her. "Yes, we have five right now. Anyway, there to the right is the front door, but you won't use it. Emma will show you to your room. I will see you at dinner Regina." The man turned to the left and walked through the dining room just as Emma was stepping through the door with her arms still full. Her breathing was labored and it was obvious the woman was doing all she could to get into the house with her full load.

Emma cocked her head in a gesture Regina took to get her to follow. Emma walked straight through the living room and down a hallway. Regina peered in the open doorways as she walked by. The first room to the left was a bathroom and the next two on the right were bedrooms. Emma went through the last door on the left and Regina followed.

The room was large and spacious. It contained a king sized bed, two dressers, and an entertainment center. Emma set the luggage on her bed and turned to see Regina snooping around the corner into her master closet and master bath.

"So this is my room." Emma stated. "You are welcome here anytime you need me. I am available 24 hours a day to help you."

"I don't need help, especially from you." Regina stated with her back still turned towards Emma.

"Maybe not, but I think that is a load of shit. Whether you like it or not, I will be here to help you with anything you need."

"I need a little bit of cocaine and a lot of alcohol." Regina goaded.

"You will find neither of those here. Now, let me show you to your room and go over the rules." Emma walked Regina across the hall to the last room Regina had peered into before entering Emma's. "This is your room. There are clean sheets on the bed as well as in the closet. You have clothes in the dresser and there are two hampers in the closet for your dirty clothes. There are plenty of towels in the linen closet next to the bathroom."

Regina turned in the plain room. There was one full sized bed without a headboard or footboard in the corner of the room. A small nightstand stood next to it with a lamp on the top. Against the opposite wall stood a dresser and desk. The walls were stark white and the carpet was a gray color. "This is it?"

Emma nodded. "In a few weeks, we can give you more, but I need to assess you first. Now, for the rules."

"Wait," Regina interrupted. "Do I even get an alarm clock?"

"Uh, you won't need one." Emma rubbed the back of her neck. This was the most difficult part of the job. "So, as I was starting to say, the rules. We have a system here that monitors everything in the house. We call him TAC. He ensures that everyone is where they need to be and he helps me run the farm better."

"What does TAC stand for?"

"Well, I would like to say tender and caring, but it really stands for track and contain. Every day, TAC will wake you at 6:00 a.m. and he will inform you of the amount of time you have to get ready before breakfast. Breakfast is at 7:00 a.m. every morning. He keeps the doors locked for the exterior of the building unless of emergency. You will not be allowed to leave the house unless you are accompanied by one of us."

"You are kidding me? I am locked in this house?" Regina was seething. "I am being held prisoner."

"Technically, the courts made you my prisoner. You are responsible for doing your laundry as well as keeping your bathroom and bedroom clean. If you behave and put forth an effort, it will be rewarded with time with the horses. If you are difficult or are dangerous, I have a room that you will not want to be in."

"Are you threatening me?'

"No, I am informing you of the rules. Also, you will not be able to use the phone, internet, or the television until you have earned these privileges."

"Miss Swan!" Regina shouted out. "You are treating me like a child."

"Let me show you the bathroom." Was all Emma said.

Regina followed and was shown where all the supplies and toiletries were.

"Dinner is usually at 6:00 p.m. but because of our travels, it will be late tonight. I believe we will eat in about a half an hour. That gives you enough time to get a shower and change before we eat. Let me know if you need anything other than cocaine and alcohol." Emma shot over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

Regina stepped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy towel around her. They were nice, but the towels in her apartment were larger and more expensive. Still she appreciated the small amount of luxury. The shower had appeared to improve her mood slightly. Her stomach grumbled as she left the bathroom and headed to her designated bedroom. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Her biggest fear consisted of not being able to find any drugs. She would need a fix and soon. Regina shut her bedroom door and turned to the dresser. She opened the top drawer to find panties, bras, and socks. Every garment in the drawer was white, not even a lacey white set, every piece of clothing was white cotton. She opened the next drawer and found scrub tops and white cotton t-shirts. Approximately ten of each sat on either side of the drawer neatly folded. Regina opened the third drawer and found about ten pairs of scrub pants. She pulled a light purple pair out of the drawer and instantly realized the drawstring had been removed. Regina scoffed at the precautions taken. "It's not like I am going to kill myself with a drawstring." She mumbled as she pulled the clothes out of the drawers. When she was dressed, she remembered the fourth and final drawer of the dresser. She pulled it open to find boxes of tampons and other essentials. In the very back of the dresser drawer was a shoe box. She reached back and just as her fingers brushed the box Regina heard a tone sound behind her. The sound was so unexpected that it startled the woman and she shut the drawer as if she were a child being caught in the act.

"Miss Mills?" A robotic voice sounded. Not sure what to do, Regina stayed silent, but turned around in her room to find the source of the voice. "In the corner Miss Mills." The voice stated. Regina turned to see a small sensor in the corner of the room opposite the door. "There we are."

"Can you see me? Are you recording me?" Regina was repulsed by the idea.

"No." It replied simply.

"Then how do you know where I am?"

"My sensors detect where you are standing and the direction of your voice through sound waves told my system that you were facing the door. I do not spy on people. I track and contain." It stated in a clipped, robotic voice.

"Ah, yes. You are T.A.C." Regina spelled the letters out.

"No. They call me TAC. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will be getting to know each other better in the next few weeks. I have been asked to summon you for dinner."

"Okay." Was all Regina said as she walked to her door, looking towards the fourth drawer and wondering about the mysterious box as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 6

Regina entered the dining room and found it deserted. The table was set for four, but the seats were empty. She heard voices and laughter coming from the next room. She believed David had said that would be the kitchen. She followed the voices through the doorway.

"Ah, there she is." Commented David. "Let me introduce you. You remember Emma?" He stated sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"You mean the woman who drugged me? Yes, I remember her."

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman. "EMMA SWAN?" Mary Margaret shouted.

"What?" Emma asked sheepishly. She began to rub the back of her neck and looked at the floor.

"What does she mean you drugged her? Emma, we are the good guys trying to help those in need. Why would you treat a woman like that? I expected more from you!" Mary Margaret admonished.

"How else was I supposed to get her here without arguing with her and fighting her the whole way here? Also, people are going to want to know where she is and when this program gets too hard for her, she will want to help them find her and get out of here. I'm sorry M&M."

"Don't M&M me. That will not work today missy."

Regina stood back and assessed the women. Emma was easily six inches taller than the brunette, but she bowed her head like a disobedient child. Mary Margaret appeared to be a few years older than Emma. She had dark hair and wore a cardigan over her lacey white button down shirt. If Regina had to guess, Mary Margaret was the one who purchased her clothes, at least the undergarments. Regina looked to David, really examining the man for the first time. He had kind eyes and a muscular build. He was smirking and watching the two women bicker. Bicker was the wrong word, more like Emma was being scolded.

"What would Marian say?" The way Emma's head snapped up at the mention of this name brought Regina out of her thoughts.

Emma looked to her and cleared her throat. Her voice took on a deep, threatening tone, "Do not speak of her in front of Regina! We will finish this conversation later." Emma sternly told Mary Margaret. Emma looked back at Regina, "This is Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, this is Regina. Mary Margaret and David are married and work together with me in this program."

"The girl is probably hungry. I know you two are, let's discuss this over dinner." Mary Margaret suggested apologetically.

"Good idea." David cheerfully exclaimed.

* * *

Emma sat at the head of the table with David and Mary Margaret on the left side of the table and Regina sitting to her right. The table was silent as the group ate. Mary Margaret was fidgeting and Emma could tell she wanted to ask Regina questions. They were all in a new territory with treating a celebrity of sorts.

"So, how do you know each other?" Regina asked.

Emma was shocked by the selfish woman's intrigue of others. "I was a foster kid. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby." Emma took a deep breath. Even after all these years of dealing with the abandonment issues and fears, it was still hard to talk about with strangers. "I was bumped from home to home and was used as a paycheck to most foster parents. The system is really screwed up and I fell through the cracks. At one point, I ran from a home and made it all the way to California. I still cannot believe I wasn't hurt or killed on my cross country trek. I was caught near L.A. and taken to a temporary home until I could be seen by a judge and relocated to a proper foster family. During the two week wait for the court to decide my fate, I meet this boy." Emma smiles at David. "He made me laugh, and made sure the other kids didn't pick on me. I was almost sixteen, but because of malnutrition, I was small and scraggily. David was lean, but strong and he helped me. I later found out, he was eighteen and was not a foster kid, but a goody-two-shoe doing summer work for the organization while he decided what he wanted to do with his life."

"Tell her about Archie." David suggested while smirking.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Okay, but it is going to sound shady, but it is for the best."

Regina nodded, knowing she was not going to like what was said.

"So, when I went to court to be placed in a home, I was given representation. See, I had been placed in dozens of homes and I had run many times. Because of that, I was considered a flight risk and a troublemaker. So they gave me a public defender to ensure that my best interests were represented. I still had a representative from child services, but of course it doesn't look good when a foster kid can make it across country when they are the government's problem." Emma spits the last word out as if it leaves a bad taste in her mouth. "So I am given this public defender that is straight out of law school and is a mess. He looked like a dork and his papers fell everywhere when he set them on the desk." Emma chuckled at the memory. "The man that defended me believed in the good of everyone. He understood there was bad out there, but knew I was just an angry misunderstood kid. He stated he knew a lady that lived in the middle of nowhere and he believed she would be the perfect person to help me. It was out of state, so the court had no jurisdiction, but my attorney said that he would handle the transfer in California as well as in the ladies state. He really swayed the judge and the request was granted. The old lady named Marian and her son, Roland, few to L.A. and picked me up. Then the four of us, including my attorney flew to her state and finished the foster paperwork. It was the first time I felt wanted. This old woman took her money and time to fly to California and spent weeks going to court to ensure everything was squared away. I moved into her farm house in the middle of nowhere and she treated me as if I were her real child. She taught me so much, hard work, discipline, and love. After she passed, I took the old farmhouse and updated the entire property. I then went back to my old lawyer and told him I wanted to start a program to help people as messed up as I was and base the entire program on Marian's teachings. My lawyer helped me set everything up. Then he became a judge." Emma smirked as Regina processed the entire story. Eventually her face showed recognition.

"Judge Archie Hopper."

"Correct. He helped me come here to improve myself, and he has helped you so you can do the same."

"Isn't that conflict of interest? He is meddling!"

Emma could see that Regina was upset. "He has no financial gain; actually my program gains him nothing. He knows I am the best at this, and he wanted you to have the best chance at getting better. You need to be thankful they didn't just throw you in jail," Emma shot back defensively.

"Let me tell you the rest of the story." Mary Margaret interjected feeling the tension between the two women who were still staring each other down. "So Emma starts 'Finding Hope in Rainbows' and knows she will need help with the entire project. The only person who ever stood up for her and helped her besides Archie, Marian, and Roland was David. So Emma called David and he agreed to move out here and help Emma. I worked at a hardware store owned by my father in a small town about twenty miles away. They were trying to revamp this entire house and make it the perfect place for people to rehabilitate and change. Some of the things they asked for were non-existent in our quaint little store, but we would go through the catalog and order everything they needed. David showed up about once a day for a year purchasing something every day and we would talk for hours. Finally, one day Emma arrived about ten minutes after David and told us both that if we didn't just start dating she would cut off David's spending allowance. I later found out, that David was buying things they didn't need just so he could come and talk to me. We dated for about a year before we were married. I moved in and started helping these two." She finished with a bright smile on her face.

Regina scowled at the love story. She quickly picked up her glass of water to hide the disgust.

"How long has it been since your last fix?" Emma questioned.

Regina looked up to see Emma's eyes bouncing between her hand and her face. Regina looked at her hand to see the shaking of the water.

"What? I am just affected by the beautiful love story."

"Cut the bullshit. What is your drug of choice and the last time you had it?"

"I am not a drug addict!" Regina denied.

"You are pale, sweaty, and shaking. I thought it was the surroundings or conditions of everything happening. I mean, your file makes it sound as though you are a social drug user, not an addict." Emma rambled as she stood and started pacing. She suddenly turned and pointed at Regina. "You're going to have a difficult few days. There are no drugs or alcohol in this house. And I can help ease some of this, but I need to know what you have taken in the last week and what you normally engage in."

Regina was reluctant to admit anything to this woman. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her body from Emma. "If I was detoxing, wouldn't it have happened already?"

"Not if you got something in lockup. What was it?" Emma was firm and was obviously not backing down. "You can do this alone, or I can help you. But you have to tell me Regina." He voice softened on the last sentence.

Regina sighed. "I normally prefer cocaine, but I couldn't get a hold of any. My second choice is meth. As you know, I also like alcohol. And I do a handful of prescriptions everyday just to mix up a drug cocktail."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to think of the best course of action. "You could kill yourself at anytime." Mary Margaret said naively.

"That's kinda the point dear. Having the control to kill myself and having the high of making it another day. Plus, some of the combinations were amazing."

"David, go prepare the room. Mary Margaret, get me an IV ready and warm two bags of saline. Also, check the medical kit and make sure we have enough supplies to get us through this." David pushed his half-eaten plate away and stood, quickly moving out of the room. Mary Margaret did the same but headed in the opposite direction.

"What is going-?"

"Regina, in the next 6 hours, you are going to start feeling like shit. Depending on how bad your habit is, detox can last from twenty-four hours to weeks. We have to move you to another room for your safety. I was going to go over the house details with you tonight, but we will do that when you are better."

"Firstly, all of you are acting as if this is a life or death situation. Secondly, this doesn't make sense, why do I have to move rooms? And why are you panicking? Can't you just wean me off of drugs by giving me a little less each day?"

"Regina," Emma sighed her exasperation showing; "this is a life or death situation. Detoxing is hard. It is hard on your body that has become dependent upon the drugs. It is difficult for your mind; you will hallucinate and think you are going crazy. Everything you believe about yourself will be tested. I am completely against recreational drug use and I do not think using a habit to get you to stop using drugs will ever work. We are going cold turkey tonight. Eat up Regina, you will need every calorie you can get to sustain you."

Regina looked at her untouched food and snarled at Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 7

A/N: In this chapter, Regina gets ready to go through detox. The next chapter will be the graphic detoxing chapter. I have never been addicted to drugs and I feel for those that are or have been. I have worked in the system and have seen my share of issues, but I am not experienced in this field. I have interviewed a few people that have gone through this, but everyone's rehab is different. I have taken research, friend's accounts, and creative liberties to create this chapter and the next. There are going to be discrepancies from what a "normal" rehabilitation process is, but I have taken some liberties to create this story. Please be understanding with these chapters, hopefully it will inspire someone positively. Enjoy.

* * *

"Miss Swan, I will not stand to be treated like some addict in rehabilitation. I am completely conscious of my facilities as well as my decisions. I am fine." Emma continued to pace in the dining room. She mumbled as she walked back and forth. "If anything, you look like the mad person between the two of us."

"Regina, no one thinks you are crazy." She stepped forward and rested her hand over Regina's as she knelt down to eye level. "We all make decisions in the moment, some are productive and beneficial. Some decisions cause us harm or troubles later down the road. Sometimes you don't realize the decision you made was bad one until it bites you in the ass ten years later. I want to help you, but I need you to trust me."

"TRUST YOU!" Regina yelled. "You drugged me, kidnapped me, and have done nothing to help me yet. How much are you getting paid for this?"

"Regina, calm down. I do get a salary to help you, but I do not do it for the money. I am doing this to help you get better."

"All you keep saying is you are trying to help me, but I do not see how."

"You are right." Emma mumbled as she sat down in the seat next to Regina. "Let's make a deal. You can any question of me and if I am able to answer I will. If I cannot answer, I will explain why. In exchange, you will try to be more cooperative."

Regina was silent for a moment, considering the proposal. "Deal. Can I ask questions now?" Emma nodded. "Where are we?"

"That is the biggest question I cannot answer. In a few weeks, you will get to talk to your family and friends. When you talk to them, you might let something slip and they may try to come and get you. You will need all twelve weeks to repair your body and mind. I was not so strict with my first client, and his girlfriend showed up to get him. I had to have her removed from the property, so I am a little reclusive with the location of my home. I'm sorry." Emma added the last part with a genuine remorseful tone.

"Why do I have to change rooms?"

"The room you are moving to is better for patients going through detox. Everything is bolted to the floor so you do not get angry and throw anything. There are no windows, so if you become sensitive to light it will not affect you as badly. Also, it has a medical kit, a warming storage for blankets, and an attached bathroom."

"It sounds like a padded room." Regina deadpanned.

Emma chuckled lightly. "No, but it is safer for you and myself."

"Why would it be safer for you?"

"Because I will be with you the entire time. You will not have to go through this alone. I have never personally had to experience what you will, but I have helped others do it. We can do this."

Regina searched the blonde's eyes for a few moments. What she was searching for, she did not know, but she felt safer with the blonde than she had with anyone else. She couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth, but she did not hold them back. "Alright, I trust you to help me through this. But just so you know, I have not forgiven you for what you have done to me."

Emma gave a sad smile, "Just so you know, in the next few hours you will hate me even more." She stood and held out her hand for the brunette to take. Regina took the offered hand and stood silently and followed Emma out of the dining room.

* * *

Mary Margaret turned to see the pair walk in just as she was locking the cabinet. She gave a sympathetic smile to Regina. "Everything is ready Emma. Do you need me to take the first watch so you can sleep? You have been actively pursuing this job for weeks now."

Regina instantly disliked this woman. Her pitied looks toward Regina and her overprotective nature of Emma made Regina want to slap the woman. She had a naive look about her that Regina was sure proved she lacked life experiences.

"That is not necessary M&M. David let me sleep on the plane. I am quite fine. Thank you." Mary Margaret gave Regina a quick look before she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"So we took a plane to get here? How did you get an unconscious woman onto a plane?" Regina questioned.

"That was actually rather difficult." Emma chuckled. "And I am going to have to be more careful at what I say around you. You are too smart."

"Thank you, but you didn't answer either question."

Emma laughed. "Alright. Yes, we took a plane for part of our journey and I had to pay extra for an unconscious woman. Now, how much do you know about going through rehab and the toll it will take on you?"

"I have actually been to a handful of rehabilitation facilities. I could always get drugs or alcohol there. I have had withdraws, but always managed to get hold of something before it affected me badly." Regina surprised herself by the honesty and forthcoming of information.

"Thank you." Emma stated seriously. "Ok, how this normally works is your body will start flushing the drugs out. This can take from three days to two weeks. Obviously, the more drugs abused and the amount in your system determines how difficult this will be. There will be moments that you just wish for death, and there will be moments that you feel fine. I am not going anywhere and I will help you in any way I can."

The fear in Regina's eyes shone stronger than the mask of indifference on her face. "What will happen to me?"

"Physically, one minute you will feel hot, the next you will feel frozen. You might feel nauseous or sick or even lose control of your bladder. Unfortunately, the physical side effects are nothing compared to the mental and or even spiritual effects. Regina, you will not feel like yourself. You will question every decision you ever made and regret every moment in your life. I have been told it feels like your soul and mind and body are all going in different directions. But I will be here to guide you. I will remind you of the best things in life."

"And how will you do that? You know nothing about me or what I value is the best thing in life."

"Well, let's get settled for the night, and then you and I will talk about my plan."

Emma went to the locked cabinet and unlocked the first and second drawer with a code on the side of the cabinet. She took clothes out of the first and shut it. She gave it a gentle tug to make sure it had locked back. "The first drawer is my clothes and essentials." She stated as she turned and looked at Regina. "The second drawer is yours. If you need something out of it just let me know and I will unlock it. The third is extra blankets and the fourth are supplies you might need. The entire cabinet is a warmer, so the clothes will feel like they just came out of the dryer. Do you need anything?"

"Is there anything other than scrubs?"

Emma smiled, "No. Well, except for a set of flannel pajamas in case you get really cold."

"I'm fine."

"Alright." Emma said as she shut the second drawer and checked to verify the others were locked. Emma pointed to the other door in the room, "That is the bathroom. It has a soaker tub and a shower, heated tile floors, and dual sinks. Do you need to use the restroom?"

"No, go ahead." Emma just nodded and slipped by Regina and went into the restroom. As soon as the door closed, Regina went to the opposite door. She pulled, but it would not open.

"Please state the password." TAC's voice sounded in the room.

"UH!" Regina grunted in frustration.

"That is incorrect. Please place your hand upon the scanner for personnel verification." Regina did not know what to do at this point. She really did not think it would be that easy to leave the room or even the house, but she had to try. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Please identify yourself." TAC repeated insistently.

"Regina Mills." She stated confidentially.

"Miss Mills, you are unauthorized to open this door unless for emergency. Are you in distress?"

"Yes, I am being held against my will."

"Receiving authorization now." Regina's heart rate began to increase with hope. Maybe there was a way out. She heard an unfamiliar tone behind her, and quickly turned to see Emma leaning against the doorframe brushing her teeth. She looked down to the watch on her wrist and pushed a button to stop the tone.

"Yes?" Emma questioned with toothpaste still in her mouth.

TAC's voice came over the watch. "Emma, Miss Mills is requesting the door be unlocked to do an emergency distress. She stated," 'Yes, I am being held against my will.' Regina heard her own voice recording come through the watch. "Do you wish to unlock the door?"

"No, I am with Miss Mills and will ensure her safety."

The silence in the room was deafening. "How long were you standing there?" Regina questioned slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough. You will not get through TAC. Every minute he gathers information about you. How you make decisions, your favorite foods, even if you snore. He compiles all of that info to help me better understand you. Then I can understand your needs and wants. You are not going to trick him, and you will do your time here. It will be better if you accept those two facts right now. I forgot to tell you, there is an extra toothbrush in here for you." Emma turned and went back into the bathroom leaving Regina staring after her.

* * *

Emma and Regina sat on the queen sized bed. Besides the bed, the only other piece of furniture in the room was the locked cabinet. The plush carpet made the room appear cozier, but the lack of any other furniture made the room appear bare. The walls were beige color and on one wall was a photograph of a rainbow with a storm behind it. On the wall facing the bed was a large television mounted on the wall and DVD player underneath.

"Ok, we are going to play a little game."

"A game. I do not play games." Regina bristled.

"It's not a game per say, more like a conversation starter. Here is how it goes. We ask each other questions. The questions are personal, about each other, not our location or of legal matters. You ask one and I have to answer honestly. Then I get to ask one. It goes back and forth until we feel comfortable with each other."

"Why would I do that?"

"I need good and bad stories about you Regina. When the shit hits the fan, you will be scared of the monsters under your bed and I will need to know how to scare them away. Plus, you get to ask me anything."

Regina couldn't help but admit that she was curious of the blonde. "Fine. Who goes first?"

"Would you like to go first?"

"Sure. That is an interesting picture." Regina pointed to the photograph hanging on the wall. "Where did you get it and is that why your program is called Finding Hope in Rainbows?"

Emma smiled at the memory. "That is a good question, and there is a story behind it. When I was eighteen, Roland, Marian's son was killed in a car accident. He was like an older brother or uncle to me and I had just met him two years before. I hated feeling like Marian would not want me because her real child had died. I hated feeling like everyone I got close to either left me or was taken from me. Marian was depressed that her only son had passed away and I did not know how to help her. That April, there were storms and tornados. They never seemed to end and I became more depressed. I thought maybe I should just leave. Maybe it would be better for Marian or maybe she would find another kid who could be the kid she needed. We did not speak much, and I think it was because we didn't know how to help each other. One day, she handed me my camera bag and rain coat. We geared up and hopped on the horses. We just rode in the rain for what felt like hours, completely silent. I think both of us were just grieving. We made it to the top of a large hill and looked out. The sky was split in two; one side was grey and storming. The other was blue skies and the sun shining. The only thing between the two was a perfect rainbow. Marian turned to me and said, 'Emma, sometimes the storms are so bad you cannot see a time where there will be blue skies. But you have to have hope in a rainbow. The storms will pass and a rainbow will come. Sometimes you have to look really hard, but you can find hope in rainbows.' I took out my camera and took that picture. I put it in this room because this is your storm Regina, but you will have a rainbow. Marian died a couple of years later and I know she would be proud to know I am trying to help others find their rainbow."

Regina was moved by the story. "Okay, your question."

"What is your greatest memory?"

Regina thought for a moment. "My father and I used to sit in his office. His ability to crunch numbers and solve problems in business has awarded him the title of a business mogul, but he used to call me a business genius. We would sit by the fire in his office and he would give me a problem. A current business problem happening in one of his companies and he would ask me for the solution. We would joke and have fun, but he taught me so much about finances, managing companies and different types of people. He used to call me his little prodigy and I felt so loved. I knew he and my mother were proud of me in that moment. I wanted nothing more than to make them happy." As Regina finished, a look of self-loathing appeared on her face.

"What was the most memorable thing in the room?"

Regina looked up to Emma as she thought about the room. "Daddy had this paperweight that looked like a fish was swimming in it. It was glass, and had a fish with two bubbles rising from it in the center. I used to look at it when he would give me the lesson."

After a moment of silence, Regina felt Emma's hands on her arms. She looked down to see her arms shaking.

"What is your favorite movie and favorite type of music?" Emma asked.

"You already asked your question."

"Yes, but our game is about to be cut short. I want to know so I can play one or the other to take your mind off what is about to come."

"I love a League of Their Own. I like any music but country or rap."

"Alright. Let's put on some music and see if we cannot get any sleep. You are not alone Regina. You will get better." Emma reassured.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 8

 **A/N:** Warning! This is Regina's detox chapter. This deserves the aggressive and violent aspect that happens in reality. Just remember, even though it is based on things I have learned, it is a story and any resemblance to a person or event is coincidental.

* * *

Detox Day 1:

The movie had just ended. Emma enjoyed a 'League of Their Own' just as much as Regina it appeared. "My favorite line is at the end. 'Take me home momma and put me to bed. I have seen enough to know I have seen too much.'" Emma impersonated the sportscaster from the movie. Regina snorted at the woman's antics. "You have a nice smile Regina." Emma blurted out. The second she had heard the words she wished she could retrieve them. She was supposed to be professional.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at the woman and waited for Emma to say something else, but when she did not Regina took pity on the woman. "Thank you."

Emma noticed the cold chill that wracked the woman's body. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Regina replied tersely.

"Regina, I am going to need you to be open with me. I will ask you how you feel physically and mentally. I need you to be honest. It is the only way I can track your progress and assist you. Are you alright physically? How are you feeling?"

Regina fidgeted in the bed. "I am freezing and I think I am going to be sick."

Emma jumped off the bed and walked to the locked cabinet. She pulled out the flannel pajamas and a warm blanket. "Go change into the flannels and I'll throw another blanket on the bed."

Regina stood on shaky legs and grabbed the pajamas. She hesitated at the edge of the bed. "Emma?"

Emma looked into the scared woman's eyes. She was unsteady and hesitant. "Here, let me help you." Emma went to the brunette and wrapped an arm around the slim woman's waist. She led her into the bathroom and sat her on the closed lid of the toilet. "When you are done, holler for me and I will help you back."

Regina bristled at the thought of needed someone to help her back to the bed. She felt weak and shaky. The nap earlier did not seem to help with her energy or tremors. She clenched her teeth as they began to chatter. Her arms felt like rubber and she did not know if she would be able to get dressed. She would not allow anyone to help her with that. She was not an invalid. She began to change into the warmer clothes and then stood determined to get through this.

* * *

Detox Day 2:

Emma grabbed a cool, wet cloth from the bathroom. She hurried into the room and stopped abruptly at the side of the bed. Regina looked green, actually appeared to have a green tint. "Here, this might help." Emma stated as she lightly patted the woman's forehead with the rag. "Are you going to get sick?"

Regina winced as Emma touched her and shook her head to the question. Her eyes remained closed. Approximately two hours earlier, her eyes had become sensitive and she kept them closed. Her body ached and every joint felt weak. "Emma, water." Was all the prone woman could say.

Emma studied Regina for a moment. The woman was holding it together very well considering. She had not outright complained, but Emma had assumed it was in the independent woman's nature to suffer in silence. "Can you hold it down? You look like you are about to get sick any minute." Regina just hummed and Emma took that as consent. She walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the plastic cup and straw. While filling the cup, she heard Regina moaning. Emma knew it would only be a matter of time before the demons would come out.

"How are you feeling physically?"

The woman shook her head no. "Not now Emma, I am trying to keep from throwing up."

Emma just sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. She was close enough to touch Regina but withheld. She knew that every time she touched the woman, her body flinched. Maybe it was the soreness or the fact that the two were not friends, but still strangers. Emma waited patiently for a sign of how to console the woman. While Emma was lost in thought, Regina threw up missing the trash can that was placed by the bed. Regina had not eaten much in the past few days, but everything in her stomach came up and went over the bed and plush carpet.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, Regina it is fine. Are you ok?"

Regina nodded as she leaned over the side of the bed and got sick into the waste basket again. Emma rubbed her back with one hand and held her hair with the other. After a while, when nothing was left, Regina started dry heaving. Emma cringed at every sound. Regina began to moan in between each gag.

"Here, let's get you into the shower and get you rinsed off."

"Emma, I don't think I can stand."

"TAC, call Mary Margaret please." Emma stated as she easily lifted Regina off the soiled bed.

Mary Margaret rushed into the room as Emma was walking into the bathroom with Regina in her arms. "I will fill the tub."

Emma nodded and let the woman pass her to begin the process of a bath. "Regina, Mary Margaret is going to help you with a bath, I am going to clean up the room and then we will get you back into bed." Emma sat Regina on the edge of the tub and made sure Mary Margaret had a hold of her before she left to clean the mess.

* * *

Detox Day 3:

"Emma! Just give me something!" Regina yelled from the bed. "I cannot take this any longer."

Emma looked at the sick woman. Her hair was matted and tangled. The woman's normal olive colored skin was pale, pasty, and dry. Her lips were so chapped they had cracked and bled. They had been locked in the room for over forty-eight hours and Regina refused to eat and was only drinking the minimal amount of water. "I can give you food, water, or an IV with fluids. I am not giving you any drugs." Emma stated as firmly as possible while maintaining a compassionate tone.

Regina sat up so quickly it surprised Emma. She grabbed the cup that was left on the floor by the bed. "You think this is what I need? You think you know best?" Regina asked in a deathly scary tone. She turned to the wall and threw the cup against it. The water went all over the wall.

"Throwing a tantrum is definitely not going to get you anywhere." Emma stated calmly. She knew if she became angry or lost her temper, Regina would win the battle. She had to be responsible enough to get them both through this difficult time. "Now, your body is trying to flush out the drugs and it is having a hard time operating without them. It makes it worse if you are not staying hydrated. If you feel too sick to drink water, I can hook up an IV but if you pull it out I will not stick you again. You will need it eventually."

"Don't waste your time!" Regina said as she lay back down.

Emma watched the woman as she tossed and turned. This part always broke her heart, seeing a wonderful person whom had become caught up with something that poisoned their body so badly that it did not know how to function without the drugs in their system.

The last couple of nights, Regina had been so cold she pleaded for Emma to sleep close to her for the body heat. Even with her body being sore, she still begged the woman to snuggle her. Regina's body temperature was high, so Emma would sweat just to give the pained woman some relief, but now Regina was angry. Emma grabbed an extra blanket and sat on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. She was facing Regina and tried to get as comfortable as possible, knowing sleep would not come to her tonight.

Hours later Emma jumped when she heard a sound from Regina. She was surprised she had drifted to sleep in such an uncomfortable position. The small light was enough to see the woman lying in the bed, and Emma waited to see if the sleeping woman was alright. After hearing nothing for a few moments, she sat back down on the floor. As she was drifting back to sleep, she heard a deep moan from the brunette. Emma tilted her head up to get a better view of the woman. Her forehead was wrinkled and the facial expression she wore was a troubled look. Regina instantly began thrashing around the bed. Her small moan turned into a yell. Emma jumped into a standing position and made her way to the woman.

"No, get off of me. No, please don't." Regina screamed as she thrashed in the covers.

Emma immediately tried to wake the woman. "Regina, it is just a dream. Regina, wake up. Regina." Emma saw brown eyes open and recognition cross the woman's face.

Regina turned over and was instantly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Emma whispered into Regina's hair as she snuggled into the woman's back.

* * *

Detox Day 4:

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked hesitantly as Regina sat up.

"How do you think?" Regina retorted.

"You promised to be open with me about your thoughts and feelings." Emma slightly chastised.

"I didn't realize you were going to ask every five minutes."

"Well, good thing I am actually only asking every few hours then." Emma deadpanned. "Now, seriously, how are you feeling? Let's start with physically."

"I do not feel nauseous anymore, but I am still sore. My whole body aches and I am hot and then I get cold. I have a splitting headache that will not go away."

"Thank you. Mentally?"

"Emma, I do not want to talk about it."

"That is what rehab is for. It will be better if you share the load with someone else. I cannot force you to talk, but we all have a boogey man in our past that haunts us."

Regina shifted in the bed. "You remember when you said the worst memories and fears would surface?" Emma nodded hoping the woman would continue. "Mine has arrived. I cannot get it out of my head. I just want it to go away, but it is on a repeat loop and I can think of nothing else."

"Do you want to tell me anything about it?" Emma asked, concern lacing her voice.

"No." Regina replied sternly.

"Ok." Regina looked to Emma with surprise evident on her face. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Regina gave a half smile for the first time in three days. "I have a massive urge to hit you with something heavy."

Emma chuckled, "Good, you are progressing as planned then." She joked.

Regina smiled and remembered what Emma had said about her smile. The thought made her blush slightly.

"Are you ok?" Emma questioned. "Another chill? Are you feeling feverish?"

Regina shook her head, trying to brush the questions off. "Emma, I would like to read today if that is alright with you."

"Sure. Just tell TAC what you would like to read and David will bring them into the room for us. I am going to use the restroom."

After the books were delivered the two women read for hours. The silence was comfortable and welcoming. Regina sat on her side of the bed and Emma sat on the floor by the cabinet. Every few minutes, Emma would glance at the quiet woman. She wondered if the worst was over. After hours of reading, Emma had a headache and needed an aspirin. She stood and turned to the cabinet. After entering the code and pulling open the fourth drawer, Emma realized her mistake immediately. She shut the drawer quickly just as Regina stepped up next to her.

"I saw meds in there." The woman said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Regina, it was just aspirin. I have a headache." Emma tried to placate the woman as she backed away.

"Open it Emma." Regina demanded.

"I can't do that."

"If it is just aspirin, then what is the harm?"

Emma took another step back and placed her hands in the air. "Regina, calm down."

Regina grabbed the book Emma had been reading and threw it at the woman. "I said OPEN IT!"

Emma dodged books and then would quickly kick them into the bathroom behind her so they could not be used as ammo again.

Regina stood at the locked cabinet pulling at the fourth drawer with all of her remaining strength. "OPEN IT NOW!" She screamed.

Emma was surprised at the amount of energy the woman had left. Four days of withdraws, three of those with no food and very little water. The tantrum had been ongoing for about thirty minutes and Emma knew Regina would lose steam shortly. "No."

"I saw you had meds in there, you said aspirin. What else do you have? I will take anything. Xanax, vicodin, oxy, anything. Please Emma, you don't understand. I need them." The woman went from anger to pleading in seconds, but Emma knew how this worked.

"No Regina. We do not have any prescription drugs. I can give you an IV but nothing else."

"STOP LYING!" The woman yelled again. "I cannot stand you. Get out!" Emma did not move. "I am serious Miss Swan. I will kill you if you do not leave."

Emma did not even flinch when the threat was issued. "Regina, please lie down. You look like you are about to pass out."

Regina began to kick and push the cabinet. The sturdy metal cabinet did not even slightly rock. She began to beat on it with her fists as tears streamed down her face. Her movements began to slow and she finally crumbled to the floor sobbing. "Emma, I cannot do this." She whispered between sobs.

Emma moved quickly to her side and pushed the wet and matted hair out of her face. "You are almost there. I promise this will be over soon."

Regina swayed as her eyes began to droop. "I don't know if I believe you."

Emma positioned her body to hold the woman. "You have quite a battle Ms. Mills, but I know you can do it." Once she felt Regina breathing deeply she lifted the woman off the floor and carried her to the bed. Emma could tell the woman had lost more weight during her stay that she could not afford to lose. After she set the woman down and covered her, Emma made a decision that had many negative repercussions. She walked to the cabinet and unlocked the fourth drawer. She pulled out the IV kit, a warm bag of fluids, syringe, and a small vile. Emma quickly shut the cabinet and made sure it locked back in place. She turned and made sure Regina appeared to be asleep. The medical courses Emma had taken years before aided her in the quick setup. The warm bag of saline hung on a small hook on the wall. The line led right next to the bed where Emma held the needle. Regina was lying perfectly still, but sticking a woman that would possibly wake at any moment was not just difficult, but dangerous. Emma took a deep breath and wrapped a band around Regina's bicep and started to feel for a vein. Regina moaned but did not wake. Emma found an acceptable spot and held the woman's arm as she stuck her. Regina's arm made a reflexive twitch, but Emma held tight as she finished inserting the needle. Her instructor had always praised Emma for her gentleness when sticking a patient. After she had taped the line in place, she grabbed the vile and syringe. She quickly measured the dosage and added the light sedative to the port. When she was done, she cleaned her mess and got ready for bed. The lack of sleep and food was wearing her thin. She climbed into bed behind Regina and snuggled close. The woman would sleep for hours, ensuring the fluids would be issued and Emma could rest.

* * *

Detox Day 5:

Regina woke and immediately felt groggy. She looked at her arm and saw a band aid and a piece of cotton on her arm. Regina had an idea of what had occurred. She turned over in the bed and did not see Emma anywhere. During the entire time she had been in this room, Emma had been there. "TAC, where is Emma?" Regina called out to the empty room, she could hear the desperation in her own voice and it made her sick.

"She is in the restroom right now." He responded.

Regina had not even noticed the cracked door with the light streaming through the cracks. She watched the door for a few moments before Emma stepped out of the bathroom. She was drying her hair with a towel and had not noticed Regina yet.

"Hey." Regina stated calmly. "Can you tell me why I feel groggy?"

Emma flinched at the question. A calm Regina scared her."It sounds like you already know the answer to that."

"Emma," Regina stated firmly. "You need to tell me!"

"Regina, you were badly dehydrated. You needed fluids or you were going to get worse. I had to."

"You had to?" Regina stood from the bed and the anger seemed to seep out of her pores. "What else did you give me? Fluids would not make me feel groggy."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of the next statement she should respond with.

Regina beat her to the punch, quite literally. The brunette walked over to Emma and slapped her. "I begged you to help me. I don't ever beg Miss Swan. You acted as if you were above any wrong doings. That you were incapable of giving into my requests because you were a 'good guy,' but then you drug me? That was not a 'good' thing to do. And it was not the first time Emma."

"Regina, if I did not give you a LIGHT sedative, you would have woken while I changed the bags, or you might have been startled and pulled the IV out. You needed the fluids and rest, and so did I."

"Oh, so this was about you? Did you think about how I would feel? Being drugged again? Feeling helpless, used and worthless? Just another pawn being sacrificed for the good of the queen!"

"Regina, I might be wrong, but we are not still talking about the light sedative I gave you? Because it sounds like we are talking about a heavier topic here."

Regina jolted out of her thoughts. "What? Yes of course we are."

The silence in the room was deafening. Finally, Emma broke it and tried to repair the situation. "Listen, Regina, I am sorry. I did think about you, but I know you have not rested and you were dehydrated. Your body would not have been able to fight the effects of the withdraws. I did not mean to make you feel taken advantage of, I just wanted to help." Emma looked the woman over before shooting her and apologetic smile.

"I really need you to promise not to drug me again. I have insecurities about not being in control."

"I promise I will not drug you again unless it is the only option."

"Emma?" Regina warned.

"I will not let you die of malnutrition or dehydration just because I promised not to drug you. I will not drug you unless it is a life or death situation. That is the best I can do. Now, I believe you are stable enough for a supervised shower."

"Supervised? I am pretty sure I can bathe myself." Regina was appalled at being supervised at a normal daily function.

"Yes. It has been a few days since you bathed. I believe you need one." Emma stated as she smelled Regina's hair. "And I know you can, but you might need someone. Don't worry, it won't be me, Mary Margaret will be here to assist you."

"You are not serious!" Regina demanded.

"Yes I am." Emma stated firmly. "And if you want that bath, it will be supervised. Until you let me know how you are doing mentally, I cannot trust you not to harm yourself. Or, you could accidentally slip and fall. You have been weaker lately." Emma added.

Regina weighed the options for a minute. "Fine, but only because I smell."

"Great, I will get Mary Margaret."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for it. How does everyone like it so far? I love reading everyone's opinion, so leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 9

Regina stood in the bathroom with her back to the other woman. "You don't need to be in here with me. I am an adult."

"Emma seems to think different." Mary Margaret responded easily. "She didn't tell me her reasons, but I trust her judgment. I don't have all day Regina."

Regina sighed deeply. "Fine, but only because I need a shower. This is ridiculous." The slim woman began to undress. She kept looking back at the other woman. Regina was definitely not ashamed of her body, she had many indecent photos taken of her, but she also did not feel comfortable showing this woman the scars from her drug use. When she began to get in the shower she glanced back to see the other woman filing her nails and paying no attention to Regina.

"Keep the door open." Mary Margaret stated as she continue to file.

"What? NO!" Regina cried out. "I will not expose myself to you."

"Regina, stop. I am not here to look at you." Mary Margaret did not even look at Regina as she spoke. "I could care less about your body. I am here because Emma asked me to be here. I am only here to make sure you do not hurt yourself or get hurt."

"Why isn't Emma here? Why doesn't she do this?" Regina stepped into the shower and moaned at the wonderful feeling of hot water against her skin.

Mary Margaret looked up at that. "She didn't tell you?" Regina shook her head as she poured shampoo into her hand. "Oh, well, normally she explains why. Maybe she didn't because you are both the same."

Regina scoffed. "The same? I thought she had never abused drugs."

"No, not that. She is bisexual. She is not involved with shower times. When we have a female client I handle supervised shower times or any time the client is exposed and David does the same with the men. She does it so the client is more comfortable. It is easier to get naked in front of someone that doesn't care what your body looks like. Also, she says there is a more likely chance of transference of feelings to her that are not real."

"I don't like labels." Was all Regina commented as she continued her shower.

"Regina, if you are engaged to a man and then date a gold digging woman for two years, you are bisexual."

Regina stiffened at that statement. "Do not talk to me about something you know nothing about." She took the rest of her shower in silence and quickly finished. When she got out of the shower and grabbed her towel, Mary Margaret was back to filing her nails.

She abruptly stopped and looked right into Regina's eyes. "I am sorry. I am basing my assumptions on what I have seen on TV. I won't assume I know you."

Regina just nodded and sidestepped the woman to get to the sink while she wrapped the towel around her body. As she put toothpaste on her toothbrush she looked into the mirror and gasped with surprise.

"What? What's wrong Regina?" Mary Margaret hopped off the edge of the tub where she had been sitting.

"Nothing." Regina tried to state confidently, but her voice wavered.

Mary Margaret walked behind the woman and looked at her through the mirror. "It is a result of malnutrition and dehydration. And the drugs haven't helped. Your color tone will come back first and with my cooking, you will get some meat onto your bones. It will just take time."

Regina just continued to stare. She looked sickly. Her beautiful skin tone was pale. The skin looked as though it was stretched over her face. With the lack of flesh, her cheek bones looked jagged and protruding. Her eyes appeared to be bulging out of her eye sockets. Her eyes which were usually a dark chocolate color were now a lackluster brown. Her hair was dry and rough.

"Hey, it's ok. We will fix you up. Just give it time." Mary Margaret said as she rubbed the towel clad woman in front of her.

Regina finished brushing her teeth and stepped out of the bathroom hoping to get away from the other brunettes pity. She was unaware of the other person in the room.

"Oh, hey. Sorry." Emma stuttered out. "I was just changing the sheets. Let me get out of here really quick."

"It is fine Miss Swan." Regina responded coolly. Emma just nodded and quickly left the room with red tinted cheeks. "That was weird." Regina stated to Mary Margaret who had walked out of the bathroom behind her.

"See, she just doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Regina just eyed the door and waited for Mary Margaret to unlock the cabinet to get out some clothes.

* * *

"Come on Regina. You have been trapped in this room for days and I have spent all day slaving in the kitchen preparing dinner."

"No you haven't." Regina responded. "You have been in here with me the last few hours."

"Well, it is a pot roast in the Crockpot, but still, it is delicious. Emma and David eat it up when I make a big Crockpot full." Mary Margaret chuckled at that.

"I don't know if I can eat something that heavy."

"I might have made homemade chicken noodle soup on your third detox day. I figured you would need it when it was all done."

Regina looked up at the woman. "Thank you. Alright, I accept you initiation."

Mary Margaret just beamed.

* * *

Emma sat at the head of the table talking to David when Regina and Mary Margaret entered. She quickly diverted her attention to Mary Margaret. "I can smell that pot roast M&M."

Mary Margaret just smiled shyly. "I also made some cornbread."

"Yes!" Emma shouted

David just laughed. "Regina, forgive Emma. She loves her food."

"Oh, like you don't." Emma teased him.

"Children, behave and I will get the food."

"Let me help." Regina surprised everyone.

"Alright. Come with me." Mary Margaret stated as she led the way into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mary Margaret, this is the best chicken noodle soup I have ever tasted."

"M&M is the best cook I have ever met. We got lucky." Emma said pointedly at David.

"We certainly did." He smiled charmingly at his wife.

"Well thank you, but you two are still on dish duty tonight."

"We know." David and Emma said simultaneously.

"Come on Regina; let's go set up a game that we can all play when these two are done with their chores."

* * *

After the dishes were done, and the cards had all been put up, Regina and Emma retired back into the detox room.

"I don't like that name." Emma had stated when Regina had called it that.

"What is the name of it then?" Regina challenged.

"It doesn't have a name. It doesn't need one. If it had to have a name, I would call it the therapy room."

"Ok, what do I have to do to go back to my room and get out of the therapy room?"

"Well, I need to evaluate you. You have been slightly difficult and evasive the last few days. I need to see where you stand and map a progress chart and we need to make goals. When we have done that and I can see you are in this to improve yourself, then I will move you back to your room."

"How long will that take?" Regina whined.

"If you cooperate, not long." Emma sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Regina sat down at the intended spot facing Emma. "Ok, let's start with goals. What do you expect to get out of this?"

"You sound like a therapist."

"I am a therapist, now stop deflecting." Emma stated sternly.

"Fine." Regina sighed as she thought about what she wanted. "I want out of here. I want my friends and family to be near." Regina paused afraid to say her other wants.

"Regina, you can say whatever you want. I will never laugh at you or tell anyone else." Emma recognized the hesitation. "If it is easier, tell me what you want out of your life. What do you want to be? What are your deepest desires in life? Maybe then we will plot a course to get you closer to those dreams."

Regina was quiet for a moment. "I want to figure out who I am. I want to fall in love again and for that person to be deeply in love with me. I want children. I want a day where the world doesn't expect something out of me. I feel like I have disappointed so many people Emma, and no one realizes it but it hurts me."

Emma sat back and watched the other woman. She definitely showed signs of remorse and the need for improvement. "I think we have some goals we can make in here to help you out there. And it will take awhile for you to repair your history, make amends, and change for the better, but I know you can do it."

Regina looked up at Emma with watery eyes. "That's it?"

Emma chuckled, "No, that was the easy part. We are going to turn those dreams into goals and write them down. Every day we will work on improving yourself to get you closer to those dreams. Alright, let's write down three goals tonight and then we will get some sleep. Tomorrow you can move back into your other room." Emma went to the locked cabinet and retrieved a notebook out of the top drawer. She opened the second and gestured for Regina to grab clothing. After Regina had grabbed clothes, she sat back on the bed with Emma and looked over the pad of paper. "First goal, you need to learn to love yourself." Emma stated as she looked at Regina. "Truly love yourself. Not just the good part of you, but all of you."

"Is that possible? Does anyone completely love themselves?"

"I like to think that I love myself. There are things about myself that I don't like, but I try to improve those things and love how my quirks make me the individual I am. Second goal..." Emma waited for Regina's input.

After a long stretch of silence Regina finally spoke. "I guess if I want to figure out what I want to do after I get out, I should find something I enjoy doing."

"Great. Let's say find hobbies and a possible career." Emma wrote the second goal down. "Ok, one more."

"I have one," Regina stated. "How about I try to behave and aim for getting out of here early on good behavior."

"This isn't prison Regina." Emma stated while chuckling. "But what if our goal is you try to behave and cooperate to make this more bearable for yourself?"

"Sounds good." Regina was silent while Emma wrote it down. "Emma?" Regina waited until Emma had looked up. "You have not called me your majesty in a few days." Regina said while quirking a smile.

"Well, you didn't look very queenly while in detox." Emma bantered back easily. She then cleared her throat and became serious. "I am going to sleep in my own room tonight. You will be fine in here. Tomorrow TAC will wake you at 6:00 a.m. sharp. We eat breakfast at 7:00. Then you, David, and I will go outside and work until lunch. After lunch we will go for a horseback ride. Tomorrow your privileges start. You misbehave, try to run, or pose harm to yourself or others and the outside privileges will be taken away. Tomorrow you get responsibilities and rewards. Please do not ruin your chances. Your skin needs to see the sun." Emma brought her hand to Regina's face and rubbed her thumb against Regina's cheek. She instantly pulled her hand away at the intimate gesture. "Uh, I will let you get some rest." Emma said as she rubbed the back of her neck. She turned and headed out the door. Regina just sat on the bed touching her own cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 10

 **A/N:** So I apologize for the delay. I have worked an average of 80 hours a week for the last 4 weeks. I have the next week off and plan to get ahead so we can have regular updates again. We are starting to figure out what makes these women tick and more will be revealed in the next chapter as well. This is a slow burn, so it will be a gradual but it will happen.

* * *

"Good morning Ms. Mills. It is time to wake up. Would you like some music to wake up to?" TAC came over the speaker in the room.

"No." Regina mumbled.

"If you tell me your interests, I can calculate the best way to help you wake up in the morning. Maybe the sound of the ocean or of birds chirping is a good choice for you."

Regina stood quickly and started yelling at the wall. "TAC, I do not want to hear water when I am waking up and I do not want to hear birds chirping. I find that annoying. Now, shut up and let me sleep!"

"Ms. Mills, it is now 6:05. You are supposed to get up and be ready for breakfast in fifty-five minutes."

"I am not getting up. It is too early." Regina whined.

"Ms. Mills, would you not like time to take a shower and change? Also, I believe Emma will be in momentarily to allow you to get clothing. Do you not want her to see you attempting to follow the rules?"

"I have never met a computer that guilted me into complying." Regina mumbled and stood. She began to head to the bathroom when the bedroom door unlocked and opened.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you would be in the shower already. I brought you some clothes that are better for working outside. Scrubs are great for inside, but you will need something warmer and sturdier for outside work. I just hope they are the right size. I had to guess and I hope-"

"Emma, you are rambling. Just set the clothes on the bed and I will try them on when I get out of the shower." Regina stated calmly.

"Right." Emma replied. As she was turning to leave, she saw Regina raise her arms above her head and stretch. Her white cotton shirt rose up with her arm movements and caused smooth skin to be seen by the blonde. Emma stared briefly before shaking her head and turning abruptly to leave. As she walked down the hallway, she realized these next eleven weeks were going to be difficult.

* * *

"I have posted our schedule on the fridge. That way you know when we will be doing chores and the allotted time for therapy."

"I don't need therapy." Regina said as she put homemade strawberry jam on her toast.

"We will discuss that in therapy." Emma said with a smile. "And you need to eat more than toast. We burn a lot of calories and do not eat lunch until two o'clock sometimes. Here, have some potatoes." Emma suggested.

"Do not tell me what to do Emma! I need to feel some form of control. Why do you think I started using anyway?" Regina blurted out.

Emma quickly signaled David and Mary-Margaret to leave. After the couple was gone, Emma turned to Regina. "I am sorry; I just worry about your health. Today we are chopping and storing wood. The winters here get cold, then warm, then cold again so we get ice storms every winter. The storms knock out power for days at a time and we try to prepare for it. It will take a lot of energy and you still have not regained full strength. Would you like to talk about what you said?"

Regina shook her head and continued staring at the table.

"Regina, please look at me."

The brunette looked into sea green eyes and saw the fear and compassion resonating through her gaze. "I know you don't mean to be controlling, but every decision of my life was decided for me. When I started using it was the only choice that was mine, and it was obviously wrong so maybe I shouldn't make my own decisions."

"You made one bad decision that led you down this path. My job is to help you realize that, get you back on the right path, and send you on your way. But my fear for you isn't just your mental health, but your physical as well. I want you to be the best version of yourself before you leave. I will back off with trying to tell you what to do so much, but there will be times I cannot avoid it. If I start making you feel uncomfortable with what I am telling you to do, just let me know and I will try to work with you on it."

"Fine." Regina stated with resentment in her voice.

"Great." Emma stated with sarcasm. "I have never dealt with a patient as stubborn as you. It will take some conscious effort for me to change my tactics."

"You are one to talk Emma." Regina shot back. "I have never met a woman more stubborn in my life."

"Well, look in the mirror your highness. Because that woman looking back at you is worse."

"Oh, back to your highness? Fine Miss Swan, you are a-"

"Will you two knock it off? You are both supposed to be helping each other! Both of you, into the sofa room!" Mary-Margaret stood in the doorway looking from woman to woman. Seeing that neither of them were moving, she growled "NOW!"

Emma stood and put her hands up in front of her. "M&M, we are fine."

"Emma and Regina, you two are dancing around your issues. You need to go deal with them. I can do this in a comfortable room or right here."

Emma turned and started walking down the hall. Regina followed behind and they turned into the first room on the right. Regina saw a desk with an office chair behind it, a wingback chair with a side table that had a book resting on top of it, and plush couches and chairs of different sizes scattered around the room. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books. "Have a seat anywhere." Emma said as she headed to the wingback chair.

"No Emma." Mary-Margaret scolded. "I will sit in the wingback. You are the patient here as well. Consider this a form of group therapy."

"More like couples therapy." David sarcastically mumbled from the door.

"That will be all David." Mary-Margaret stated as she sat down. He shut the door and she turned to the two women who sat on opposite sides of the room. "You two can have your normal therapy, but consider this an outsider's point of view of your behaviors. Let us start first with you Emma."

"What?" Emma snapped at Mary-Margaret.

"You are handling Regina with kid gloves. Do you want to tell us why?"

"I am not!" Emma defended childishly.

"Emma, you need to be honest. Regina has a right to understand why you are so aloof yet controlling."

"I am not aloof or controlling."

"Really? Well, I can tell her everything, or you can." Emma was fuming with her arms crossed. Mary-Margaret looked at Regina. "And you need to open up about your issues. Every time you start to open up, you stop speaking and clam up. Then we are left wondering if pushing you would do more harm than good." Mary-Margaret then turned to Emma, "And you are the counselor, so push or be supportive, but get out of this funk. Now," Mary-Margaret looked from one woman to the other, "I believe Emma does a tit for tat kinda system. So we will sit here and share until I believe the air is clear."

"Seriously Mary-Margaret! We have chores to do. We can do this in our normal therapy time."

"No Emma. NOW!" Mary-Margaret sternly demanded. "And since you opened your mouth first, you get to start first."

Emma knew this Mary-Margaret was not to be trifled with. She was a sweet and caring woman, but when she believed in something, she saw it through. "Fine. What do you want me to talk about?" Emma questioned without making eye contact.

"You know Emma. Stop stalling. You need to tell her why you are acting the way you are."

Emma nodded and then looked up to meet Regina's brown eyes. Emma could see the defiance in the stubborn woman, but the counselor in her knew this was needed. "So I have been doing this for years. The first few were rough as we worked out the details of this program. But for over six years I have been running Hope in Rainbows and have housed twelve people. You make number thirteen. Eleven of those twelve are living wonderful, sober lives all over the country. I speak to all eleven once a week and make sure they are doing well. I surprise visit them once a year and we spend time making sure everything is fine. I have done it that way for all six years." A tear dropped down Emma's cheek and she closed her eyes to compose herself for a moment.

Regina watched her for a minute and asked the obvious question. "What happened to the twelfth?" As she finished her question, she noticed Emma's shoulders began to shake and her sobs could be heard.

"He was my last patient. His name was Neal. He was here about a year ago. He had a serious drug problem and could not finance it, so he began to steal to afford his habit. He was caught with about forty thousand dollars worth of stolen watches. Of course, he was facing quite a few charges but he made a deal and gave the names of his drug dealers and conspirators. He was sent here. He was my most promising patient. He was attentive and showed an eagerness to get better. Somewhere along the twelve weeks, he felt that he had fallen in love with me. He kissed me on his last day here and told me that he was happy here. He wanted to stay with me and help us with the program. He wanted to help others. I told him no. I thought I let him down gently. I gave him an out and told him these feelings happen between patient and therapist but they are not real. He wouldn't hear it and told me he would find me and we would be together."

"Did you have feelings for him?" Regina did not know why that mattered to her, but it did.

"At the time, I thought I might. But now I know I just wanted the best for him and for him to be happy. I cared about him as a friend and patient, but that was all. Every time I took a flight somewhere, he managed to meet me in that city a day later. I finally gave in and slept with him once. Afterwards, I totally stopped it. I told him no more, I had screwed up and should have never taken that step. I thought distance would be best, and I stopped making my weekly call to him." Emma took a deep breath as she prepared to finish her story. "Weeks passed with him calling and I never took the call. I listened to his messages, but he never sounded in danger just desperate for me. I should have answered. I should have handled it better."

Mary-Margaret sat quietly; she hoped that Regina would handle the situation. She only waited another moment until Regina stood and moved to sit on the love-seat with Emma. Regina grabbed her hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"What happened Emma?" Regina whispered.

"He started using again. He was in a different city, with a different name, but when he started buying that shit again he was recognized. He had put a few big names in prison and wasn't very popular. His body was found about six months ago. He had an obscene amount of cocaine on him. The police ruled it a drug overdose. When the drugs were tested, they found the drugs were laced with fentanyl. They believe Neal was recognized and he was sold the batch to kill him. My program was looked into to see its effectiveness. I did not care about that. It was not my program that failed Neal, but me. I have lived with the doubt and regret for six months. I cannot make the same mistake with you. Your life literally depends on me being my best, but I am afraid to make a mistake." The tears flowed down Emma's face and Regina's heart broke for the woman and her pain.

"Emma, I need you to be your best, and if you make a mistake, we will fix it. But you did not make the decision to do those drugs. You did not administer them to Neal. He made those decisions. Every action has a reaction. Your action was not the best, but his reaction was his decision to make. It is not your fault."

"Everyone says that, but I don't feel that way."

"Then do it the right way with me." Regina firmly stated.

Emma looked up and the two women stared at each other for a long moment. They appeared to be having a silent conversation and Mary-Margaret felt like she was intruding on a private moment. Mary-Margaret cleared her throat and the two women slightly jumped realizing she was still in the room. "Great Emma. Regina, I believe it is your turn."

Regina stood and made her way back to her original seat. She looked at the floor for a full minute before she began. "I guess my story starts awhile ago."


	11. Chapter 11

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 11

A/N: There are mentions of violence and rape. It does not go into detail, but a warning is needed.

* * *

 _Regina stood and made her way back to her original seat. She looked at the floor for a full minute before she began. "I guess my story starts awhile ago."_

Regina cleared her throat and rubbed her hands on her pant legs. The material was a thick, heavy blend. The tan color did nothing for her figure, but she could see its uses with outdoor work.

"Regina." Regina looked up to see Emma's expectant eyes. "It's ok. Get it all out and we will go from there."

"Right. I was raised in a wealthy family. My father owns many companies and deals mostly with the financial industry. I was raised properly with tutors and boarding schools, but my father saw I had a skill for the management of problem issues and mathematics. I was groomed to be his replacement. He said I would be more than he ever could. My mother didn't feel the same. She wanted the company and she felt I needed a man by my side to show how strong the company would be. As a teenager, I realized I enjoyed the company of women as well and began to realize I didn't need a man to make my dreams come true. I could be single and run the company or be with a man or a woman. On one brave Christmas break, I told my mother I could do it alone. I told her I wanted to find love, not someone who just filled a void for the company's future. She laughed at me and told me I was foolish.

My father never disagreed with her and on my eighteenth birthday I was given a present that I never wanted. My mother introduced me to a man who worked in my father's company. He was a rising star, known for being ruthless and aggressive. His name was Leo. I argued for hours with my parents that night. They had negotiated an agreement with the man. I would marry him and together we would be handed the entire company. My parents both got something out of the deal and Leo got what he wanted, but there was nothing that was beneficial for me. I argued until I was hoarse. My mother threatened me. She said she would cut me off and leave me to starve at the side of the road if I did not follow through. I felt trapped. I had worked my whole life to take over for my father. I had worked to make his company flourish. And here I was, given that opportunity but next to a man whom I did not love. A man who had his own plans for power.

So I began to make a plan of my own. There was a stable boy that worked in my parents stables. He tended to the horses and did chores around the property. His name was Daniel and he was my only friend. I had a crush on the older boy for years and knew he liked me back, but being at boarding school my entire life prevented anything from developing. I went to him to assist me in getting out of the agreement. After a month of trying to find a solution, we decided the only way to prevent me from marrying Leo was for me to marry Daniel."

Emma interrupted Regina. "This sounds like some stupid medieval shit! Seriously, what parents force an arranged marriage on their kid?"

Regina shook her head. "Unfortunately it still happens all over the world Emma. Not very often in the U.S. but when companies, power, and fortunes are at stake, more often than you realize."

"That's insane. I'm sorry for interrupting. Are you ok to keep going?"

Regina nodded and focused back on her hands. "One night, I was told our engagement had been announced and the engagement photos for the papers were to be taken the next day. A script was even written for how the two of us had met and fallen in love." Regina's tone took a bitter sound to it. "The funny part was I had only met Leo once. I don't think at that point I could have even of picked him out of a crowd. And yet, here I was practicing a script of how we had met when I had visited my father's building. The next night, I ran to the stables. Daniel and I decided we had to leave immediately. He knew a man in the next town that would marry us. I was in college, but I told him I could finish it later. I knew I had to get out of the arrangement or I would die. I loved him because he was saving me. I loved him because he was my only friend. I loved him because he was brave, when I was weak." Regina shook her head as the tears leaked out. "As we were sneaking around the house to my car, my mother stepped out of the shadows. She said she wasn't stupid and had heard of our plan. She whistled and three large men walked out of the darkness by my car. Two men grabbed Daniel and one grabbed me. I heard my mother tell the two men to dispose of him. I started screaming and kicking. The man carried me into the house and locked me in my room. Two days later, I was visited by my mother. She informed me Daniel had packed his belongings and left without saying anything to anyone. She told me she had called the police to report him missing since he had no family, but the police also believed he just moved on to another job. I knew she had told me that to inform me that no one would believe me if I went to the cops. Then she said it was time to grow up and fulfill my responsibilities and if I continued behaving like a child more people would die. It broke my heart, knowing that I had Daniel killed."

"That was not your fault. That was completely you mother."

Regina smirked. "Isn't that exactly what I told you about Neal?"

"That's not the same thing. Now, I have heard of Leo, please continue your story. I'm very curious now."

Regina audibly swallowed. "It goes downhill really fast here. Brace yourselves." Regina stated to Mary-Margaret and Emma. "After a month of being the perfect puppet for my mother, I realized there was only one way out. I had to die to get out of the arrangement. I started to plan my suicide. I was careful in my research. I wanted a quick, easy, and mess-free way to go. One night after a dinner event, I was told to go home with Leo for appearances. I had never had sex. I had fooled around in boarding school, but I was still a virgin. That night I thought I would sleep in a spare bedroom but was shown to Leo's master bedroom. I thought he was being chivalrous. When he came in almost naked, I told him that I thought this was just for show. He laughed and called me naive. He told me that I was his and he was going to prove that. He told me I was just a bonus that came with the keys to the company and he planned on using me as such." Regina winced as the memories overtook her mind. Her sobs broke the silence of the room and Emma jumped off her couch and moved to Regina's.

"Shhhh. I'm so sorry Regina." Emma consoled as she hugged the woman tightly. Her hands rubbed the woman's back as Regina turned into the embrace. They sat on the couch for fifteen minutes as Emma just held Regina and whispered reassurances.

"I'm sorry. I cannot go into detail about that yet. Can I skip ahead?"

"Of course." Mary-Margaret answered. "You and Emma can revisit that in your personal therapy later."

Regina nodded and Emma sat back giving the woman space. She instantly missed the contact but blamed it on the desire to help others.

"That night, my screams were heard throughout his house. I had a guard that traveled everywhere with me. He was definitely on my mother's payroll and was there to make sure I stayed in line, but that night he could not stand to hear a defenseless woman's screams as she was raped by her unwanted fiancé. He broke through the door and shot Leo. I was just glad it was over. My parent's publicist made it to the house before the police and weaved this story of an intruder. They couldn't admit to the public that their only daughter was being raped by the man they had wanted as a son-in-law. So they devised this story that an intruder had caught my patrol off guard and had taken his gun. The story told that Leo and I were making love for the first time and the intruder shot him before my guard wrestled him to the ground. Somehow the intruder got away and the police spent many years looking for a man that did not exist. For his silence, my guard was allowed to stay on my mother's payroll, but was demoted to some minor position.

I thought I might be free, but my mother said if I had just taken it like a good future wife, I would still have the company. Since she felt like I had failed her, she rejected me. She started looking into taking the company public and designating a board of directors. She said she would rather it be in the hands of a room full of men than myself. I followed every instruction after that. I finished at the top of my class in University, I went where she told me to go, I did everything asked of me, but she never gave me any praise. After awhile, I realized it didn't matter what I did or how hard I tried. My mother was calling the shots, and I would never get what I had worked so hard for. I turned to a friend who knew a guy. I started with prescription pills. It was slow, just enough to sleep without the nightmares of Daniel or that night with Leo. Then they didn't work as well, so I started taking more. Eventually, I was introduced to other forms of drugs. I stopped listening to my mother and the family decided I had become unmanageable. You have probably seen the rest in the tabloids. I started dating Emily, the model, and we enjoyed partying together. That relationship was built off my money, my name, and her connection to drugs. We hurt each other more than helped each other. We had a fun time but I felt more alone when I was with her than when I was actually alone. It wasn't fun at all, but I thought I needed someone. Anyway, she broke up with me when she saw the money was drying up. I used the breakup as an excuse to do more drugs. After a few more incidents with the police and media, I ended up here. And that's it." Regina finished quietly.

"I think there is more to it than that. But I think that is more than enough for today." Emma stated reasonably. "M&M, can you make us some lunch? I think we will do our chores that afternoon and save therapy until tomorrow."

Mary-Margaret just smiled as she stood and headed to the door. On her way out, she turned back to see Emma sitting close to Regina. Her hand was softly rubbing the brunettes back and she was whispering to her. Mary-Margaret raised an eyebrow and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 12

A/N: I have purposely drawn out the previous chapters for the detail and background. We are going to start time jumping and I will make mention of it in the story. If it gets confusing, please let me know.

* * *

After lunch the two women headed out the back door and made their way to a small tool shed. Regina inhaled deeply and smiled. Her eyes were closed and her lips quirked at the corners. "I love the smell of fall." She stated quietly. "I love the orange and red leaves, I love the cooler weather, and I love jumping in the leaves." She admitted sheepishly.

Emma just laughed. "Me too." Emma smiled shyly at her as their eyes connected for a moment too long.

"There you two are. I thought you had got lost." David jokingly commented.

"Nah. You ready for us?"

"Yep. I have the chainsaw and we have the log splitter set up by the hole. I will get started over here."

Emma nodded as David turned and walked away. She turned back to see Regina eyeing her rebelliously. "We have chores. We have to do them daily or we get behind. Now, David will cut down the trees and cut them into manageable pieces. Then we will load them in the small trailer and pull them to the log splitter. After we split them, we will stack them in the hole."

"What is the hole?"

"The hole is a crawl space that connects to the basement. We stack all of our wood there so in the worst of winter we still will have dry wood. Here is a pair of gloves, and if you hop in the trailer, I will pull you to the trees." Emma stated as she stepped out of the tool shed.

"Are you going to pull me yourself?" Regina stopped as she saw the four-wheeler with a small trailer attached. "Never mind." Regina mumbled. She made her way to the trailer and looked in with disdain. "I am not sitting in there with the dirt, bugs, bark, and anything else that is in there."

"Fine! Hop behind me." Emma stated as she adjusted forward on the seat. "Do you have to be difficult about everything?"

"No. Just when I know I deserve something better."

Emma laughed as Regina sat behind her on the ATV. "And you get upset when I call you 'your majesty' why?"

Regina did not have time to respond as Emma hit on the gas. She believed she heard a 'Hang on' as the vehicle jerked forward, but was not sure as Emma's beautiful laugh was still ringing in her ears. They drove down a path just big enough for a four-wheeler. Regina saw David at the side of the path where the trail slimmed to the size of a horse trail. He was cutting a tree that was at the very edge of the path. Emma stopped the ATV a good distance away from David.

"Why didn't you park closer? Now we have to walk farther." Regina whined.

Emma turned angrily. "You sound like a spoiled brat. David is cutting down trees. If one takes a bad turn and falls towards us, I don't want it to land on the four-wheeler." Emma pointed farther back into the trees and Regina could see another ATV. "David's is even farther away for the same reason. All of us do not have tons of money to replace items as easily as you do. Come on." Emma commanded sternly.

Regina felt chastised and slowly walked behind Emma until they were closer to David. Emma waved her hand in the air until David saw her and stopped the chainsaw. He pulled out his earplugs and smiled at the two women. "Hey, I did those three this morning. I will probably do two more, and then I will help you two split the logs."

"Great! How close are you to dropping this one?"

"Maybe thirty minutes, but I will make sure you are both gone before I let it fall." He gave the two women a charming smile.

"Thanks." Emma turned to Regina, "We have a few trees to load up in the trailer." He tone was warm to David, but had turned icy to Regina. Regina looked at David to see the confused look. He shrugged and turned back to the tree he had been working on.

The two ladies walked back to the loose logs lying on the side of the path. "It is really simple. Keep your ears open for any sound. If you hear cracking or David yelling, look toward the tree he is working on. If it falls and you are not paying attention, you could get hurt. Just keep your eyes and ears open." Emma then began picking up an armful of logs. She had gathered a full load before Regina had even realized what was happening. "Well, are you going to help, your majesty?"

Regina snapped into action as Emma's condescending tone reached her ears. She quickly picked up three small logs and followed Emma to the trailer. Emma stacked her six large logs into the trailer and turned back to grab Regina's three. "I'm sorry; it is all I can carry." Regina admitted quietly.

Emma looked into Regina's dark brown eyes with compassion. "That is ok. You will get stronger as time goes on. Carry what you can without hurting yourself." She smiled at Regina as she walked on. The two women worked in silence for the next thirty minutes as they loaded the trailer. When it was full, Emma walked to the ATV and grabbed a radio. "David, you copy."

Regina heard the chainsaw stop before she heard David's voice return on the radio. "I copy."

"We are going to the hole. Radio if you need anything."

"Copy that."

Regina heard the chainsaw start back up as Emma hopped onto the four-wheeler. Regina scooted onto the back of the seat and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. As the ATV started its trek toward the house, Regina realized her hands were splayed on Emma's stomach and the brunette could feel the firm muscles through the thin fabric of the blonde's tank top. Her face was inches from the blonde's neck and she could smell vanilla and cinnamon. Her mind instantly started reeling as her body tensed. How had she not felt this desire on the way into the woods? No, not desire, it was not desire. It was… well, she didn't know, but it was not desire. She pondered how she had missed these feelings earlier. Maybe she hadn't held Emma this close. Or maybe it was because before they started working Emma had a sweatshirt on.

"Hey, you ok?" Emma asked, startling Regina.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Regina responded as she realized they were stopped. Her arms were still wrapped around Emma's middle. She quickly released the woman. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Emma stepped down and held out her hand to assist Regina off the ATV. After the brunette was on solid ground, Emma let her hand go and moved to the trailer. "Ok, we are going to take each log to the log splitter and divide them. The large ones will need to be cut into quarters, but the smaller ones can be split in half. The really small ones can go straight into the hole." Regina looked confused at Emma's description. "Here, you can split them and I will carry them and help you figure out the sizes." Regina nodded and Emma led her to an old, beat up piece of equipment.

"What year was this made? 1929?"

Emma looked exasperated at Regina's comment. "Listen lady. You need to get it through your head that you cannot say those things. Not to me, not to David, not to Mary-Margaret, and not to any good, hard working person that buys what they can when they can. That is the second time today I feel you have said an ignorant comment."

"Ignorant? Excuse me? I am not ignorant?"

"Really? That is not what I see." Emma stopped and took a deep breath. "Regina, I'm sorry. You are not to blame. It is the system, the way things work. Some people are born with nothing and some have the whole world. It is not your fault, but you will learn that we work hard here. This business does not pay enough for new toys every year. If it works or can be fixed, we continue with it. This is by far the best splitter I have ever operated. Don't judge it by its appearance. It is going to do most of the work for you. Here, sit here at the end." As Regina sat, Emma grabbed a log and handed it to Regina. Emma started the log splitter and the loud sound started Regina. "Sorry, it is loud." Emma yelled over the whine of the motor.

"Yeah, no kidding." Regina yelled back with a scowl.

"Alright, put the log right there in between that plate and the blade. Great, now push that lever down and it will move the plate forward into the blade." Regina held the lever down until the plate reached the blade, effectively cutting the log in half. "Good. Now this is a larger log, so put one of the halves in there and do it again."Emma said as she handed Regina the log. Regina did as she was told and when the log dropped she reached forward to grab it. "NO!" Emma shouted. Emma grabbed the other half piece and handed it to Regina. "Please don't reach to grab a piece; you can get your arm stuck in the hydraulic arm. They weren't too worried about safety in 1929." Emma softened the reprimand with a joke.

"Alright. So how do I get the pieces I need to cut down?"

"I will bring you the logs from the trailer and set them off to the side. I will look at the pieces on the ground to see if any need to be cut down. If so, I will put them off to your side as well."

"Alright, Miss Swan. Let's get started." Emma smiled to the woman as she turned and walked to the trailer.

* * *

Four hours later, as the sun was starting to descend, Emma looked up and wiped the sweat off her forward with her arm. "David, can you pass us the wood and we will hop in the hole and stack it?"

"Sure Emma." David watched as Emma sat on the ledge of the crawl space. She hopped from her perch and crouched down to crawl into the crawl space. "Here Regina, let me help you."

"Uh, no thanks. I am not going down there."

"Come on Regina." Emma called to her from the dark.

"No, Emma."

Emma poked her head out. "Regina, it is a hole that is only three feet deep. You have to crawl through a hole and then you can stand in here. I promise you are safe."

David held out his hand to help Regina down. "Fine. I don't know why I trust you, but I do."

Emma smiled. "That's my girl." Emma said without thought. "I mean," The silence in that moment was deafening.

Regina's eyebrow quirked. "Really?"

"Oh, come on. Just get down here." Emma's face was blushing from the tips of her ears to her chest.

Regina decided to let Emma have some relief and focused on squeezing into the crawl space. When she finally stood on the other side of the wall, she was surprised to see it was over halfway filled with wood.

"We burn a lot of wood in the winter. If the power goes out, it takes the power company forever to get it turned back on." Regina just nodded as she heard wood hitting the floor behind her. "David will throw all of the wood we cut down here. We just stack it neatly and then we are done for the night."

* * *

Regina returned to her room and could not find the energy to even take a shower. She threw herself upon the bed and groaned.

"Miss Mills, I am required to remind you that dinner is in thirty minutes." TAC announced.

"I know TAC, I am just so tired."

"I understand your exhaustion Miss Mills, but a hot shower will loosen your muscles. If you stretch after your shower, you will build more muscle and it will not be as sore tomorrow. Also, you need to consume calories to replace what you have burned today."

"Thank you for the facts TAC." Regina responded sarcastically. She quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

* * *

The house fell into a routine over the next week. Every morning, the four adults would eat breakfast, and then do their daily chores. Sometimes, Regina did household chores and sometimes she worked outside with Emma and David. Her body was still sore from the unaccustomed work, but she was starting feel it as a strength growing instead of a pain. After chores were done for the day, they would all eat lunch and have friendly conversation. After lunch, Emma and Regina would meet for therapy sessions that could last from an hour to four hours. After therapy, Regina would get some time in the stables before dinner, where she would brush the horses and clean their stalls. She never viewed the act as a chore or punishment. Her heart drew her to the stables and she enjoyed every minute of it. Emma found her cleaning out a stall on Regina's fourteenth day in the house.

"Hey, I have a small project that we need to start."

Regina continued to scoop poop out of the stall. "Please do not tell me it is more wood splitting."

"Are you kidding me? You are the best splitter I have ever trained. No, it is a project close to my heart."

Regina turned and looked at the blonde. "Ok, what it is?"

Emma smiled awkwardly. "I would rather show you. Tomorrow, instead of chores in the morning, we will go for a ride after breakfast. Mary-Margaret will pack us a lunch. We will have our session out on the trail. How does that sound?"

Regina had not heard Emma sound so unsure and vulnerable. She was intrigued. "Sounds wonderful Emma. I am excited to see this personal project." Regina responded genuinely.

"Great. Well, I will let you get back to that. I will see you at dinner."


	13. Chapter 13

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 13

The next morning, Regina woke without assistance from TAC. She was dressed and ready to leave the house almost thirty minutes before breakfast. She was becoming more accustomed to the schedule of the house and was surprised of the pride she felt at the small accomplishment. Regina also was slightly ashamed to admit she was excited to see Emma's project. The way the blonde had talked about the project, Regina was sure it was special and close to her. She wanted to see the vulnerable side of the woman. Regina wanted to get to know her, but just as friends, of course. She had always felt like she did not fit in and thought maybe she could change that with Emma. After sitting on her bed, attempting to patiently wait for breakfast, she became bored. Regina opened her closet and made sure all of her clothes were hung and she organized the shelf that held a few books. She opened her dresser drawers and made sure the clothing and personal effects were neatly placed in the drawers. She was fidgeting, she knew it, but was excited to get the day started. She knew she could always go to the kitchen and help Mary-Margaret get breakfast on the table, but she didn't want everyone to realize how excited she was to be out for the day. It wasn't just the day out of the house, or riding the horses, or even getting out of chores, it was the moment of freedom. It was exciting just to spend the day with Emma and getting to experience something out of the normal schedule. Regina pulled open the fourth drawer of the dresser and quickly checked the contents inside. It was then that she noticed the black shoe box in the back left corner of the dresser. Her mind jumped back a couple of weeks to her first night in the house. She had seen the box before going to dinner, but had switched rooms that night and completely forgot about the box. She wondered how she had forgotten, she had been so curious that night. Regina quickly looked around and grabbed the shoe box out of the drawer. She sat on the floor, lifted the lid and moved aside the white tissue paper. Her gasp was the only sound in the room. Stunned, the woman lifted the note that sat atop the items in the box.

 _Regina, everyone has needs. If you need something else, please let me know. Emma_

Regina sat the note aside and lifted the first "gift" out of the box. It was a bullet vibrator, black, and still in the package. Regina cleared her throat and instantly blushed. The woman was not a naïve virgin, but she was unaccustomed to anyone giving her a box of sex toys. In fact, it was very forward of Emma to even assume she would want anything for her "needs." She continued to pull items out of the box, and in the end, had a bullet vibrator, two dildos, two magazines, and a romance novel. Regina was unsure of what to do now. Had these items been in here since her first day? Was Mary-Margaret aware of this box? Did Emma give all of her patients a toy box?

"Miss Mills, it is time for breakfast." TAC announced.

"Thank you TAC. Can you tell them I will be there in just a minute please?"

"Of course." He replied.

Regina quickly packed the box back and put it where she had found it. She stood and smoothed her pants where they had started to bunch from sitting on the floor. She moved to the door, but looked back to make sure she had put all the evidence back into the box. After seeing nothing amiss, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Alright. You ready?" Emma asked as they mounted their horses. After breakfast, Emma and Regina had readied two horses and packed the food for the day.

Regina smiled brightly at the blonde. "Yes. I am ready."

Emma smiled back sweetly. "Alright. It will take us a few hours to get there, unless you want to speed it up a little."

"Lead the way Emma. I am an experienced rider. I can keep up."

Emma gave Regina a mischievous smile. "Well then your majesty; let's see how experienced you are."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at the woman and Emma blushed. She quickly turned her horse and started heading down a trail. Regina turned her horse and began to follow.

* * *

About two hours into the ride, Regina turned her head to view the blonde. "Can I ask you a question Emma?"

Emma turned her head and examined the woman's face. "Of course." She replied curiously. "You can talk to me about anything." The two women had ridden in silence until this point. Most of the ride had been at a quick pace. Regina was right, she was a skilled rider. Most of Emma's patients were beginners and this journey took twice as long.

"I looked in the black shoebox this morning." Regina continued to look at Emma, who kept her face forward and refused to make eye contact.

After a moment of silence, "What is your question?" Emma questioned.

"Do you give all of your clients a toy box?"

"No."

"Why did you give one to me?"

Emma was quiet as she contemplated the answer. "I do research on all of my clients. I was in Los Angeles a week before your hearing. I know many details of your life. In my research, I found a direct correlation between your life choices and your love life. Many times you choose a bad path because of a sexual partner. I wondered if you made these choices for sexual reasons."

"Oh, so you are a Freudian?" Regina deflected.

"Actually, I am not. But I thought if this was the reason you had made some of the negative choices in your life, maybe having the tools to have a release in here might help with your sobriety."

"You bought me multiple sex toys for just one release?" Regina smirked cheekily at Emma.

"No, you know what I mean." Emma blushed at the thought of the woman using them multiple times.

"I am surprised." Regina saw the confusion in Emma's face. "That a Freudian is uncomfortable talking about sex and that the same person still bought sex toys for another person." Regina finished as she chuckled.

Emma just playfully scowled. "It was not meant to offend you. I just wanted you to be comfortable and do what you needed to do. Do you need anything else?"

Regina smirked. Emma was still refusing to look at her. The topic definitely made the woman uncomfortable. Regina loved it. "No, I think you covered it. I might want more books though. I will need to see what I have first." Emma just nodded and continued to ride in silence. "Does Mary-Margaret know?"

Emma turned and finally looked the woman in the eye. "What?" The blonde sounded very confused.

"I'm sorry. Does Mary –Margaret know you buy sex toys for your clients? I'm assuming she stocks the room with clothes and toiletries. Does she know about the box?"

"No. She picks out the clothes and sets up the room. I always do the final check and slip a package into the bottom drawer of the dresser for each client. You are the only client that has received an R rated box."

"Hmmm. Interesting." Regina responded. "Would you like to analyze that?" The brunette goaded the other woman.

Emma outright laughed at the remark. "I would, but we are here."

The two women topped the hill that they seemed to have been climbing for the entire journey. Just off to the left stood a station for the horses, including a water trough and a post to tie the horse's reigns. Emma hopped off her horse and led the animal to the station. Regina followed suit. The women took the packs off the horse's backs and turned to a small patch of open space. The clearing was surrounded by tall trees on three sides. Emma walked towards the only view not blocked by trees where a small unskillfully made fence was erected. As they made their way closer, Regina noticed the hill was actually a small mountain and the area without trees was actually a drop off.

Regina dropped the pack on the ground as she made her way to the fence. She gripped the top rail, which was waist high, and looked over the side. "Whoa. That is at least a hundred foot drop."

"Yep. That is why we built the fence."

"We?"

"Yes. This is the edge of my property. This is where the picture was taken years ago."

"This is where you saw the rainbow?"

"Yes. So, every client I have had comes up here with me and we work on a project. We build something to mark the changes they are making on the same ground that I made mine. It has some poetry to it."

After a moment, Regina asked "What are we building?"

"Well, we get to decide that together. My previous clients and I have cut down trees, made the horse station, built a fence, and put in a fire pit. What else do we need?"

"Well, a place to sit would be nice." Regina stated while looking around.

"Alright. A swing or bench?"

"A bench of course Miss Swan. I can see someone swinging and swing right off the side of the cliff."

"Great. We use the tools and materials we have. So, we will cut down a tree and make the bench ourselves. After it is built, we will bring it back up here and install it. Let's get a plan together."

* * *

After a plan was made for the bench, Regina and Emma spread the blanket and had lunch. After lunch, they lay on the blanket and Regina spoke of her past. Their previous therapy sessions had dealt with Regina's drug history and the choices she had made while high. Emma knew she had to build the trust between her and Regina before she would open up completely. Emma needed Regina to realize what had caused her to turn to drugs in the first place. Regina also needed to talk about Daniel and Leo. It would be the only way that Regina would be able to let go and move on. But Regina did not speak of any of these issues, but about her parents. Emma was content to let her speak and get other issues off her chest first.

After their session was done, Emma led Regina back to the horses and the two women hopped on. They made their way back to the house. After the initial steep grade of the hillside had leveled out, Regina quickly blurted, "Race you back to the house." Then she urged her horse to begin to run.

Emma hesitated for a second before the words registered in her brain. "Hey, no fair." She whined like a child as she encouraged her horse to catch up to Regina's. She could hear Regina's melodically laugh as she rode ahead of Emma. The sound was beautiful and Emma had to stop herself from stating the thought aloud.

* * *

Mary-Margaret was not expecting Emma and Regina for a few more hours. David would return about a half an hour after the ladies. They would be tired and hungry. Her stew was about done, but she wouldn't have the homemade bread done for quite awhile. She was washing the cutting board and looking out the window when she saw two horses coming down from the trail. It was too early to be Emma and Regina unless something had happened. The fear from that thought made the woman go to the back door and step out onto the deck. The sight shocked the woman. Emma and Regina appeared to be racing to the barn and were neck and neck. The two grown women were acting like children. The smiles on their faces were wide and bright. Mary-Margaret had never seen a smile like that on Regina's face, and it seemed like a lifetime ago that she had witnessed that look on Emma's face. Emma jumped off her horse first and declared herself the winner.

"Miss Swan, I reached the barn first. You just got off your horse first."

"Don't be a sore loser." Emma kidded with the other woman. Emma then held out her hand for Regina to take if the assistance was needed. Mary-Margaret would have thought the act appeared very chivalrous if she wouldn't have known better. The two women then went into the barn together.

Mary-Margaret went back into the kitchen to prepare for an earlier dinner than expected. She kept her eye on the barn door waiting for Emma and Regina to appear. When they did, she gasped in surprise. The blonde bumped her shoulder against Regina's. Regina responded with a shoulder bump of her own. The two women kept bantering as they playfully nudged each other.

When Emma held open the back door for Regina and stepped in behind her, she was surprised to see the look on Mary-Margaret's face. "What?" she asked.

Regina turned to look at Mary-Margaret. The woman looked upset about something. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Of course not. Can you excuse Emma and me? We need to talk."

"Sure." Regina slowly answered. "Actually, I need to go take a shower before dinner." She smiled at Emma and then left the room.

"What is going on?" Mary-Margaret asked while flicking Emma with the tip of her towel.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened up there Emma? You two are flirting. Emma, you cannot go through this again. Do you not remember what happened with Neal?"

"We were not flirting!" Emma responded adamantly. "And of course I remember Neal. This is not the same thing!"

"Emma, whatever you are feeling, it has to stop."

"M&M, you don't know what you are talking about. Drop it!" Emma said forcefully. "We had a good time today. That's it. Now, I'm going to take a shower."

Emma left the room and Mary-Margaret went back to the window. A few minutes later she saw David enter the barn to put his horse up for the night. He then headed towards the house. The second he walked in the door M&M was in front of him. "David, what happened today? The girls are acting like they went on a date."

"What? No honey, they just had a good time. I have never seen Emma laugh as much as she did today. They just had fun and challenged each other. Trust me, if something was happening between them, I would know."

Mary-Margaret sighed. "I don't know, but I trust you." She smiled at her husband and he leaned forward to give her a reassuring hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Finding Hope in Rainbows

Chapter 14

The next morning, Regina walked into the dinning room to find it empty. She made her way into the kitchen, confusion painting her face. Breakfast was always served promptly at seven. At one minute till, she expected to see Emma sitting at the head of the table talking to David. She turned the corner to see David and Mary-Margaret sitting at the breakfast bar. "Where is Emma?"

Mary-Margaret turned and eyed Regina suspiciously. "Why?"

"What? Why are you acting weird?" Regina turned to David who was giving her a friendly smile. "Is she sick? She is always here before me."

David chuckled. "No, Emma doesn't get sick. No, she went to check on all of her former patients. She checks on them once a year. I believe she hasn't heard from one in a few weeks, so she is going to check his progress and she will be back in a few days."

"She didn't say anything about it to me." Regina mumbled.

"She doesn't have to." Mary-Margaret bit back. David gave a concerned look to his wife. "I mean, she has obligations. It was a last minute trip."

"Well, as long as she is ok." Regina stated awkwardly. She could feel the tension in the room and had no idea why it was present.

"She wants things to continue just as if she was here. So you will work with me on the chores and M&M will do your therapy."

"Thank you David." Regina definitely did not want Mary-Margaret as her therapist, but could find no reason to be difficult. No doubt, if she was to give them trouble, Emma would be told immediately. "When do you think she will be back?"

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes at the question. David gave her a stern look before turning back to Regina. "It usually takes about a week, but she just saw them about a month before you arrived, so it should just be a few days."

Regina just nodded and made her way to the counter to get some breakfast.

* * *

Three days later and Regina had not seen or heard from Emma. The house was boring without the blonde to make it fun. Regina stayed in her room unless she was doing chores or in therapy. For the first time since arriving at the house she felt lonely. In these times her mind went back to the drugs. She would think about how she always had friends when she was high. They may not have been true friends, but she was never this lonely. At least she never remembered being this lonely.

Mary-Margaret had been distant and slightly aggressive with her during therapies. In her previous weeks, the other woman was almost annoyingly clingy, but something had changed. Regina was unsure of what had occurred, but it made it difficult for her to relax. She was on edge and in the past, she would secure drugs. Usually prescription pills, but occasionally cocaine. She would feel better being in a different world. Under the influence, she never had to deal with her problems. She felt in control and free from others when she was high.

Regina stood and paced in her room before dinner. She needed out. She felt trapped and uncared for. As she walked back and forth, she clinched her fist fighting the urge to trash the room. She felt the hurt and loneliness morph into anger. "Ahhhhh." The woman screamed. She grasped her hair and hoped the feelings would pass.

* * *

David heard the scream as he was reading the paper. He glanced up at M&M and saw the woman shrug her shoulders with indifference as she made dinner. He hopped up and went to the guests' room.

"Regina?" He stated as he knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before slightly cracking it open. He was met with a grown, frail woman sitting on the floor grasping her hair and crying. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Where is Emma?" The woman quietly asked in between sniffles. "I need Emma."

"I do not know right now. If you give me a few moments, I will give her a call."

"Please do not tell her I am like this. Please!"

"Regina, what is going on?" David's concern was evident in his tone. He sat next to the brunette on the floor. He wanted to wrap an arm around the woman's shoulder, but did not know how it would be taken in her current state.

"I am just a little down. Emma knows just what say. I know she would say something to make me feel better."

"She is good at that. I can say something, it isn't as sweet as Emma's, but I will be honest." At Regina's nod, the man continued. "You suck at chopping wood, and you are a little too prissy to make it living in the woods with us,"

"I thought this was supposed to help." Regina deadpanned.

"Shhh. It is. But, you have improved so much since you have arrived. You look healthier, you are stronger, and you seem to be getting your shit together. We all get depressed; it's just your previous way of handling that has been taken away. It will take time for you to find a productive outlet. I know you can." David smiled a charming smile at the broken woman. Regina just nodded. "Alright, I will give Emma a call and let you know any information I get."

* * *

David had nothing to report and that night Regina wished she had never come to the house. The next day was exactly the same and Regina started sitting silently during her sessions with Mary-Margaret. The two women were like gasoline and fire. The sessions turned into Mary-Margaret pressuring Regina to talk, and Regina refusing. They would do this for over an hour every day. Regina's stable rights were taken away for being uncooperative in therapy. So she spent all of her time in her room. She stopped attending meals and would pace all night long. Her desire to get her hands on any illegal substance was becoming overwhelming. She would bite her lip, dig her fingernails into her palms, and even pull her hair to get her mind off thoughts of drugs. These feelings were worse than the withdraws. She would cry until her body wore itself out, then fall asleep for a short period of time until she would do it all again the next day.

* * *

Eight days after Emma's departure, Regina woke to a knocking on her door. "Go away David. I do not want breakfast." Regina grumpily replied.

The door opened to a woman with blonde, wild hair. "Well, you should eat. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"Emma." Regina stated the name with reverence. Then her voice went cold. "Where have you been?" Regina gave the woman a hard stare.

"I had to check on a past client."

"For eight days? Really?"

"Yes. Regina I have obligations to others as well. When you are out of here, you will appreciate that you have someone who will come at anytime to help you. Now, let's talk about you. I am getting negative information from M&M and David."

"I don't want to talk about it with you. Emma, I felt abandoned when you were just gone. Why didn't you just tell me you were leaving?" The brunette sounded wounded and vulnerable.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. It was a last minute thing. Now, tell me what happened. David said you wouldn't attend meals but you were helpful during chores. M&M says you were uncooperative during sessions and stayed in your room the rest of the time. What happened?" The concern was evident, but Regina was angry.

"I will not talk about it." She clenched her jaw and turned her head away from the blonde.

Emma let out a deep sigh. "Fine, but now that I am back, you will attend meals and we will have a nice long session." She stated with authority.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair. Mary-Margaret looked distrustfully between Regina and Emma. Emma seemed calm, but could sense the tension in the air. David ate as quickly as he could. And Regina kept her eyes on her plate and pushed the food around with her fork.

"Alright. Is anyone going to tell me what is going on? I leave for eight days, and everyone is acting strange." No one responded and David just shoved more food in his mouth. "M&M?" The pixie haired brunette just shook her head. "Regina?" Emma looked at the woman, hoping for an answer. She did not even look up to Emma, and just shrug her shoulders. "Fine. David, can you prepare a couple of horses? Regina and I have a tree to cut down and bring it back to the house."

David quickly jumped up, glad to be getting out of the awkward situation. "Wait? You are letting her go outside after her behavior?"

"Yes, Mary-Margaret. I need to find out what has happened in the last week, and Regina and I have a project that needs to be developed like her sobriety." Emma responded sternly.

"I can tell you exactly what happened."

"Tonight. Today, I will hear what Regina has to say and we will get a few things done in the process." Emma stood and turned to Regina. "Go get some work clothes on. We will need to leave shortly." Regina stood and walked away never making eye contact.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me anything?" Emma asked about an hour into the ride. When she was met with silence, she tried another tactic. "Alright then, what kind of tree would you like? What do you want our bench to look like?"

"I was thinking oak."

"Wow. She speaks." Emma joked. "Ok. What else were you thinking?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the attempted joke. "I thought we could use oak and after we build it maybe carving FHIR on the backrest."

Emma looked at the woman. "That is very thoughtful. I also have a friend who is an artist. Maybe she could also put a rainbow on the back since that is what everyone will see when they reach the top."

Regina felt angry at the thought. "I thought this was our project Emma. Now you want your 'friend' to have a hand in it?"

"What? No, I mean, yes. I just meant she can be of assistance."

Regina was reeling at the thought of another woman assisting Emma with anything. "Fine. I am tired of riding." And with that, the woman kicked her horse into motion and took off.

Emma was stunned for a few seconds before she took off after the woman. At the top of the hill, she found Regina tying her horse to the post. "You shouldn't run off like that. You could have been hurt."

"Already more than I am?"

"Talk to me Regina. I am here for you."

"Really? Because you weren't the last week. I couldn't even get a hold of you."

Emma grabbed the ax off the saddle. She wanted to cut down the tree the hard way. "I was still there for you, just a little distant. I will always be available for you." She spoke as she found the tree. "This is a nice big oak. This would make a perfect tree." At Regina's nod, Emma made five hard swings about two feet off the ground. "Alright. Here is what we are going to do. I am going to give you the ax, and you get to swing as much as you want, but you have to describe your feelings on every swing."

"Fine." Regina responded. She was anxious to get done and go back to her room. She grabbed the ax and Emma stepped back a few feet. Regina picked up the ax and hoisted it to her shoulder. "Lonely." She swung. "Unaccepted." She swung again. "Bullied." Another swing. This continued for about ten swings. The brunette was huffing from the exertion. As she panted she whispered "fear."

"Why are you afraid? You are doing great."

"Emma," The brunette actually looked into the sea green eyes. "You left for eight days. Eight days and I fell apart. Mary-Margaret treated me like shit. David felt pity for me. And I had no one to go to. You deserted me. You left me with those two idiots and I fell apart." The brunette turned a finger to the blonde. "You," she emphasized with her finger. "You are my biggest fear because you are feeding me hope."

"Regina, hope is what you need."

"NO." She shouted. The anger was bubbling inside her. It was all of her emotions together, feeding on her insecurities. It was driving her to the edge.

"Regina, you will be ok. I know you will. You just have to trust me. Stop being stubborn and l can help you."

"Shut up Emma. You know nothing."

"Knock it off woman." Emma responded. Before she had time to realize what was happening, Regina had lifted the ax into the air, and swung it down towards Emma. The look in the brunette's eye scared Emma. The anger radiated off Regina and the ax began its descent towards Emma. Her natural reaction was to put her left arm up to protect her body from the ax.

The sound of a bone snapping and a woman screaming was the only sound heard in the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 15

David heard the female scream as he rode toward the clearing. He was still about a hundred yards away, but he kicked his horse into a run. Emma had not radioed him, and he knew he was not supposed to be seen by the patient unless it was a radioed emergency, but the scream gave him a chilling fear. He burst into the clearing and the scene before him made his stomach turn.

"Emma?" He whispered as he walked up to the injured woman. She was sitting on the grass with the ax in her right hand. Her head was bowed and her left arm was nestled against her body. "Emma, what happened? Are you hurt?" He looked to Regina and saw her laying on her back about ten feet away. She was crying softly and rubbing her wrist. "Emma, talk to me."

"David, I am about to get sick. The pain is making me nauseous."

"What happened? I heard the scream."

"That was me." Regina finally admitted sitting up.

"Don't you dare move." Emma ordered forcefully. "David, tie her up."

David didn't question Emma. He walked quickly to his horse and pulled two zip ties that were intertwined. He then walked back to Regina.

"Please David, don't. My wrists already hurt."

"And why is that?" Emma questioned. "Is it because I had to twist your arm to get the ax from you? David, she has to be detained. She is a risk at this point."

"No, please, don't." Regina begged as David easily grabbed her wrist and tightened one zip tie. She continued to cry and beg as he grabbed her other arm and pulled it behind her body. He connected the wrists and tightened the zip ties. "Ouch, they are too tight."

"Good." David said as he started to walk away from the woman. "Emma, what happened?" The woman had not moved either arm. She barely moved her head high enough to look at Regina. David crouched down beside her, still unable to see her arm.

"We started cutting down the tree. All of a sudden, Regina just lost it and turned the ax on me. As she swung down, I lifted my left arm to protect my face. It was natural reaction. My right was slightly slower and the handle hit my arm. My right hand grabbed the ax just under the ax head and I pulled it away from her."

"And you hurt me in the process."

"Shut up." Emma stated angrily. "I then shoved her away from me." Emma tilted her head back down. "David," she whispered. "It is really bad. Turn her around so she cannot see." Emma requested quietly.

David stood and made his way over to the brunette. He lifted her and turned her body so she could not see Emma. He then lowered her so she was lying on the ground. "I cannot move." She complained.

"Good. If you roll over or try to move, I will harm you. Do you understand?" The threat sounded real. Regina just nodded and laid still. David turned around and headed back over to Emma. "Ok Em, show me."

Emma looked up into David's eyes. He saw the tears rushing down her face. She pulled her arm away from her body with a painful gasp and David had to keep himself from getting sick in front of the woman. "As you can see," Emma tried to joke. "It is a compound fracture."

David knew his face must have been a horrible green color. "Em, that's not a compound fracture, that is a completely broken bone that has popped out of your arm. I have to call Mary-Margaret. You will not be able to ride your horse back to the house."

"David, Mary-Margaret will kill her."

"As she should. Emma, she tried to kill you. You have to call Hopper and get her sent back to prison. She is dangerous."

"I don't understand what is going on with her. One day she is fine, eight days later she is a mess. I should have just stayed and dealt with my issues."

"Let me call M&M and then we will talk as she drives up here." David pulled his radio off his belt. "Mary-Margaret, do you copy?" After fifteen seconds, David tried again. "M&M do you copy?"

"I copy." Came the reply a few seconds after the second call.

"We need assistance to Rainbow Hill. Can you bring the four-wheeler and the emergency first aid kit?"

"David, what happened? Are you alright? Is Emma?"

Emma snorted as she realized the woman never asked if Regina was okay. David looked to her when he heard the noise. "I really need to know what happened while I was gone. I wanted to get it out of her, but I know you know."

David just nodded as he answered Mary-Margaret. "I am fine. Emma is injured. We will explain everything when you get here. Time is of the essence. Emma is bleeding pretty badly."

"Copy that. Over and out."

Emma looked to David. "Can you get my extra shirt from my pouch and we can wrap this until M&M gets here?" David moved toward her horse, but stopped when she called back out to him. "And David, I have to know. It just cost me my safety." David nodded and continued to the horse.

* * *

After Emma's arm had been wrapped and Regina had been moved farther away from Emma, David sat down to explain the previous week. "Mary-Margaret has it in her head that you and Regina have feelings for each other."

"I know. That is why I left for a week. I wanted to see if they were real feelings or transference."

"Right, well, while you were gone, M&M was very rude and aggressive towards Regina. At first, it just seemed like she was irritable, but every time Regina would ask about you or talk about you, M&M would get more upset."

"Why didn't you do something David? I know she is your wife, but this is a woman's life we are dealing with here."

"I know. I talked to Mary-Margaret and she made it seem like it was part of dealing with Regina's feelings of transference for you. I realized it was all going downhill, but by the time I recognized how aggressive her behavior was, well, I assumed you would be home."

"What else happened? I mean, I see why Regina couldn't get her feelings out in therapy."

"Yeah. She wouldn't open up to Mary-Margaret in therapy, so M&M started punishing her by lessening her outside time. Regina started holding everything in. She wouldn't talk at meals, and eventually stopped coming."

"What the fuck David?"

"Mary-Margaret is afraid you two have feelings for each other. It scares her."

"I don't care if it scares her. We are dealing with a delicate situation and it requires patience and care. I cannot believe this. I trusted that woman."

"Em, I don't think she meant for any of this to happen."

"Of course she didn't, but the woman had to meddle and this is the results of it. I never should have left. She planted this stupid idea that Regina was falling for me and my past issues with that made me run. David, as your boss and friend I am strongly requesting that you say nothing of this incident to your wife."

"Emma, you know I cannot do that."

Emma looked sternly into the man's hazel eyes as she grit her teeth from the pain in her arm. "Don't forget you signed a confidentiality clause in your acceptance letter. And I hate to blackmail you, but your wife also signed a clause to do no harm. I could have her fired and removed from the property this second. I love you guys and love that you have helped me all these years, but I am not going to throw a patient's life away because she is upset."

David stared hard at Emma. He could see her resolve and anger. He quickly nodded and turned his eyes downward. After a few moments of silence, an engine could be heard in the distance.

"David, put her in the secure room. Do not mistreat her; do not let Mary-Margaret mistreat her. Make sure she has everything she needs. I will be back shortly and I will handle all three of you." Just as Emma finished her statement, Mary-Margaret rode into the clearing and pulled up close to David and Emma.

"Oh my God Emma, what happened?"

"Just a novice with an ax. It's my fault really. I wasn't standing back far enough and she swung back and the ax slipped out of her hand. It came right back and hit me in the forearm." Emma said as she tried to stand without using her hands to help her off the forest floor. David reached over and grabbed under her right arm and pulled her up. Emma winced at the pain of the movement.

"How bad is it?"

"Compound fracture. We need to call Doc and Tink. Tink can drive me to Docs and then come back to help you guys while I am getting worked on."

Mary-Margaret searched for Regina as Emma spoke. "We can handle it for a few days while you are gone Emma. We did it just fine for the past week."

"From what I can see, that is up for debate." Emma stated with her jaw clenched. Her eyes flared with anger.

"Emma, why is Regina all the way over there? And why is she handcuffed?"

"David and I had to assess if the act was accidental or intentional. Because of the circumstances, we feel it was accidental." Emma said as she looked away. "David, Mary-Margaret and I will ride down on the ATV and I will go see Doc. Will you take Regina and the horses to the house and get everything taken care of?"

"Of course Emma."

"Good. David, I trust you to do what is right." She turned to Mary-Margaret. "Can you get the sling out of the first aid kit? I believe we wrapped it pretty well, but this ride is going to hurt badly."

Mary-Margaret grabbed the kit and dug through it. "Here." She stood and started to help Emma put it on. "Don't worry. We will take care of Regina while you are gone."

Emma became upset at the woman's words. "You are not going to be around Regina. You will not see Regina. You will no longer be a destructive force in Regina's rehabilitation. Do you understand me?" Her voice had risen to shouting.

"Emma, I don't know what she told you, but it is obviously not true."

"She didn't tell me a damn thing. She still didn't rat you out after the way you treated her. You will have no contact with her and when I return, we will discuss your duties and position in this program." Emma turned and made her way to Regina. She felt the urge to reassure the woman of her safety. Emma's arm was still excruciating, but the pain had decreased when it was put in the sling. "Regina?" She questioned when she was only five feet away. The woman looked up at her name being called. "I have to go to the doctor and get my arm set. David will take you back to the house. You will be placed in a secure room and David will be in charge of your safety. When I return, we will discuss this incident. Do not speak of it until I return. Do you understand?"

Regina nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand. Emma, I want to apologize-"

"Regina, we will talk about it later. There is a lot we need to discuss. I just need you to follow my instructions. Also, do not let your mind play tricks on you, you are safe and will be fine." Emma quickly turned and walked to the ATV. "David, can you help me on?"

David walked over and helped Emma up onto the four-wheeler. Mary-Margaret gave a dangerous glance to Regina before she hopped onto the ATV. "Knock it off Mary-Margaret. You are still in deep shit." Emma stated after she saw the look. Mary-Margaret knew enough to keep her mouth shut as they drove off.

* * *

David strategically tied the horses together and loaded up Emma's pack. After he had everything completely settled, he turned back to the woman who had hurt his best friend. She sat still, leaning against a tree while David contemplated his options. He started walking towards her and his mixed emotions showed on his face. "I was told to take you to the house and detain you in a safe place. But I know the truth." He sighed. "I know that you intentionally hurt Emma and I cannot allow danger close to her. I cannot take you back to the house."

"But you just said that Emma wants me to be put in the house."

"She does." He stated simply. "But you see, you hurt her and expected her to take care of the damage you caused. What happens if her arm is never the same? You didn't even think of the repercussions to your actions."

"David?" Regina's voice trembled as the man turned away from her.

"Regina, you got yourself into this mess. You are the one who caused this pain. Fix it! I am not cleaning up your mess or saving you." He called over his shoulder as he walked back to the horses.

Regina waited to see if the man was just making her sweat. She watched as he grabbed the reigns of the first horse and began to walk down the path. "David? David? Please don't leave me here. It is going to be dark in a few hours!" She could no longer see the man and did not even hear the sound of the horses. "DAVID!" She shouted and she began to sob.


	16. Chapter 16

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 16

 **A/N:** To the guest reviewer who gave me the best compliment, "I check this story everyday since you posted the last chapter." It means so much to me that all of you find this story worth your time. I have favorite stories that I hit the refresh button just to see if they have updated and to know someone does that for my story is very flattering. I appreciate all of you that have been reading and patiently waiting for updates.

* * *

Halfway down the mountain, the guilt began to sink in. David shook his head. If Emma found out he had left Regina at the top of the mountain, she would kill him. Even worse, if she knew Regina was bound, alone, and unable to defend herself, Emma would never forgive him. David stopped walking and looked up the path. He had always believed he was a good guy, the kind of guy that protected others and followed his moral thoughts and beliefs. He sighed as he pulled his radio off his belt.

"Mary-Margaret, do you copy?"

"I copy."

"Have you got Emma taken care of?"

"Yes. She just left with Tink."

"Great. Can you hop on the four-wheeler and come up the mountain. I cannot handle the three horses and Regina. It is getting dark."

"David, that doesn't make sense." Mary-Margaret paused as if confused by the statement. "Why don't you each ride a horse and tie the third to your horse?"

"Mary-Margaret, I will explain more later. Can you please come? It is getting dark."

* * *

Mary-Margaret rode up the mountain and turned the lights on the ATV. It was getting very dark and she did not see anyone ahead. With Regina being an experienced rider and the light of day waning, David and Regina should be over halfway down the mountain. She continued searching the path for the small group, but saw no one. About a half of an hour later, she saw a lone figure leading the three horses down the mountain. Mary-Margaret stopped the four-wheeler twenty feet away and let David walk to her.

"David!" Mary-Margaret exasperatedly sighed. "What is going on? Where is Regina?"

"Mary-Margaret, I need you to take the horses to the barn. I will take the four-wheeler and go back for Regina. You are a better rider and can control multiple horses. I cannot."

"What aren't you telling me?" Mary-Margaret became upset. "I am not stupid David. Emma getting hurt wasn't an accident, was it?"

"I cannot say anything."

"I am your wife, David."

"And my boss has brought up the confidentiality clause. I cannot say a word. Now, as your husband, I am asking you to please take the horses to the barn and put them up. I have been instructed by Emma to take care of Regina." His voice was stern.

"Alright." Mary-Margaret conceded. She retied the horse reigns to ensure she wouldn't lose one. She then hopped on the lead horse and began a quick trot down the path. She didn't turn to see David run to the ATV and quickly hop on. He had to get to Regina quickly. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

Emma sat in the passenger seat as her best friend drove quickly but safely to Doc's. "Emma, are you sure you are alright? I mean, emotionally. A patient has never tried to harm you before."

Emma laughed. "She isn't a regular patient. She is something else." She stated with a dreamy tone.

"What does that mean?"

"Ah, never mind. It is just the pain talking." Emma laid the seat back and tucked her arm more securely against her chest. "I'm going to try to relax. Can you hurry?"

Tink nodded and looked over her friend.

* * *

David crested the top of the hill and looked towards the tree where he had last seen Regina. She sat against the tree in the same position he had left her. "Alright Regina," he stated as he got off the four-wheeler and walked towards her, "I got the horses taken care of; we should get back to the house."

The woman snarled at him. "Don't try to act like you intended to come back for me. What happened? You finally grew a conscious?"

"Don't talk to me about growing a conscious. You swung an ax at my best friend and seriously hurt her. You deserve to be left out here. But, Emma gave the order that you are not to be harmed, and I respect and love her enough to listen to her. So come on." He ordered as he lifted her by her armpits.

"Don't touch me."

"Regina, it is dark. We need to go back to the house. I can keep you handcuffed and this can be difficult, or you can go willingly and we can both get back quickly and safely." David calmly waited for the woman to fight against her stubborn nature.

"Fine, but only because I need a shower." She relented.

David quickly cut the zip ties and hopped on the four-wheeler. He held out his hand to help Regina up behind him. He started the ATV and quickly sped down the trail.

* * *

"Emma!" Doc called to her happily as she walked into his clinic. The building was closed, but Doc had been treating her since she was a teenager. When she called, he always answered. It also helped that Emma had assisted Doc with his son's drug addiction a few years ago. "What happened?" Doc asked with concern. He could see the way she nestled her arm against her body.

"Uh," Emma looked around the room as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I fell off a horse." She lied rather easily.

Doc eyed her suspiciously. "Alright Emma. Come with me to an examination room. Tink, you may come as well. I might need some help." He stated as he turned away and walked down the hallway.

* * *

David made it to the house relatively easy. He helped Regina off the ATV before getting off himself. He grabbed her arm and quickly tugged her into the house.

"Ouch! David, you are hurting me." Regina cried out.

"Shut up. Trust me, this is nothing to the pain Emma is dealing with." The ride back to the house had only given David time to fume, causing his anger to build. He walked into the kitchen where Mary-Margaret stood. David tried to pull Regina past quick enough, but Regina was being difficult and slowed him down.

"What did you do to Emma?" Mary-Margaret screamed.

"Wh-What?" Regina stuttered. "I didn't do anything?" She denied.

"Really? I may not have a college education, but I am not an idiot. What the fuck did you do? She is just trying to help you. You are a screwed up, prissy, waste of time." Mary-Margaret then lunged for Regina. Luckily, David had anticipated this during Mary-Margaret's monologue and he quickly spun Regina behind him so he stood between the two women.

"Mary-Margaret, No." He pushed her back a few feet and pushed Regina backwards. "We will discuss this later." He quickly turned and led Regina through the house to the room where she had gone through her withdraws. As he punched the code and opened the door, he saw fright on Regina's face for the first time.

"No, please David, don't make me go in there."

David sighed. "Regina, we have never put someone back into the room after they have gone through detox. I know it holds painful memories, but I cannot trust you not to hurt someone else. Emma will be back shortly, and we will find a solution then." He assured her.

As she stepped into the room, she heard Mary-Margaret's voice travel down the hallway. "Yeah, back to prison. That's where you deserve to go. And I will make sure that is where you end up for hurting our Emma."

"Don't listen to her. Take a shower, I will bring some pajamas, and get some sleep. Emma will be back and we will sort the whole thing out."

Regina nodded and turned away from the man. She heard the door click shut behind her and began to sob. She hurt Emma, the only person who really seemed to care about her. How could she do that? She was so angry for being tossed aside and she just lost it. All those emotions had just come out of her as she was swinging the ax at that stupid tree, she just couldn't rein her emotions in. She lost control. Could she explain that to Emma? Could Emma forgive her? Regina began to undress as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. How could she fix this?

* * *

Emma lay on the table with Doc on her left side by her broken arm. Tink stood at her right, holding her shoulder down. "Ok Emma, I have to rinse out the wound. Then I will take a look at the X-Rays we just took. I will then give you anesthesia to knock you out. You will need surgery to put your bone back in place."

"Can't you knock me out right now so I do not have to be awake for the rinse part?"

"Yes, but I need you awake for consent to the surgery and our possible options."

"Let's go over our options now, then you can put me under and Tink can give any other consent you might need."

Doc hesitated. "Emma, I have to know the truth to treat you correctly. This is not a wound one would get from falling from a horse. This is a defensive wound. I need to know."

"Doc, I fell off a horse and onto a rock."

"Emma, I have-"

"No, you don't. Just fix my arm, please."

Tink looked at Doc and shook her head. "Alright, let's talk and then we will get you into surgery."

* * *

Regina exited the bathroom in her towel to find red flannel pajamas and a plain white shirt lying on the bed. She got dressed and made her way to the door. She knew it would be locked, but she pulled anyway. "Good Evening Miss Mills." TAC replied. "I have alerted David that you are out of the shower. He would like to have a quick discussion with you."

A second later, a knock sounded before David walked into the room. Regina waited patiently as the man paced back and forth in front of her. "Regina, I wanted to leave you out there tonight. I was so angry with you for hurting Emma. I'm angry because I cannot confide in my wife. I'm angry because you were making progress and now you have lost all of that forward momentum." He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "I care for your wellbeing and safety, but family comes first. If it were up to me, you would not be in this house tonight. But Emma has demanded that you be taken care of and I am to see to that. I will bring you your meals and any books or movies you might want. You will not be allowed out of this room until Emma returns. Mary-Margaret is not to see you and you are not to see her. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," Regina responded quietly. "When is Emma supposed to be back?"

David cleared his throat and waited for the anger to dissipate. "In a few days. She had to have surgery to put a pin in her arm to hold the bone in place. Doc said there is some muscle and tissue damage to her forearm. She will not be able to do anything for awhile and the cast has to stay on for a minimum of six weeks. She also might need physical therapy when the cast comes off."

Regina just nodded. There was nothing she could say to him. She needed to apologize to the blonde, but not yet to David. She looked down to the floor until she heard the click of the door. Regina knew she had lost an ally in David.

* * *

Tink drove the blonde back to the house. When she had come out of surgery, she had mumbled something incoherent. Tink had prodded Emma in recovery and she had admitted she was worried about Regina. It was not unusual for Emma to worry about patients, but this bordered on infatuation. She had spoken about the woman for the two days she waited to be discharged. Tink looked over at her friend as she slept in the passenger seat of the car. "Emma, Emma, wake up."

"What?" Emma mumbled. "Are we home?"

"No, I have a question."

"Ok, can it wait?"

"No. Why do you think Regina snapped?"

"What makes you think she snapped?" Emma actually made eye contact with her friend.

"I am not an idiot. What happened?"

"I think she felt alone. M&M is having issues with Regina and while I was gone, she was not the support system that Regina needed. I believe there is more to it, but I honestly think she felt like we abandoned her and fed her to the wolves."

"Are you taking her to meetings?"

"How can I? She is famous. She will be recognized in two seconds. Even if AA is anonymous, people still talk."

"You know how important meetings are, maybe she could benefit from attending and hearing how others feel just like she does. You need to find a way."

Emma was quiet the rest of the way to the house as she planned a way to get Regina to a meeting.

* * *

Regina could hear a commotion outside of her door. She was slightly nervous it was Mary-Margaret and David fighting again. The last time was Mary-Margaret wanting to get in Regina's room to show her how angry she was. David luckily had talked the woman down. But now, the commotion was traveling past her door. "Emma!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

Hours later, a knock sounded on her door. David entered after she gave permission. "Come with me." Is all he said. Regina followed David out of the room and into Emma's. Mary-Margaret sat on the edge of Emma's bed and smoothed the covers down over the drowsy blonde. Her eyes were drooping, but she was awake.

"What is she doing here?" Mary-Margaret snarled.

"Everyone shut up and listen." David said in a stern voice. "I am going to handle this place while Emma is down. I don't care if you don't like it, you will listen." He looked back and forth between Mary-Margaret and Regina. "Emma is injured and cannot do many tasks on her own for the next few days. After she has recovered from surgery, she will need help with chores and tasks that she is used to doing. Regina," David looked firmly at Regina, "you will look after Emma."

"What? David, have you gone insane? She is the one who hurt Emma." Mary-Margaret argued.

"Mary-Margaret, knock it off." David turned back to Regina. "You caused this pain and inconvenience for Emma, now you have to be responsible for those actions. Emma does not wish to press charges, but I will report your behavior if you ever cause any of us harm again. You will stay in this room with her. You will feed her; read to her, whatever she needs, you will do it for her. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Regina stated in a subdued tone.

"David, you cannot be serious? She is the reason we have to deal with this. What about their feelings for each other?"

"Feelings?" Regina popped up at that. "What feelings?" Regina turned to Emma who rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand.

David cleared his throat. "Mary-Margaret, you are my wife, and I love you, but I will send you to stay with your father for the next few months if you cannot handle yourself professionally while Regina is here." Mary-Margaret looked hurt. She stood, brushed an errant strand of hair out of Emma's face, and walked out the bedroom door without a word. David watched her go and knew when he got back to their room; he would have hell to pay. "Regina, because of your previous drug use, Emma's pain medication and antibiotics have been locked away. I will administer them when you are not in the room. If she needs anything, give me a shout and I will try to help out." At Regina's nod, he turned and left the room.

Regina quickly turned to Emma. "So what are these feelings Mary-Margaret is talking about?"


	17. Chapter 17

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 17

"What? Oh, um." Emma stalled as tried to formulate a response to Regina's question. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up to Regina. She decided to be as honest as possible. "Mary-Margaret believes we have feelings for each other. That's why she pulled me aside that night after our race that I won."

"You believe you won." Regina smirked.

"Anyway," Emma continued quickly, "I believe she thinks we have transference feelings that we are not admitting or resolving. I told her that is not true, but she doesn't believe me. So, I left to put some distance between us in case you were having feelings because we were able to connect." Emma couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth. "I mean, I am trying to apologize. This medication I am on is making it hard for me to stay awake and focus. I shouldn't have left, especially the way I left in the middle of the night. But I thought Mary-Margaret would take care of you, I thought you would do better without me." The deprecation could be heard in Emma's tone.

"Emma, you are good at what you do. I need to apologize to you." Regina turned around and looked at the pictures on Emma's walls. The black and white photos were graphic and vivid. "I am so sorry that I hurt you. I felt abandoned and it is because I did connect with you. I didn't know what I had done to push you away, but I felt unworthy. Then Mary-Margaret was a complete bitch and I didn't have anyone to turn to. Emma, the truth is I think I might have…" Regina turned around to see Emma fast asleep. "Well, that was great." Regina mumbled. She went into Emma's bathroom and got ready for bed. After she had showered and changed, Regina stepped into the bedroom and realized there was no other place to sleep but the bed. She shuffled around the room, hoping to wake Emma enough to ask her permission to sleep with her. No, not sleep with her, just sleep in her bed. Regina felt weak. Since when had she ever needed to ask permission for anything? She shook her head and grabbed a blanket.

* * *

Emma woke a few hours later. The pain in her arm was almost unbearable. She had rolled over onto her cast and the limb as started throbbing. She looked around the room slightly disoriented. She remembered speaking to Regina before she fell asleep. Emma knew Regina was supposed to stay with her until she was healed, but she did not see Regina in the room. Emma sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"Ow." A husky voice stated sleepily.

"Regina? What are you doing down there?"

"Sleeping. What does it look like?"

"Why are you down there?"

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you to ask permission to get into bed." Regina stated simply.

"What? You could have jumped in. I wouldn't have minded. It beats sleeping on the floor."

"It's just after our conversation about feelings; I thought it best to sleep on the floor until I received your permission." Regina had tossed and turned for hours worrying about how much Emma had heard before falling asleep. She had replayed the conversation over and over again and hated how vulnerable she must have sounded. She was hoping Emma would clue her into her memory of the conversation, but she did not.

"If you are going to be here with me for the foreseeable future, you might as well make yourself at home. Hop up in bed, I'm gonna call David for more pain meds."

"Well, I will use the restroom when he arrives and then I will be ready for bed."

Emma nodded. "TAC, can you call David and let him know I need my pain medication please."

After a minute, TAC responded. "He is on his way Emma."

Regina stood and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

After David had left, Emma had called out to Regina to let her know she was able to come out. They had both got into bed under the covers and had made sure there was plenty of distance between each other. Emma cleared her throat and looked over to Regina. Regina was wringing her hands in her lap and occasionally looked at Emma. At one of these times, they looked at each other at the same time. Emma laughed nervously. "It won't be long until I am knocked out again. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. Do you want to say it all again?"

Regina hesitated. "No, you will be asleep in a few minutes. Let's just get some sleep."

Emma nodded and sunk down in the bed. Regina just watched her for a few moments before rolling onto her side.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke to grunting from the bathroom. "Emma?" she sleepily murmured. "Emma?" she called out louder. After not receiving an answer, Regina pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She could hear water running and tentatively knocked on the door.

"What?" Emma called out.

"Emma? What are you doing? Do you need help with something?"

After a moment of no response, Regina heard the water shut off and the door cracked open. "I am trying to wash my hair." Emma stated as she stood in the doorway. She had a towel wrapped around her torso. Her hair was wet and tangled. "I am not supposed to get my cast wet." Emma tried to explain.

Regina nodded. "Alright, come on." She pushed the door open wider and walked past Emma and into the restroom.

"Wait. What?" Emma was stunned that the woman just walked into her bathroom while she was trying to shower. "What are you doing?" Emma turned to see Regina reach under her sink.

"You need a plastic bag or a trash bag. Do you have one?" Regina asked as she rummaged around Emma's drawers and cabinet. "Ah, here on is. Give me your arm."

Emma was so flabbergasted; she didn't even think to question Regina. With her cast held out to Regina, her other arm clenched tightly against her chest to help keep her towel in place. Regina encased the cast in the bag and tied it tightly just above the cast.

"Alright Emma, get into the shower and keep your cast out of the water. The cast will be protected from the spray, but it is not waterproof, so don't drench it. Get your hair completely wet, then lean out and I will rub shampoo in it. Then you can do the rest yourself."

"What? No! I can do it."

"No you can't Emma. Your hair is too thick to wash one handed. Just stop being stubborn and let me help you."

"I am not being stubborn. I don't want you to see me naked."

"I won't look. Just get in." After Emma's hesitation, Regina scoffed. "Emma, trust me."

Emma gave a slight nod and turned to the shower. She looked over her shoulder at Regina and the brunette could not believe the arousal that shot through her at the erotic look that Emma gave her. She continued to check out the blonde from head to toe and hoped that towel would drop to the floor soon.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina replied as she looked back at Emma's eyes.

"I said turn around so I can get in."

"Oh, right. Yes." Regina quickly turned around and hoped Emma did not see the hunger that she was sure in her eyes. She could feel the blush ascending her neck. She heard the shower curtain scrape against the curtain rod as Emma closed the barrier between the two women. Regina knew she could turn around, but was afraid she would be unable to control her desire to hop in the shower with the beautiful woman. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Ok, I am ready." Emma spoke just over the noise of the water.

"Alright. Turn around and hand me the shampoo." Regina walked to the curtain and slightly slid it aside. Emma stood there with her back to Regina. She poured the shampoo in her hand and rubbed her hands together to distribute the soap. Regina took her time lathering up Emma's curls and her eyes drifted southward. As Regina ran her fingernails against Emma's scalp, she looked at the perfect ass that had caught her eye on a few occasions.

"Regina? Are you trying to wash the blonde out of my hair? Because it won't come out." Emma teased.

"Sorry. You just have such thick hair." Regina reached over Emma's shoulder to rinse her hands in the spray. Emma quickly covered her breasts with her unbroken arm, afraid Regina would be able to see her body. As Regina reached past the blonde, she placed her mouth near the shell of Emma's ear. "Don't worry Emma," she whispered. "I promise to behave." She turned away from the shower when her hand was rinsed off and shut the curtain behind her. "For now." Regina stated as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Regina went to the kitchen to make sure Mary-Margaret would have Emma's breakfast ready. She found the table full of food.

"When she gets upset, she bakes and cooks." David said as he walked into the kitchen. He looked horrible.

"Sleep on the couch?" Regina questioned. At David's nod, Regina rubbed his shoulder in a consoling way.

"You don't have enough going on with Emma? You have to start something with my husband?" Mary-Margaret called out as she walked into the kitchen.

"Seriously, Mary-Margaret. Knock this off!" David pleaded with a sigh. "What is your issue with Regina?"

"Me? She hurt Emma. She is tearing this family apart. She has done nothing but start shit and Emma used to nip that early on in the program. I cannot tell if it is her feelings clouding her judgment or if the past has scared her into not handling these issues. This woman is going to break Emma, and I cannot stand for it."

"I will not. I care about her and I apologized for hurting her last night. I made a stupid mistake and I will not do it again. I am going to make it a goal to be a better person for myself, but I want to be better for my future."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care." Emma stated as she came around the corner. "I don't care what issues you have with each other." Her voice got stern as she looked between the two grown women acting like children. "It needs to stop now. Mary-Margaret, if I see you acting any differently to Regina than you would to any other client, I will fire you and you will have to move out. If I lose David in the process, then so be it. But I cannot have a client feeling like they are not safe or being heard. And Regina, you cannot keep things bottled up. If you feel scared or angry, you need to express it. It is the only way you will grow emotionally and we can help you deal with your issues. You will be a stronger woman when you go back to L.A. Any questions?" Emma questioned the women. "Good." Emma replied to the silence. "Let's eat breakfast and get started on our chores."

* * *

"Oh my God. I am so tired." Regina complained to David as they put up the tools.

David chuckled. "You did a good job today. I am glad Emma went and laid down and you covered her absence well."

"I will sleep well tonight." Regina responded. "Hey David, I am sorry about this morning. I was just trying to be nice to you this morning."

"I know Regina. Mary-Margaret is just spiraling out of control. I'm sorry she went off on you."

"I still deserve it for hurting Emma." Regina gave the man a half smile before she headed back to the house.

* * *

After Regina's shower and a very quiet dinner, Emma and Regina returned to Emma's room. They both dressed in their pajamas and got ready for bed. After getting settled, Emma turned off the light. The darkness settled around them and the tension could be felt.

Emma was the first to break it. "I cannot decide if you are a tease to break down my defenses and get away with shit, or if you are a tease with everyone, or if you actually like me and are flirting."

Regina took three deep breaths before she spoke. She could not be vulnerable and be honest, so she did what she did best. She deflected. "My father always said, don't ask a question if you really don't want to know the answer." Regina turned onto her side and put her back to Emma. "Goodnight Emma."


	18. Chapter 18

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 18

A/N: I apologize for the delayed updates. Besides the 80+ hours a week at work, my wife and I are buying a house and it is taking all of our time. I am still fully invested in this story and will see it through to the end. I estimate a total of 28 to 30 chapters, so we are over the halfway point. As always, please review or PM me to let me know what you think.

* * *

The group fell into a routine over the next week. Regina would continue to assist Emma with anything she needed except medications. Regina and David would do the outside chores and Emma would try to help, but would eventually be shooed away by Regina. Then Emma and Regina would have therapy and discuss issues. They would work on Regina's goals and her past decisions. The four adults would eat dinner together in a silent affair and the tension was almost unbearable for the group. After dinner, Regina and Emma would retire for the night. Emma continued to share her bedroom with the beautiful brunette and it became harder for the blonde to ignore the flirtatious comments. She was used to advances from patients, but they never continued past the first few weeks when they realized the ineffectiveness of the technique. Regina was persistent. Emma began to wonder if this was not a deflection tactic but something more. She shook her head as she sat on the back porch thinking about the issue. She could not allow that to happen again. Regina just needed more people around. She was using the only connection she had and it would be detrimental to let anything happen. Emma had been trying to figure out a way to take a celebrity to an AA meeting. As she sat watching Regina assist David with putting bags of grain in the stables for the horses, an idea came to her. Emma quickly jumped up and went into the house to make a few calls.

* * *

"Where are we going? Why do I have to dress like this?" Regina asked as she climbed into the newly rebuilt elevator to the garage.

"We are going to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. And although it is supposed to be pretty hush-hush, I don't want you recognized. Emma looked over to the former brunette as the elevator surged downwards. Regina wore black, baggy jeans with silver chains hanging from almost every pocket. Emma was reluctant to admit to herself that she missed the way Regina's ass looked in tighter clothing. Her black sweatshirt was about three sizes too big and the hood covered most of her face. The dark purple wig she wore completed the gothic look Emma was trying to go for. Emma was hopeful no one would recognize the infamous woman.

"I look stupid, and I don't want to go to a meeting. I don't feel comfortable."

"I know. And I appreciate you being open about you feeling awkward. But I believe this will be more beneficial than you know."

"I really don't want to Emma." Regina strongly urged.

"Ok, I know you are scared, but I need you to trust me. Three meetings and if you are this adamant about going to a fourth, I won't make you go."

Regina waited for the elevator to stop before she nodded her consent. She started to walk to the car but Emma grabbed her arm.

"We are not taking the car." At Regina's raised eyebrow, Emma pointed to the vehicle in the corner of the garage. Regina just continued to stare at the vehicle. "We have to match this character we have made." Emma said as she pointed to Regina's outfit.

* * *

As the women rode through the quiet neighborhood on the matte black motorcycle, Regina could feel her anxiety level rise. As if sensing the discord, Emma took one hand off the handlebar and rubbed the top of Regina's hands which were wrapped around Emma's waist. Regina took a deep breath and took solace in the blondes comfort. She couldn't believe Emma thought her feelings were nothing more than a game to the brunette. Regina tightened her grip on the blonde and leaned her helmeted head against Emma's leather clad back. Before long, Emma slowed the bike and pulled into a parking space in front of a church. Emma got off the bike after dropping the kickstand. She quickly pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair. She quickly put a hand out to assist Regina. The now gothic looking woman used the hand and safely got off the bike.

"We are about five minutes late which is perfect. Keep your hood up and just listen. Next meeting we will see if you want to share. If anyone asks, your name is Jane."

Regina scowled at the name. Emma chuckled, but started to turn towards the building. As she completed the turn, she reached back and grabbed Regina's hand and began to lead the way into the building.

* * *

Regina sat in the back row with Emma. No one had even turned around when they entered, but they all seemed entranced with the woman standing in front of everyone. Regina kept her head down and just listened. Emma had never let go of her hand. She soothingly rubbed Regina's knuckles with her thumb. As the meeting continued, the duo just sat in the back of the room and absorbed other stories that mirrored Regina's.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Emma questioned after they had pulled back into the garage. "And be honest."

"I could see how it would be beneficial. I thought my past would be so different than everyone else's. The details are different, but a lot of people seem to turn to drugs or abusing alcohol for the same reasons."

"Exactly. Are you willing to talk about the real reasons you stayed on drugs? I know why you started using them, but why did you continue?"

Regina shuffled her feet for a moment before looking into Emma's eyes. "I felt worthless. My mother didn't think I was able to handle anything. My father was busy. All of my so called friends stuck around as long as I paid for the drinks and drugs. I felt that was all I was good for. I was told that was all I was good for."

Emma stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her close. Regina put her head on Emma's shoulder. "Oh my God Regina. You are worth so much. You are brilliant, passionate, and beautiful. So, what do we do now?"

Regina stepped back. "What? I don't know. You are the therapist here."

"I am asking you. What do we need to do now?"

Regina bit her lip as she thought. Emma stared at her mouth the entire time the woman thought. "Let's prove them wrong."

"Atta girl." Emma said as she headed to the elevator quickly. She needed some separation from the beautiful brunette.

* * *

Emma laid on her right side and allowed her hand to slide down Regina's body. Regina had her back pressed against Emma's front and as the hand slid lower, her breath hitched. Both women shivered in anticipation. Emma's hand traveled past ribs to the waist. Regina's skin was soft and pliant under Emma's strong fingers. Regina scooted back to feel every curve of Emma's body pressed against hers. Emma leaned closer and whispered into Regina's ear. The brunette couldn't hold the gasp that escaped past her lips. Emma's other hand began to play with the dark brown locks. Her lips couldn't refrain any longer, and she began to kiss the neck stretched before her. The kisses went from ear to shoulder and included light brushes to nibbles with teeth. At every pass of her neck, Regina moaned as Emma grazed the most sensitive spot. Emma continued to hear the noises and took stock of every twitch and sound the brunette made. Emma continued to move her hand lower until she was gripping Regina's hip. Emma wanted to kiss Regina's lips so badly, but knew she was powerless to change course. She continued to shower Regina with adoration and her hand moved lower towards her thigh. Emma stroked the muscular leg and brought her fingers back to the hip, dragging her fingernails lightly across skin. She then moved her hand across Regina's lower belly. She felt the warmth of Regina's skin and her hand felt no resistance from the other woman. Emma continued southward and every nerve of her body was on high alert as she came within inches of the promise land.

Emma woke as she heard a door slam and shouting in another room. She quickly looked around the room to see a sleeping Regina lying in front of her just like in the dream. Emma had her arm wrapped around the woman's waist. "Shit." Emma cursed quietly. She quickly peeled herself away from Regina and went into the restroom. After she had shut the door, she quickly turned the shower on. "Oh my God. Did anything happen? It seemed so real. I have to get this under control." Emma whispered to herself. She began to get undressed and grabbed a trash bag to wrap her cast.

"Emma?" Regina's groggy voice was heard through the door. "Emma, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted to get into the shower."

"Ok," Regina paused for a few moments. "It's three in the morning. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on." Emma lied as she smacked herself on the forehead.

"Do you want help washing your hair?"

Emma had been trying to do more on her own, but she had still been unsuccessful with washing her thick blonde hair. To get shampoo to her scalp, it really took two hands. "Nah, I got it this time. Go back to sleep, TAC will wake you in a few hours." After she heard no other comments from the brunette, she finished undressing and hopped into the shower.

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, staring at the files from Judge Hopper. She was supposed to fill out a weekly progress report and scan it to him. She was about three weeks behind and he had emailed her about the reports. Her personal and professional feelings were intermingled. She was having difficulty differentiating her feelings after that dream. Emma sighed deeply, she knew when this assignment was done she would retire. She had saved well and could afford to continue living as a therapist in town with a part-time office. Regina would be the last to leave her rehabilitation program. She would be Emma's greatest achievement and greatest temptation.

* * *

"Regina, can I speak to you?" Emma requested as they left the dinner table that night. Emma walked down the hall and entered the office on the right. Regina took her normal seat on the couch and Emma sat in the wingback.

"When you canceled therapy for today I was a little worried. Are you ready to do it now?"

"No, I am not doing therapy today. I just want to talk to you. I am ok now. I mean, I am fine to deal with my arm now. You can go back to sleeping in your own room."

Regina just stared at Emma for a moment. Emma couldn't make out the emotion in her eyes, but she thought it was hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" Regina asked with some bite to her tone.

"What? No. I just know you would feel more comfortable in your own room."

Regina just waited for Emma to explain more, and when no explanation came, she nodded, stood, and walked out of the room.

* * *

After Emma had encouraged Regina to move back into her own room, Regina had went to Emma's room and grabbed all of her items. It had only been a little over a week of staying with Emma, but she had brought essentials into the room with her. Regina put all of her belongings back in her room. She had paced for an hour before finally wrenching open the bottom drawer of the dresser. She quickly grabbed the shoebox and pulled out the black bullet still in the package. After going to the restroom and cleaning the new toy, Regina found herself in bed thinking about her wakeup call that morning. She quickly undressed and slid under the covers. She smiled as she turned on the toy and rubbed it against her side following the same path Emma's hand had. After using her own nails to scrape against her thigh like Emma had done, Regina brought the toy to her lower belly, but continued the descent. Her mind went to the wee hours of the morning when she had awoken to Emma dreaming. At first she had thought Emma was whimpering in pain, but quickly realized when she gasped and grabbed her hip what the dream must have entailed. The toy touched Regina's clit and she shuddered and sighed. This morning, Emma had nuzzled her neck and moaned frequently, but Regina pictured Emma kissing her and fondling every inch of her body.

"Emma!" Regina breathed out as her orgasm began to build.

"Oh my God, Emma." Her voice wavered as she pictured Emma pinching her nipple and kissing her neck. Regina's hand went to her own breast and began to roll her nipple between her fingertips.

"Oh, Emma." Regina cried out as she rode out one of the greatest orgasms she had ever had. She lay on the bed with her eyes closed as she tried to control her breathing. She opened her eyes and found a shocked Emma Swan standing in her doorway. Regina sat up quickly and the sheet fell down to her waist.

Emma quickly looked down to the exposed breasts and stared at the gorgeous body before her. "Uh," Emma looked up into Regina's eyes and saw the mortified look.

"What are you doing in here?" Regina scowled as she pulled the sheet up and covered herself. She was slightly embarrassed by being caught with her hand literally down her pants. "Did you come to join me?" She flirtatiously asked.

"No, TAC said you were calling for me and your heart rate had increased. I thought you were in danger. I now see that is not the case." Emma quickly turned to leave the room, but a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You know, you started this whole thing this morning when you touched me in bed." Emma turned and looked at Regina. Emma's face was as white as a sheet.

"What did I do?" Emma was scared of the answer and gulped audibly.

Regina stood from the bed and walked completely naked towards Emma. When she was within arm's reach of the blonde, she leaned forward and whispered, "Well, not enough because I just had to finish myself after waiting all day for you to do it."


	19. Chapter 19

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 19

Emma tossed and turned in her bed. She had been doing this for hours. She fought with herself. She should have stayed in Regina's room. She could have closed the door and they could've explored each other's bodies all night long. But no, Emma had done the responsible thing. She had picked her jaw off the floor, cleared her throat uncomfortably, and left the room as quickly as possible. She got up from bed and started to pace. How could she get a handle on this? There couldn't be a physical relationship with Regina. She is a patient, a person rebuilding her life, and Emma was here to help her. But her body was betraying every thought she was having. Oh God, Regina's body was perfect. Emma had desired to grab her and help herself to the beauty that was offering itself to her. But she had to be the strong one for the both of them.

Emma grabbed some clothes and quickly changed. She left her bedroom to find something active to do to get her mind off the gorgeous brunette consuming every thought in her head. "Oh God. I have to stop this." She whispered as she made her way through the dark house. As she passed the kitchen, she notices the time flashing on the microwave said it was just after three in the morning. There was only so much she could do in the wee hours of the morning with a cast on her left hand, but she would find something to get her mind off Regina.

* * *

David walked to the stables looking for his boss. The note left in the kitchen did not give many details, but the man knew the woman better than anyone else. He found her mucking the last stall. Her face was sweaty and smeared with dirt or something else. She was focused and straining to do the job with a weak left arm. He stood and watched her grunt with the force she was using to finish the job. When she was done in the stall, she looked up at David.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?"

Emma closed her eyes for a brief moment. "You two are complete opposites."

David chuckled. "Our approach is very different."

"What do you know and when did you figure it out."

"I know you two have feelings for each other. I don't like it, but you are going to retire after she is finished anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Wait. How do you know I am going to retire?"

"Come on Emma, just because I don't advertise everything like M&M does, doesn't mean I am an idiot. I can tell. Neal affected you deeply, and I understand why, but you have to move on. That wasn't your fault. You deserve to find happiness, long lasting happiness. You struggle all life to find someone who cares, then you meet Marian and Roland and they pass away. Everyone in your life has been fleeting, maybe it is time to open up and find that one who isn't temporary."

"That's just it David. Her life is in L.A. and she will be leaving."

"Maybe, but worst case scenario, you open up to her and you have a good time, and end it all with no regrets."

"I am her therapist. I am here to make sure she can go back into society and not relapse. And I am still stumped on how to do that. Her world is so different than here. I cannot do what I want with her."

"And what is that?" David asked with a smirk on his face. "Listen Emma, I have never seen you laugh so loud or smile so big. You obviously have a connection with this woman. You are right, you are her therapist first and foremost, but you are also her friend. And when this is done, who says you can't be more than that?"

"And how am I supposed to fight these desires until then? She still has six weeks left in the program. That is six weeks to long for me."

"Invest in more vibrators." David laughed.

Emma shoved the man in the shoulder. "Stop!" She chuckled as the two walked out of the stables. "Does Mary-Margaret know you are somewhat supportive?"

"Of course. Why do you think I slept on the couch that week you broke your arm?"

"Sorry dude." Emma looked up apologetically.

"Ah, we are allowed to have different opinions. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

* * *

Regina watched the two people walk out of the stables. She held her coffee in her hands and sipped quietly as she observed them. Mary-Margaret stood behind her and finished making the eggs. The two women had not spoken in weeks.

"What are your intentions?"

Regina spun around quickly. "Excuse me?"

Mary-Margaret never made a move to turn and face the other woman. "You heard me. What are you after? Are you trying to make this program easier by getting in her pants?"

Regina open and closed her mouth multiple times before answering. "No." Her mind flew to the night before. How much did Mary-Margaret and David know? Did they know about Regina masturbating to thoughts of Emma? Did they know that she had completely exposed herself to the blonde?

Mary-Margaret turned to face the other woman. "No? That's it?"

Regina looked over the top of her cup to scrutinize the woman that was obviously doing the same to her. "It is none of your business, but since I imagine you are doing this because you care for Emma, I think she is brilliant and an idiot at the same time. She is beautiful when she is dirty and sweaty. She is charming when she is bossy and forceful. She is passionate and calm. She is full of contradictions that normally would drive me nuts, but I like all of it. There is something about her that I can't stay away from, and I don't want to."

Mary-Margaret stared at the woman for what felt like eternity before she nodded and turned back to the eggs on the stove. "Please don't break her heart. If you cannot be there for her, stop it now."

Regina was about to speak when the back door opened. She turned to see the blonde enter with the dirt clinging to her clothes. She smelled like manure and sweat. Regina couldn't even scowl from the smell, her face lit up with a huge smile. "Good morning." She said quietly.

Emma looked to the brunette and hesitated before smiling back. "Oh, hi." She anxiously replied. Her eyes wandered down Regina's body until Mary-Margaret cleared her throat.

"Emma, honey. I am so glad you got an early start to the day, but breakfast will be ready in five and you smell too bad to be at my table." Mary-Margaret gladly interrupted the two women.

"Of course. Give me two minutes." Emma said as she walked away.

* * *

After a full day of work, the group returned to the house and prepared for dinner. Emma was the first at the dinner table and waited for the rest of the group. She had gone into the kitchen to talk to M&M while she waited, but she wasn't there. She wasn't always in the kitchen before dinner, but normally she was putting the finishing touches on the meal. Emma shrugged and went back into the dining room to find David lighting two candles.

"Oh hey, there you are. Why are you lighting candles?"

David looked up just as Mary-Margaret walked into the room while putting on her coat. "M&M and I are going out for dinner. We need a date night."

"Emma, your dinners are in the oven. Have a good night."

"Wait, what is going on? The candles, you two leaving, I don't under-" Emma's jaw dropped as Regina walked into the room. She wore light makeup, a dark green low cut shirt, and tight dark jeans. The ensemble was topped off with black, knee high boots.

Mary-Margaret leaned in close to Emma. "If you don't know what's going on, then you are an idiot Emma Swan." She whispered where Regina couldn't hear.

David smirked at his wife. "You two have a good time. Are you ready to go dear?" At Mary-Margaret's nod, the couple walked out the door.

Emma stood awkwardly looking from the door to the kitchen. Really, anywhere but Regina. She rubbed her neck as she thought of something to say. "Uh. You look really nice."

"Thank you." Regina finally moved from the doorway towards the kitchen before Emma's manners kicked in.

"Here, let me get the food. Have a seat." Emma offered as she pulled out a chair for the brunette.

"Thank you Emma. If you are uncomfortable, we can eat separately." Regina wanted this dinner alone with Emma, but would not pressure her into any situation.

"No, this is good." She turned and went into the kitchen to get dinner. After she returned with the plates, she went back for the water and juice. "Sorry, we can't have wine."

Regina chuckled. "That's ok Emma."

As they began to eat, Emma couldn't refrain from asking questions. "Where did you get the outfit?"

"I asked Mary-Margaret to get me something like this to impress you for our date."

Emma gulped at the title. "And she complied?"

"We had a talk this morning. I think she realizes this will happen whether she agrees with it or not."

"Oh, will it?" Emma asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"I believe so. The question is, are you going to run from this Emma? Or will you come along for the ride?"

Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "Regina, I… We can't. Not yet. You are still in the program. When we go back to L.A. and you are done with everything, maybe then. I'm sorry; I have to think of what is best for your sobriety." Emma hung her head afraid to look at Regina. When she looked up, she saw the infamous Regina smirk.

"You can say no, but I will keep trying. And since Mary-Margaret and David seem to be keen on this, it will be very difficult to resist."

"You have no idea." Emma mumbled.

* * *

Another week passed and the weather began to become cooler. Emma had done her best to remain professional, but even she had to admit there were times the activities the ladies participated in felt more like dates than chores. Regina continuously flirted with Emma and the looks between the two were smoldering. David and M&M began to make bets on which woman would crack first. Both seemed intent on continuing this cat and mouse game. A calendar showed up in the kitchen one day with days marked off in different colors.

"What is this?" Emma questioned as she walked into the kitchen one day.

David looked up from the paper and laughed. "The ones marked off in green are the days I picked and the ones in red are M&M's."

"Picked for what?"

Regina smirked as she walked in. "Is it a kiss or sex?"

"Sex." David and Mary-Margaret replied at the same time.

Regina walked to the calendar. "How much are the bets?"

"A dollar per selection. We are poor around here." David replied.

"Wait, I don't understand. What is going on here?"

"Darling, don't you see? They are betting on when you will finally give it up to me." Regina responded as she looked over the calendar. "Oh, I want these three days."

"Wait, that's not fair. You are the one actively trying."

"Yes, but that isn't going to change." Regina responded.

"WHAT?" Emma raised her voice. "Are you kidding me? First you were against this," she stated as she pointed at Mary-Margaret. "And now you are betting on when we will sleep together? And you," she turned to David, "what about you keeping your opinion to yourself?" She turned to Regina, "I am sorry, but I have to think of your needs first."

"Emma, I want you. Everyone knows that. And they just want you to be happy. I will be patient with you just as you have been patient with me, but I will not stop trying to win you over. I know what I want, and I always win." Regina turned and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

A few days later, Emma grabbed Regina's hand. "We have an issue we need to deal with." Regina followed without question and was led to the four-wheeler. Emma hopped on and waited for Regina to get on behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the tree." Was all Emma said as she started up the ATV.

* * *

Emma pulled up to the top of the mountain and parked the ATV. She got off and assisted Regina. Emma walked right up to the tree and spoke with her back to Regina. "You didn't just physically hurt me. I was hurt that you stated you cared about me and then I return and you try to take off my arm with an ax."

"Emma. Let me apologize. I liked you. I was falling for you and I thought you shared those feelings. Then you pull away and disappear for a week. I was hurt and angry. Then Mary-Margaret made me feel like shit and I was so confused. None of these are reasons to hurt another person. I am sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I cannot say anything that will make it better, but I wish I could take it back."

Emma turned around to see Regina's tears run down her cheek. Emma walked right past the brunette and grabbed the chainsaw attached to the back of the four-wheeler. As she walked back, she spoke to the beautiful brunette, "If you try to cut my arm off with this, there is no way we will be having sex."

Regina laughed as she wiped the tears away.

* * *

"So what now?" Regina asked after the tree had come down and been stripped of all branches.

"Now," Emma stated as she stepped into Regina's personal space. "Now I forgive you and we move on." Emma stepped even closer, "I'd like to kiss you now." She blurted out. Regina looked into Emma's eyes. "Is that ok?"

Regina swallowed audibly. "I think so." She stated as she tried to control her nerves.

Emma leaned in and put her right hand on Regina's cheek and brought her nose in next to the brunettes. She hesitated one moment to give the other woman a chance to pull back, and when no resistance was met, she brought her lips to Regina's. The kiss lasted but a second, but it left both women wanting more.


	20. Chapter 20

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 20

Regina was becoming increasingly worried. Emma had left the house in a fit of rage. She was unaware of what had transpired, but it had to be horrific. A week after their kiss, but things had not escalated much physically. What had increased was this connection she had with Emma. It seemed when she needed the woman for an encouraging word or a soothing remark, the blonde was there in a heartbeat. The same was true of the opposite. When Regina saw the blonde storm out of the office and storm out of the house, she could feel the fury coming off in waves. Regina would swear she still felt the anger from Emma.

There was nothing she could do at this point except try to find out what had occurred. Regina turned away from the kitchen window and went to search for David. Although Mary-Margaret had been more civil to her, she was still leery of the other woman. As she turned into the living room, she halted and had to contain her gasp. David was standing in the center of the room with his head hung low. Mary-Margaret was crying and she had a travel bag at her feet. Regina stepped back and around the corner to give the couple a moment of privacy. Not a real moment of privacy, since she was going to eavesdrop, but a false sense of privacy.

"Why did you say that honey?" David questioned. "You know how she feels about Regina. Just accept it and move on. If they fail, that is on them. If Emma gets her heart broken, that is on her. She is a grown woman M&M."

"I know what that whore is going to do to Emma. Come on David, you know how this will end."

"Maybe, but you have to let it happen."

"Bull-poop! I cannot let that tramp hurt her. I was willing to let them have their fun for a little while, but that didn't happen."

"Then why did you get so worked up? I don't understand. You want them to have sex, but you don't want Regina in Emma's life?"

"You are an idiot David. I believe if they have sex, then Regina will get what she wants and will leave. Emma will be hurt, but will heal after a one-night stand with Regina. Then, we can go back to just the three of us."

"And how did that work out for you?" David asked, pointing to the suitcase by her feet.

"That is what I don't understand. I am really shocked that it has not escalated to sex yet. They kissed a week ago. Besides a few light brushes and a peck on the cheek, they are acting like they are…"

"They are dating honey. Courting actually. What is the problem with that?"

"Regina doesn't want that."

"How do you know?" David's voice was raising in volume every sentence. Regina stayed behind the corner, but her fists were clenched. It took every ounce of will power to remain hidden. "Is that what made Emma so angry? Please tell me you didn't inform her of your opinions."

Mary-Margaret was silent. She glared at her husband but couldn't form an explanation.

"Mary-Margaret, what exactly did you say?"

Mary-Margaret defiantly lifted her chin. "I said what Emma needed to hear. I told her that Regina was looking for a little fun and something to pass the time while she was here. I told Emma to look at the woman's past dating history if she didn't believe me; it is documented in every newspaper and tabloid. She said they have a link, a string that is pulling them together. I told her it is the sexual desire and she needed to have a one and done with the woman."

"A one and done?"

"Yes, a one night stand where life goes on the next morning like nothing happened. Emma was furious at the suggestion and told me to mind my own business. By this time, we are both yelling and she is really upset."

"Of course she is you imbecile." Regina could hold back no longer. "That is why she ran off?"

"Regina!" David was caught by surprise. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. What else was said?" Regina questioned.

"That is none of your business!"

Regina stepped forward and grabbed the other woman by the arm. "Listen bitch, Emma is outside, she has been for hours. She ran out without a jacket, and the temperature is dropping. Now, what else do I need to know before I go after her?"

Mary-Margaret seemed to think things over before she shrugged her shoulders.

David spoke as he pulled Regina away from Mary-Margaret. "Emma told M&M to get out of her house. She gave me the option to leave with her, or stay, but she would not have the woman she cared about being mistreated."

Regina looked to David. "I need a coat."

* * *

David had given her a coat and Regina had raced out of the house towards the stables. She had been dismayed to see all of the horses put up. She quickly saddled a horse and hopped on. Now, an hour later, she had yet to find Emma. The temperature had dropped and snow had begun to fall. It wasn't helping that the sun was setting and the trees blocked most of the light anyway.

"EMMA! EMMA!" Regina's voice was hoarse from calling out to the woman. She rapidly searched every area she could think of. As she was about to turn around and head back to the house for help, she heard a strangled cry. Regina quickly jumped from the horse and started running to the sound. As she neared the edge, her stomach began to knot with dread. She looked over the side to see Emma lying about ten feet down on a ledge.

Emma's face broke into a smile of relief as she saw Regina. "Hey beautiful." Emma stated slowly.

"What in the hell happened?"

"I slipped. Can you help me up? I rolled my ankle and I am cold."

"Of course. Let me get the horse and we will pull you up." Regina went back to the horse and grabbed a rope out of the saddlebag. She led the horse to the edge and tied one end of the rope to the pommel and threw the other over the side. "Emma, can you grab it?" Emma nodded as she sat up to pull the rope closer. "Great, wrap that under your arms and knot it." Regina watched her slowly finish the task. She was moving slower than Regina had ever seen the blonde move. She couldn't be sure if it was from the cold or the exhaustion of being in that position for so long. "Alright, we are going to pull you up." Regina wanted to watch the blonde make her way up, but knew she needed to lead the horse.

* * *

"Just hold on darling." Regina whispered to the blonde that was leaning against her as she tore through the trees on the back of the horse. Emma's eyes slipped closed and Regina began to panic, "Emma, stay awake."

"I am... I am just so tired. I tried to climb up the side forever." The blonde mumbled.

Regina took in Emma's appearance. Her lips had a blue shade, and her face was not just pale, but white. The woman's eyes slipped closed again, but Regina could see the house ahead.

* * *

Regina helped Emma into the house. It was quiet when they entered and it appeared as if they were the only two inside. "Come on Emma, let's get you warm." Regina led the blonde to her bedroom and began to undress her.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Body heat Emma."

"No. Please, I want this to be different when we see each other naked."

"Emma, stop being stubborn. Let's just get you out of these clothes and we can warm you up."

"Hand me my flannel pajamas and turn around."

Regina reluctantly turned around after handing Emma the thickest set of pajamas she could find. "This is ridiculous."

"Ok, I am decent." Regina turned to see the woman in warmer clothes, but still covered in dirt from her fall. Regina couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it, but she quickly went into Emma's bathroom and grabbed towels and dipped them in warm water before going back to the bed.

"Here, your face and neck is covered in dirt." Regina began to wash off the dirt and waited for the color to come back to Emma. After Regina had washed off the dirt, she tucked the covers tightly around Emma's form. Emma grabbed the brunettes hand and pulled her closer.

"Regina, we need to talk."

"Emma, you need to rest."

"No, we need to talk. Please, let me get this out, okay?" Regina nodded. "Alright, I don't know how much you know, but Mary-Margaret said some inappropriate things and I became furious." Regina nodded again so as to not interrupt. "I told her to leave, but I want you to know that I have to clear this up for both of our sakes. Regina, I have only started to get to know you in the past few weeks. But everything I have learned about you has made me want to learn more. I have heard hundreds of stories and I want to hear them all. You are brilliant, beautiful, and independent, and I care about you."

Regina cleared her throat to control the tone. "Emma, it has been an emotional day. Please make sure you are not speaking out of exhaustion."

"Regina, be quiet woman." Emma demanded. "I love your dark, thick hair. I love the sound of your laugh. I love when you smile. I love the way you smell. I just want to touch you, hold you, and kiss you all day long. There is just something about you."

Emma pulled Regina closer by her hand. "Mary-Margaret accused you of just using me to get out of the program. She insinuated that if I gave you sex, you would run and leave me broken hearted. She said you would only want me once. Regina, I don't want only one time with you. I want all of you, but if you do not, I would be honored to have my heart broken by you."

Regina gasped at the sincerity in Emma's words. She then leaned down to kiss Emma's lips. When Regina's lips touched Emma's, the cold startled Regina and she pulled back slightly. She opened her eyes to see Emma shivering. Regina sat on the bed and turned her body to face Emma's. She then laid down on top of the covers and pulled the blonde closer. Emma tucked her cold face into the offered neck of the brunette.

After a few peaceful moments, Emma pulled back. "So what do you think Regina?"


	21. Chapter 21

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 21

A/N: So we finally got our house. We have been moving the last few weekends. I will do everything I can to get another update this weekend, but we have to finish the move. Remember I will finish this story shortly. Please review, I love hearing what you all think.

* * *

"Emma, of course I want more than right now with you. And you are an idiot for getting pissed at that imbecile and endangering yourself." Regina whispered in the blonde's ear as she stroked her head. Regina continued to lie next to the blonde and give her comfort and warmth as Emma slept. It felt perfect, the two of them wrapped together, relaxed and safe. Regina sighed as she thought about the past couple of months that led up to this moment. She could barely stand Emma in the beginning and yet there was always something that drew her attention to the blonde.

Hours later, Emma stirred. The blonde opened her eyes and looked into the dark brown orbs staring back at her. "You have the most beautiful eyes Regina." Regina smiled but before she could respond, Emma interjected. "And smile. I love it when you smile."

"Nice line Emma."

"It's only a line if it is said with the intention of engaging in sex."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't you want to have sex?"

Emma stammered and stumbled over her words. The thought of not only pursuing the beautiful brunette, but also making love to her was exciting. She rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to pull two words together.

"Emma, I am giving you a hard time." Regina chuckled at the blonde's momentary idiocy. "Why don't we get some food?"

Emma nodded, still afraid her voice and brain would malfunction. She sat up quickly, but was immediately pushed back onto the bed.

"Let me clarify, I will go get us some food. You will stay here and wait for me."

"I am fine." Emma stated as she tried to sit up again. The brunettes hand remained on the blondes shoulder. Emma huffed as she knew this was a fight she wouldn't win.

"Great. I will be back in a minute."

* * *

After the two had eaten, Regina moved the plates to the dresser and sat back onto the bed next to Emma. She spoke up about the conflict in the house. "So, we are the only two in the house." After Emma just nodded, Regina continued. "You don't seem surprised by that."

"No, I gave David the option to leave with Mary-Margaret. I knew he would." Emma seemed like she was closing herself off to the questions. Regina quickly grabbed her hand and rubbed her thumb back and forth. Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw the intense emotion shinning in the depths of brown. She could see the woman's care and concern for her.

"Please don't close yourself off to me. I want to be here for you, just like you are here for me. Alright?"

Emma nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what happened. I heard Mary-Margaret's side, but I don't believe that was all of it."

Emma sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before she began. "I walked into the kitchen after our therapy session and Mary-Margaret asked if we had finally had sex. I was appalled. I told her I was your therapist first and foremost and we were just in therapy. She insinuated that we have been going to meetings regularly and maybe we weren't really going to meetings. I told her to watch herself. I informed her she was close to accusing me of breaking my code of ethics. She continued on and stated that you will be gone the instant your twelve weeks are up and I should just get it out of my system now. I told her that I felt more for you than she knew and I wanted to do this right. She called you a few names, and I told her not to talk about the woman I care for like that. She kept going and even went as far to say that you would sleep with me just to get out of the program early. I told her she was fired. I told her to get out of my house. I then started walking to my office, and she grabbed my arm and demanded that I listen to her reasons. I told her again to get out. I made it to the office and began signing her separation papers. She stormed in with David demanding that I come to my senses. I then told David he could stay or leave as well. She then told me you were a whore and I would be sorry I chose you over the only family I have ever had. I told her to get out now. That's it." Emma finished with her head down.

Regina put her finger under Emma's chin and lifted until the blondes eyes locked with hers. She leaned in until the two women were a breath apart. Regina held there for just a second before Emma closed the gap and pushed their lips together. The kiss started slow and sensual with their lips lightly moving in sync. Emma wanted her whole body to feel the way her lips felt while being caressed by Regina Mills' lips. Emma pulled back to look into the brown eyes that held so much emotion in them. After seeing what she needed to see, she crashed their lips together again, this time with much more passion and hunger. Regina's hand moved from Emma's chin to her cheek and eventually to the back of her neck where she pulled her even closer.

Emma moaned at the aggressive nature of the brunette. Emma's left hand disappeared into Regina's thick hair and her right went to the woman's hip. As she squeezed her hip, Regina took the tip of her tongue and touched Emma's lip. The blonde immediately opened her mouth and the two women's tongues began to passionately duel. Regina was the first to pull back from the kiss and Emma began to pout. "You are adorable with that pout dear." Regina said as she nuzzled her nose against Emma's.

"We didn't have to stop." Emma stated factually.

"Yes we do. We both need showers and you still need rest." Emma took a deep breath. Her mind knew she needed to calm down and get more rest, but her body was craving Regina. The brunette stood and smiled down at her. "Are you going to be ok in the shower? Or do you need my help?"

The second the words left Regina's mouth, Emma stopped breathing.

Regina saw Emma's eyes darken as she finished her question and instantly regretted it. "Emma, I meant if you are too weak, I can-"

"I know what you meant." Emma cut her off and quickly stood. She rushed into the bathroom and shut the bathroom door behind her. Emma leaned against the door and attempted to control her breathing. Just Regina mentioning being there during the shower had Emma picturing a rated R scene.

Regina knocked on the bathroom door. "Emma, I am sorry. I just meant that I could assist you if need be."

"I know. I am fine. I am just going to take a quick shower and then go to bed." Emma waited a few moments hoping Regina had walked away before getting in the shower.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast time, Emma found Regina in the kitchen cooking. "Do you know how to cook?" Emma teased as she saw the woman in an apron at the stove. She walked closer to the brunette to see what was in the skillet.

"Yes!" Regina acted offended. "I actually love to cook, but stopped trying a few years ago. It feels nice to be back in the kitchen."

"I didn't know that." Emma stated with a frown while wracking her brain for that fact from her research.

"Many people don't. It's not a published fact about me. It is one of the few things that have remained private about me."

"Well, what other facts are there that I am unaware of?" Emma asked suggestively as she leaned closer to the brunette and wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina turned her head to find Emma's lips within inches of hers. She looked back up into Emma's eyes and then back down to her lips. "More than you know." Regina stated factually before leaning in and connecting their lips. After the short, intense kiss, Regina pulled back and went back to her task.

As they sat down to eat, Emma brought up the topic she had been excited about and dreading at the same time. "So, you have been here almost eight weeks. You are required to be here for twelve." Emma kept her head down as she spoke. She was afraid to continue the topic, but they needed to get ready for Regina's entrance back into the real world. "There are a few things we need to get accomplished before we start the final checklist to get you out of the program." Emma rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke.

"Emma?" Regina waited until the blonde made eye contact with her. "You rub your neck when you are nervous or frustrated. It's your tell. Are you ok?"

Emma sat stunned for a moment. Not many people picked up on her nervous tic. Most of the time, she was unaware she was even doing it. But apparently, Regina had noticed. "I am fine." Emma looked off to the side as she thought of her words.

"Bullshit." Regina called out. "But you obviously don't want to talk about it, so what do we need today?"

Emma was relieved Regina had let it go. "Alright, we have extra chores to do now that two people are gone. But when we are done with the chores and therapy, we need to work on building our bench and start a plan of how to comfortably implement you back into your life without the drugs and alcohol. It will be hard, but it is time to focus on how you are going to survive in your natural environment without the crutch."

"Alright, I'm ready." Regina stated with excitement and determination.

Emma just nodded as she stood and put her plate in the sink. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

* * *

"Alright, we are going to cut this tree in half. Then we will use this special saw to hand cut each half into thick boards. The left over pieces will be used as the legs. We will be able to get two benches out of this tree. Once we are done, my friend Tink will come over tomorrow and put designs on the wood."

"What kind of designs?" Regina questioned.

"Well, this is your project. Why don't you work with Tink tomorrow and the two of you can design the benches anyway you want."

Regina crouched next to the tree on the ground and shivered. It was only October, but they had already had a small snow that had melted instantly. It had to be the higher altitude that affected the weather this much. "Is it always this cold in October here?"

Emma laughed. "Not usually this early. We are supposed to have a bad winter this year. It is one of the reasons David and I got a jump start on the wood. It will get warm again, and then winter will really hit."

Regina nodded and stood again. "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Regina warmed herself by the fire. After they had cut the bench pieces, taken their showers, ate dinner and discussed a plan of action, Emma had informed Regina of a surprise. She had left the room with specific instructions that Regina wait patiently for her to return. Regina had been trying to warm her still chilled body by the fire and was starting to become impatient.

"Ah, here it is." Emma stated as she walked back into the room with a satellite phone sitting in an open case.

"What is that for?"

"So we usually do this earlier in the program, but your journey has been rather dramatic, so it was put on the back burner. I have informed Judge Hopper that you are ok to receive calls for the next hour. He will inform your family and they have been given this number. It is untraceable and I will turn it off when the hour is done. Also, I have to stay in the room the whole time and it needs to be on speakerphone." Regina looked nervously at Emma. "Regina? What's wrong?"

After clearing her throat, Regina wet her lips and spoke quietly. "What if no one calls?"

Emma almost laughed. She cared deeply for the woman and couldn't understand how no one else felt the same about the brunette. She held in her chuckle. "I am sure someone will call."

"And if they don't?"

Emma felt brave when she stated, "Then I will let you take the phone to your room, I will call the number from my room, and we can have phone sex."

Regina's face began to blush just as the phone began to ring. "Saved by the ring, Emma Swan." Regina took a deep breath as she hit the answer button. "Hello."

* * *

After speaking to her parents, Regina was about to pack up the phone when Emma spoke up. "I believe you have one more scheduled. You only have about ten minutes, but they really want to speak to you."

Before Regina could question the caller, the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Regina, is that you?"

"Katherine! Oh, thank God. I have missed you."

"I have missed you. Where are you?"

"I have no idea. But it is pretty here."

"Ok, give me details; I can try to break you out. Is it cold or warm? Is it in the United States? Do they speak English?"

"Katherine? I cannot give you any information. Plus, there is someone else here."

"Oh, are they male or female?"

"She is female." Regina stated as she looked across the room at Emma. Emma's back was to her and it appeared as if she was trying to do paperwork, but Regina suspected she was listening to the conversation more than getting work done.

"Oh goody. When you bed this one, will you at lease give me details? The last couple of times you have seduced women in power you have screwed me out of the info."

"Katherine…"

"Oh, speaking of women, your ex has contacted me a handful of times. She wants to know when you will get out so you two can start up your affair again. She sounds very desperate. And we both know how good she is in bed when she is desperate." Katherine chuckled loudly. Before Regina could even get a word in, Regina's best friend started speaking again. "Oh Reggie, my time is up. I don't want you to get in trouble. Do everything you can to get out of there A.S.A.P. I love you."

Before Regina could close her mouth, the line went dead. She quickly looked toward Emma who sat completely still. Her back was ramrod straight and the tension could be felt in the room. "Emma-"

Emma stood slowly and took a deep breath before turning around. She walked to the phone and packed it back into its case. "I'm going to go put this up and go to bed."

"Emma, she did not mean that how it sounded." Regina stated at Emma's retreating back. Emma walked into her room and for the second time in two nights, Regina was being shut out by Emma.

* * *

After lying in bed for three hours tossing and turning, Regina finally decided to stop playing the cat and mouse game. "TAC?"

"Yes, Ms. Mills."

"If I ask you a question, do you report it to Emma?"

"I only report it immediately to Emma if it is involving your safety or I believe you are trying to leave. She can look up any dialogue I have though."

"I understand. Is Emma asleep? Or is she having trouble sleeping like myself?"

"That is a borderline flight risk question. Do you wish to rephrase?"

"Yes, I wish to speak to Emma right now, but if she is asleep, I want to allow her to rest."

"She has been having extreme difficulties sleeping as of late. She is awake." He responded easily.

"Great." Regina replied as she stood.

"Do you wish for me to inform her of your arrival?"

"No, thank you." Regina stated as she left her room and crossed the hall to Emma's. Regina knocked twice and waited a moment before she opened the door and strolled in.

"Do you mind?" Emma mumbled as she turned the page on her book. She sat with her back against the headboard, thick reading glasses on, and the nightstand light on.

"I actually do. We need to talk about that conversation you overheard. Katherine was being an idiot. I have never slept with a therapist and I am not getting back together with my ex." As she finished her statement, she leaned down, grabbed Emma's neck and pulled the blonde into a searing kiss. As she pulled back, Regina corrected her statement. "I haven't slept with a therapist yet."


	22. Chapter 22

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 22

A/N: I am so sorry. I really dislike those authors that start a story and you get into it and then they stop. As a reader, I wonder did life get in the way. Did the author lose interest in the story? Did they die? Well, let me reassure all of you. Life has got in the way of my writing, but I am currently on vacation and will try to get a few chapters ahead so you won't have to wait. I have not lost interest in the story and actually I believe we are getting to the good parts. I have not died, and if I do there is a plan in place to finish this story. Now, I also apologize because when an author stops writing for an extended period of time, I feel the need to reread the story. I encourage you to do so if you need it, but we are about to start moving in the story and I want us all on the same page. Ok, with that here we go. Thank you all for your patience and support.

* * *

Emma searched the woman's eyes and neither woman moved for a long moment. Emma leaned forward again and brought their lips together. The kiss was slow and exploring. Regina finally pulled back. "If taking things slow will show you I am not just sleeping with you for possible benefits, then that is what I will do. But I want you Emma. I'm not attracted to nor do I want any other female. It's you!" Regina pulled away from the blonde and put her hand on the doorknob. "I will be patient and let you come to me. It is the only way I can see you believing that I have not ulterior motive. Good night Emma."

"Night Regina." Emma mumbled as the beautiful brunette walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur. The weather warmed again and it almost felt like fall was going to stay. The two women took care of the extra work load and were able to almost complete the benches. Tink had been around to help with the extra work including grocery shopping. Emma asked Tink to stay the night one evening after an especially difficult day, but she retracted the invitation after she saw the flash of jealousy in Regina's eyes. Through the week, the brunette had kept her word and had not even initiated a kiss. Emma was surprised, but waited for the woman to slip up and attempt to push the boundaries. The desire could still be felt between the two woman, but nothing physical had been started.

"Regina?" Emma questioned as she walked into the brunettes room after knocking. They had just finished their chores and taken their showers. The routine was to cook dinner together and then enjoy a nice game together or read while sitting on the couch together.

"Yes Emma." Regina replied easily as she towel dried her hair from her shower.

"I love it when you say my name." Emma blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth as her face began to blush.

Regina turned to see the embarrassment show on the blondes face. She smirked as she stepped closer to the other woman. "Do you now?" Regina then leaned towards Emma's ear. "I still want you, Em-ma." She seductively whispered. She heard Emma's breath hitch and looked down to see her hands clenched into fists. Regina was slightly afraid she had overstepped her boundaries until she pulled back enough to see Emma's eyes. The blue-green eyes were almost completely unrecognizable with the large, dilated pupils. Regina was so surprised by the intense desire shown; she reached out a hand and placed it on Emma's bicep to steady herself. Emma immediately flinched by the contact. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to start anything."

Emma grabbed the brunette by her hips and yanked her forward. The aggressive nature surprised Regina and she yelped as her body was pulled into Emma's. The sound was quickly replaced with a moan as Emma connected their lips. This kiss felt different and Regina knew they would be making it to the bed shortly. The kiss was intense and lasted for minutes. Lips continued to glide over lips, hands continued to grab and explore, and all the while Emma was walking Regina across the hall.

As they entered Emma's room, her lips moved from Regina's and began its descent to the brunette's neck. Both women let out a hungry moan as Emma's teeth raked against the soft flesh by Regina's pulse point. "Em-ma." Regina unconsciously moaned. Emma growled as she became more aggressive with the soft skin. Emma's hands couldn't stop moving. She wanted to touch every inch of the brunette. It was as if a dam had broken and all of her desire was unleashed. Emma grabbed the brunette's ass and squeezed. Regina couldn't take the sweet torture any longer and pulled the blondes ponytail to redirect the blonde back to her lips. Emma seemed to enjoy the forceful action and never faltered. The two women connected their lips again and Regina began to feel confident enough to take what she wanted.

Regina moved her hand lower until she reached the hem of Emma's shirt. She teased the hem between her fingers a few moments until she slipped her hands under the shirt. Her first touch of the soft skin near the blonde's ribs had her gasping in pleasure. She began to run her hands up and down the blonde's sides, feeling every curve, muscle, and bone. Her hands wrapped around to the strong back where she drug her fingertips against the other woman's skin.

Emma's hands left the perfect ass and quickly moved to match Regina's hands. Emma slipped her hands under Regina's shirt, but could not be as patient as the other woman. She quickly pulled the shirt upwards and broke the kiss to remove the offending material. The moment the shirt was gone, Emma leaned back to view the masterpiece before her. Her eyes hungrily took in the amazing view of the gorgeous woman before her.

Regina knew her body looked healthier since she had come into the program, but Emma's intense stare was making her slightly self-conscious until she saw the intensity in the blonde's eyes. Regina grabbed the blonde's neck and pulled them back together. Emma took a moment to run her hands along the exposed flesh, but couldn't stop her hands from reaching for the bra clasp resting against the brunettes back. Emma broke from the kiss, "Regina, may I-" Emma couldn't even finish her request before Regina cut her off.

"Yes, you idiot." Regina replied as she pulled their lips together again.

Emma released the bra and gently pulled it down the woman's shoulders and down the bare arms. As she pulled back to observe the prize before her, Regina took the opportunity to remove Emma's shirt. Emma was sorely disappointed when her view was blocked by the cotton being removed. As soon as the shirt was gone, Regina took her fingertips and traced the skin just above Emma's bra. Emma stood still and looked at the beauty before her. Both women could feel the heat in the room rise as their breathing increased. "Oh, my, God. You are so beautiful Regina." Emma remarked as she pulled the other woman back to her. Regina shivered when her skin met Emma's. The blonde moved the brunette closer to the bed until Regina could sense the furniture behind her. Emma seemed to want more, so she began to hook her index fingers into the waistband of the brunettes scrub bottoms. Her mouth began to move south as her fingers began to work the drawstring on the pants. Her mouth moved to Regina's clavicle where it latched on and began to suck.

"Oh, Emma. Yes." Regina gasped out in breathy moans.

The sounds appeared to spur Emma on and she continued her assault on the brunette's chest. Regina quickly became impatient and grabbed Emma's hair. The brunette redirected the blonde's mouth to her right breast. The second the blonde's mouth closed around the nipple, Regina shuddered at the pleasure running through her body. "Oh God." Regina squealed as the strong blonde slightly lifted her and moved her to the bed. Emma's lips never detached from the brunettes breast as she laid her down. Regina's hands found purchase of a blanket lying on the bed, and she squeezed tightly as the blonde used her teeth on Regina's nipple. The blonde moved her lips to the left breast and attacked it with just as much vigor. Regina became impatient with the blondes persistence at her breasts. Regina began to push Emma's shoulders downward. The blonde received the hint, and moved her hands back to the waistband of Regina's scrubs. Her short fingernails drug against the skin as she snagged the pants and began to slowly draw the material off the brunette. Her mouth continued its descent in tandem with the clothing. Emma stopped at the brunette's hip bone as she tossed the clothing over her shoulder. She pulled back to admire Regina's body and was surprised to see the woman without underwear. "Uh…" Was all the blonde could say as her brain seemed to short-circuit

"I am not wearing those white, cotton, granny panties. Now, are you just going to stare?" Regina asked with a snarkiness in her tone.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes. "No ma'am." Was all that was said before she lowered herself between the brunettes thighs. Emma could barely contain her excitement as she kissed the inner thigh of the woman beneath her. She could smell Regina's excitement and was distracted by the scent. "Regina, I have to taste you."

Regina chuckled deeply. "I thought that was why you were down there." She replied unnecessarily.

Emma looked up to the brunette. Both women were smiling at each other for a moment before Emma lowered her head and wrapped her arms around Regina's thighs. She took the tip of her tongue and swiped lightly at Regina's slit. The brunette was so wet and ready. Her lips were covered in wetness and Emma's first taste was extraordinary. She quickly widened her tongue and did it again. Emma continued adding pressure and Regina's breathing increased. "Yes, Emma. Right there." Regina called out as Emma sucked the woman's clit into her mouth. Regina's hands were tangled in Emma's hair as she held her in place. The ponytail was gone and Regina just held onto the mess of curls as the talented tongue and mouth continued pleasing her. Emma removed her hand from Regina's thigh and began to coat a finger in Regina's wetness. The multiple stimulation was almost too much for Regina. "Oh God, woman." Regina cried out as she felt the finger at her entrance. "Please, Emma, please."

Emma smirked at the strong, independent woman begging for release. She quickly thrust one finger in as her mouth continued to pleasure her nub. As she pulled the finger back, she put another with it and thrust in two fingers. "Oh." Regina sighed. Emma sat back and watched the pleasure reflected on the brunettes face. Emma could hold back no longer. Without losing rhythm, she shimmied her body next to the brunettes and lay next to her. Regina wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled her in for a kiss. She could lightly taste herself on the blondes tongue and it increased the amount of arousal. Emma increased the speed and angled her fingers. The effect was immediately felt as Regina pulled out of the kiss and cried out. "Yes, Emma. More. Oh, God."

Emma curled her fingers and began to feel the woman's walls tighten.

"Oh, shit. Sorry guys." David rushed out.

Emma quickly pulled her fingers out of the brunette and stood to block Regina's nakedness. Regina squealed and quickly grabbed the blanket she had gripped earlier and covered herself. "What are you doing here?" Emma demanded angrily.

David stood in the doorway and had his eyes covered by his hands. "Emma, can you put on a shirt?"

Emma looked down to realize she was standing in her bra and pajama pants. "Fine." As Emma put on her shirt, she grabbed Regina's clothing and passed them to the woman. "David, let's go into my office." David nodded and turned around before removing his hands. Once he had left the room, Emma turned back to Regina. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Are you?" Regina asked sheepishly. "Is the regret setting in yet?"

"I am fine. The only regret I have is we didn't finish." She stated without hesitation. "Let me go and deal with him, and then we can talk or …" Emma faltered at the end of her sentence.

"I would rather finish what we started." Regina spoke up confidently.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Give me a few minutes." She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. "If only we had done that thirty minutes ago." She mumbled at the door before turning towards her office.

* * *

2nd A/N: Alright, I know I have been teasing this story up to this point, but sex without foreplay can be boring. So let's consider this our foreplay! Please review, I love to hear what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 23

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma questioned the second she and David were alone in the office.

"Whoa, Em. I'm so sorry. I didn't think I would be interrupting anything. Plus, the door was wide open."

"Yes, because you left. There was no one left in the house. Why would I close the door?"

"Listen, Em, I didn't come to argue with you."

"Why did you come then David?" Emma was becoming impatient. There was a beautiful woman just a few doors down waiting for her. Her eyes kept glancing to the door; the desire to be with Regina was causing her not to listen.

"Emma, I came to make sure you were alright, but also to warn you."

Emma turned to the man she had viewed to be a brother to her. "This sounds ominous." She stated, her focus solely on him.

* * *

Regina remained in bed, only wrapped in a thin blanket. She had delayed getting dressed, expecting Emma to walk back in momentarily and finish what they had started. After thirty minutes, she began to feel foolish. She quickly stood and grabbed her clothes, retreating back into her own room.

After she had taken another shower and redressed, the brunette walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. As she passed Emma's office, she could make out muffled voices, but no clear indication of what was being said. It was getting late and she would need to go to sleep soon, but Regina wanted some fruit before lying down.

"This night should be ending completely differently." She spoke to herself as she washed the food and pulled out a knife. Regina had imagined the two of them spending hours exploring each other's bodies, bringing each other to multiple orgasms. Maybe they would get up and eat a snack, or maybe they would be satisfied enough to remain in bed. Maybe they would cuddle and drift off to sleep or maybe they would lie awake and talk for hours. Whatever would happen, Regina knew it would be more significant than her previous experiences. As she put the fruit in a bowl, she thought she heard a door open and shut, but as she turned the corner, everything looked to be the same. Regina grabbed the bowl and went to the table. She kept her ear open as she ate, but heard nothing.

After eating and rinsing of the dishes, Regina walked back to her room. The office door was still closed, but so was Emma's. Regina cocked her head to the side in thought. She didn't remember shutting it, but maybe she did. She shook the thought off and moved into her room where she quickly got ready for bed.

* * *

Emma paced her room. She couldn't believe what David had told her. When she had come back into her bedroom, she expected to see Regina, but was slightly relieved when she saw the room empty. The other woman did not need to know she was about to be betrayed again. Emma nodded as she realized the only course of action. She quickly grabbed her cell, punched in the code to unlock it, and dialed the number from memory.

After multiple rings, a sleepy voice answered. "Emma, what's going on? Are you alright?"

Emma looked at the clock and realized it was after eleven in California. "I'm sorry Arch. I didn't realize it was so late. Time got away from me I guess."

"It's alright Emma. What is going on?"

"I told you about firing Mary-Margaret and David leaving, right?"

"Yes. About a week ago."

"Well, David just stopped by a few hours ago and told me Mary-Margaret is about to go public with everything. Apparently, she has been writing all of my cases down with the intention of writing a book about it years from now. But now she is hurt and angry and has decided to contact reporters. She is going to sell all of this information to the highest bidder. Including my name, the location of the house, and all of Regina's information."

"She cannot do that. She has signed a confidentiality clause."

"That's what I told David. But get this; she got a hold of Gold. He will represent her for free if I sue. So she is willing to go through with this. He also told me Gold is getting ready to file a suit against me for wrongful termination."

"Seriously? Alright, what are our options?" Emma could hear Archie moving around as he asked this and she imagined he was probably walking to his home office.

"She isn't ready Arch. I mean she is close, but we still three weeks left. You know that is when we start working on challenges. Our only option is to move, but she is too recognizable. It will be difficult, but once this hits the media her friends, family, supporters, and even worse; her enemies will know where she is."

"Ok. What is the plan?"

"I need three days to get ready. Keep your ear out for information. I will keep you informed, but we are going to finish her therapy on the road. We will start heading to California and I will drag it out for as long as possible. I will try to finish the program on the road before we return."

Archie took a deep sigh. "Emma, I don't know if you have three days. And therapy has never been effective on the road. There are too many distractions."

"There are no other options. She has to finish building herself back up before she feels betrayed again. This will be devastating for her."

"Emma? Have you thought of your other clients?"

"They should be fine. They are not famous; the media will just want them for back-story. When the brunt of the storm hits, I will send them a free trip out of the country for a few weeks. It should spare them."

"Alright. Do what you need to do, but touch base every day. I will report anything I hear."

"Thank you Archie."

"Emma," Archie sighed in defeat. "You know this means you have to retire. You can no longer help people in the shadows if you are known as the woman that saved Regina Mills."

"I know Arch. But we both knew I was going to anyway. This is just a great excuse."

Archie nodded even though Emma could not see. "Well, start planning and I will talk to you later."

* * *

The next morning, Regina walked into the kitchen to see it empty. She had looked into Emma's room to find it empty as she had walked by. She walked to the coffee pot to see a hot pot sitting on the warmer. She walked to Emma's office and found it empty, but the laptop was not sitting on the desk. After searching the other rooms, she grabbed a cup of coffee for herself and stepped out the back door. She was surprised to see Emma sitting in a patio chair on the back deck, with a cell phone to her ear. Her laptop, coffee, and a pad of paper sat on a small side table.

"Yes, I know Aaron. I am so sorry, but I am going to try to get a handle on it." She paused as she listened to the other speaker. "I know. And I will deal with it. But it will get ugly. Where would you and your new girlfriend like to go on vacation?" Emma listened again and grabbed for the paper and pen. "Alright, I got it. Just keep on with your path and stick with it, ok? You know how to get a hold of me if anything happens." Emma paused again, "Yep, I will talk to you later." Emma ended the call and turned to Regina.

"Morning." Emma said with a false happiness.

"Morning. Are you ok? You look like you didn't sleep at all." Regina stated as she went to touch Emma's face.

Emma pulled back and saw the hurt and confusion in Regina's eyes. "I'm sorry; I just have a lot to do today."

"I was just going to stroke your cheek." Regina stated with hurt still evident in her tone.

"I know, but if you touch me I will want more. We have a lot to discuss and get done in the next few days.

"Why? What is going on?" Regina asked nervously.

"Sit down honey." Emma requested. If the term of endearment surprised Regina, she didn't show it. "So we are going to drive all the way back to California. We are going to take our time and finish your therapy on the road."

Regina had so many questions. "Why? We have spoken about the rehab plan, and you never mentioned a road trip. Actually, you have said the last month is the most defining. So why are we leaving? And be honest with me Emma."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck. She hesitated for a moment before realizing she couldn't hide anything from this woman. She cared for her too much to keep secrets. "My program is being leaked to the press."

"What? How?" Regina began thinking the whole situation through. "Mary-Margaret." Regina looked up to see Emma nodding. "That bitch."

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to tell you, but I had to."

"Why?"

Emma stumbled for a moment. "Why what?"

"Why did you tell me if you didn't want to?" Regina asked simply.

"I find myself being more open with you than anyone in a long time. I can't deny you. I don't want to. And that is scary to me because I don't open up to many people."

Regina sat quietly processing everything. "Who is Aaron?"

"I cannot answer that." Emma laughed as she replied. "I can't deny you unless it breaks a promise to someone else."

"He is a previous client, isn't he? And you are sending him away to protect him?"

Emma sat stunned. "How did you know that?"

"It is pretty simple Emma. You want to protect all of those around you. So you are taking me to California and taking our time to finish my rehab. You are sending former clients away from the media's grasp. My question is what are you doing to protect yourself and your business? Remember, I grew up in the financial industry, I know how these shakedowns work."

Emma began to rub her neck again. "Once you are released from my program, it will no longer exist. This is the end for Finding Hope in Rainbows." Emma looked sad as she spoke the last few words.

"Emma." Regina didn't know what to say.

Emma knew how to lighten the mood. "What did I tell you last night about you saying my name?" She smirked as her eyes met Regina's. "Alright, so here is the list of things we need to get done." She stated as she pulled out a piece of paper with both of their names and tasks listed. "I have to get our trip and my former clients trips lined up. I need you to show Tink everything she has to do while we are gone. When you are done, try to finish the benches. We will not get them up there and in the ground before we leave, but I will send you pictures of the final product."

"How about you let me come back and see it?"

Emma shook her head. "You will not be back. When you and Tink finish the benches, pack all of your belongings. We have only a few days to get everything done."

"How will I see you again if I am not allowed to come back?"

Emma looked up into Regina's disappointed eyes. "I'm sorry, you won't."

Regina quickly turned before she became too emotional and walked into the house. Her heart was breaking, and there was no way she could stop it.


	24. Chapter 24

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 24

Tink sat on the edge of Emma's bed. "You are in love with her."

"What?" Emma shouted as she popped her head out of the closet. She had been trying to pack and give Tink the list of chores that would need to be done while she was gone.

"You heard me. You are in love with her." Emma went back to grabbing clothes off hangers and bringing them to the bag sitting on the bed. "You aren't even going to deny it?" Tink asked surprisingly.

"What do you want me to say, Tink? Of course I am in love with her. She is an amazing, intelligent, independent, beautiful woman. I have loved her for awhile now."

"Emma, I don't want to sound like Mary-Margaret, but she is going to break your heart. She just needs the attention and you are the perfect person to give that to her. You must know that." Emma was silent as she continued to pack. "I know you know that Emma, or you would be disagreeing with me."

"No, I don't know that. I know it is a possibility. I hope she doesn't. I hope we will be together, but right now my job is to get her through the program and back to her life." Emma's voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she was glad Tink did not comment further on it.

* * *

Regina had her bags sitting by the door. As Regina waited for Emma to complete checking the house, she thought back to the day before.

 _Regina picked up the chisel off the ground and placed it into the toolbox. "Don't lead her on." Tink said behind her. Regina turned around to see Tink with the other tools she had just picked up.  
"What" Regina questioned?  
"She is a good person. She really cares for you. If she lets you in, it is serious for her. She doesn't trust easily and when she does, she is opening herself completely. Don't lead her on and break her heart. It will only cause her more heartache."  
"I'm not doing that. I truly love her."  
"Do you? Or do you believe you do?"  
"You may not believe me, but I will not hurt her. I love her and I want to be with her. She is the one being distant."  
"Maybe not for long."_

"Hey, are you ready?" Regina looked up out of her memory to see Emma standing in front of her smiling. "Where did you go there?"

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"No reason to ever be sorry. Come on, let's get you home." Emma threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Regina's heavy suitcase. Regina grabbed the smaller bag and followed behind to the door that led to the elevator.

"I am so glad you got this fixed. Do you remember when I first arrived and had to climb all those stairs?"

"Yes, you complained so much." Emma managed out while laughing. Regina stuck out her tongue at the woman as the elevator came to a stop. "Alright, let's throw the luggage in the backseat so we can grab something if we need it. I also have a portable DVD player and the laptop stashed back there in case you get bored. And there is a cooler packed with snacks and drinks."

"Nice." Regina responded with a genuine smile. Emma stared at her for a moment. "What?" Regina questioned softly.

"I love your smile. You are so beautiful." Emma replied before turning quickly to hide the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. Emma made her way around the car and got into the driver's seat. "Ready?"

"I guess."

Emma raised the garage door and turned to Regina. "I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I either have to blindfold you and ask you to lie down or I need to drug you."

"Emma!" Regina cried exasperatedly. "Do you really need to do this?"

"I have to. If Mary-Margaret doesn't leak the location, I need this to be a sanctuary for others in need." Emma pleaded.

"Alright." Regina conceded. "Blindfold please." Emma handed her the dark colored fabric and she tied it around her head. She then laid her seat back and felt the car start.

"Here we go." Emma whispered.

* * *

After a small nap, Regina woke and could feel the car was not moving. Panic began to set in. "Emma?" Regina sat up and turned her head listening for any sound possible. "Emma?" She asked louder. After no reply, she took the blindfold off. The car was parked next to a gas pump and Emma was nowhere to be seen. The sun was just starting to set and Regina looked around for any location markers. "Might as well stretch my legs." She said to herself. As she opened the door and stepped out, she saw Emma coming out of the gas station with a bag in one hand and two pop bottles in the other.

"Hey sleepy head." Emma said when she was close enough to the brunette. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Regina replied. "Where are we?" She asked without thinking.

Emma chuckled. "About four hours into our journey. I got you a drink and some gas station food."

"Oh, Yum!" Regina replied sarcastically.

Emma just laughed. "I figure we will drive a couple more hours tonight and then we will stop at a hotel. From there the rest of the trip is mapped out. We will have dinning, lodging, all of the accommodations are set, it is just getting to that point."

"Alright. Do I have to wear the blindfold anymore?"

"No, I believe we are far enough away from the house that it is ok."

Regina nodded and made her way back to the car.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, it feels so good to stretch out." Regina exclaimed as she walked into the hotel room.

"I'm sorry it isn't better accommodations, but it is the best I could find under the circumstances." The pair had just made it to Amarillo, Texas and most of the hotels were sold out for a Stetson Hat convention. The duo had parked at a fast-food restaurant after going through the drive-thru just so Emma could search her phone for available rooms. They were lucky enough to get room and Emma had definitely stayed in worse, but she knew Regina probably hadn't.

"Emma," Regina gently placed her hand on Emma's shoulder until Emma turned back to look at her. "It is fine. We will manage." Regina smiled at her to reassure the blonde.

"I know." Emma replied as she turned to look at the single, queen bed. She turned quickly before Regina could see her blush. "Would you like to take a shower first?"

"Yes. I feel all scuzzy from being in the car all day." Regina responded. Emma just nodded and arranged the bags on the bed so both women could access their belongings. She turned to find Regina starting to dig around in her suitcase and Emma could do nothing but stare at the beautiful sight in front of her.

Regina pulled back when she had found her shower bag and clothes to find Emma openly staring at her with unguarded eyes. She rarely saw the woman so open for interpretation. "Why are you staring at me?"

Emma didn't even hesitate with her answer, "I like to look at pretty things Regina."

"I have been in a car all day. I smell and need a shower badly. If you give me thirty minutes, I can give you something to look at." Regina playfully responded to brush off the compliment.

The blonde took a step into Regina's personal space and never pulled her eyes away from the beautiful chocolate orbs staring back at her. Emma reached up and cupped a cheek with her hand, "Whether you have spent all day in a car or are dressed to walk the red carpet, I will know you are the most beautiful woman in the world." As she finished her statement she leaned in kissed the brunette soundly on the mouth. Regina barely had time to recognize what was happening before Emma was pulling away, but she wasn't going to let the opportunity pass, so she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and pulled her back until their lips were touching again. This time, the kiss lasted long enough for Emma's hands to drift to Regina's hips and Regina's tongue to brush Emma's bottom lip. Emma made herself pull away before this went too far. "Your Highness, your shower awaits." Emma stated while awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"You could always join me and save time." Regina stated as she walked by and winked at Emma. The blonde just went a darker shade of red and turned away.

* * *

Emma grabbed the extra blanket out of the closet and the other pillow off the bed. Regina was in the restroom brushing her teeth and finishing up. They had both watched television and ate snacks from the vending machine after their showers. Emma had told Regina she loved to just "veg out" and that was the best part of vacation. Regina had rolled her eyes and complained of the amount of sweets and junk she had eaten while on this "vacation." Regina had become tired, so while she was brushing her teeth, Emma thought it best to make up a bed on the floor for herself.

"What is that?"

Emma turned at the sound of anger in Regina's voice. "It's my bed. Don't worry; I'm not going to make you sleep down here on the floor."

"Emma, the bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Oh, I know."

Regina began losing patience with the blonde. "Emma, you are an idiot. I want to sleep in the same bed as you. Stop being dense."

Emma looked away. "Regina, I want to. I really do, but you are still a patient and I need to get you back to Los Angeles. You are breaking my will power and I have very little left."

Regina cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Emma crossed her arms and took a step back, "Regina," she warned. "You need to behave."

Regina just gave a slight frown that almost appeared to be a pout and turned to the bed. "Fine Miss Swan, have it your way."

Emma watched as the woman dropped her scrub bottoms to the floor. The black lace underwear hid nothing from Emma's imagination. Emma's jaw dropped as she continued to watch Regina pull off her top. Emma could see the smooth skin of Regina's back become more exposed and she seemed powerless to stop it. Finally as the clothing hit the floor, Emma found her voice. "Regina?" She questioned weakly. "What are you doing?"

Regina looked over her shoulder to see Emma gripping the dresser as if her life depended on it. "Making it easier for you." At Emma's confusion she continued. "When your willpower finally breaks, I will be right here, ready and waiting for you to do what we both want." Regina chuckled evilly. "Call it payback. You piss me off for denying me; I am going to torture you. I think it is fair."

Emma quickly grabbed her toothbrush out of her bag and made her way to the bathroom. She knew it would be a long night if she had to deal with the knowledge of a naked Regina under the blankets five feet away from her.


	25. Chapter 25

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 25

A/N: I apologize for the extremely long delay in posting. A lot has been going on in my life and although writing is an outlet for my raw emotion, I cannot begin to get this out until I have processed this emotion myself first. I believe I have finally processed enough to write so you all get the benefits of that emotion. Unfortunately, the next few chapters are transitional. They are needed for the story, but I will not get my raw emotion out in them. We are heading toward the end though, so it won't be long before we see this emotion come out. I appreciate the patience and support in a difficult time.  
 _"When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves." Viktor Frankl_

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke to find Emma already standing in the small room with multiple plates of food and cups sitting on the dresser. Her back was to the brunette and she seemed to be surveying the contents on every plate. Regina sat completely up before realizing she was still mostly naked under the blankets. She pulled the blankets up around her before speaking. "Did you get any sleep?"

If Emma was startled by the sound of the other woman speaking in the room she didn't show it. "No." She continued to arrange plates and cups until Regina realized what Emma was doing.

"You are waiting for me to get dressed."

"Regina," Emma breathed out with exasperation. "Honey, I cannot stand the thought of you being so close to me and I cannot do what I want."

"Which is?" Regina questioned as she stood and stretched. She knew Emma would recognize the small grunt she made at the end of her stretch. The woman didn't surprise her as she stiffened at the sound. Regina could see Emma's hands gripping the dresser, knuckles white from holding on so tightly.

"Honey, I want to turn around right now, be invited by you to that bed, and finish what we started the other day before David interrupted us. I want to make love to you for hours. I want to satisfy you in every way imaginable. I want to give you the entire world. I want you to know how I feel, because I don't always say it."

Regina had just finished putting on the last of her clothing and looked up to see the strong blonde slightly hunched over. Whether it was from the confession or trying to prevent herself from acting on those words, Regina didn't know. She would spare the woman she loved from anymore anguish though. "I'm decent Emma."

Emma slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the other woman. Regina just smiled coyly at her. Emma fully turned to her and before Regina had time to think, Emma was in front of her, grabbing her hips and pulling her in for a kiss. The women connected lips and Emma almost immediately moaned. The need had been so overwhelming to touch the brunette; she didn't know how much longer she could have withheld. Emma's hand came up to Regina's neck and her fingers instantly tangled in soft, dark hair. Lips glided over lips until Emma sucked Regina's lower lip into her mouth. Regina let out a breathy little moan and the sound instantly awoke Emma's brain. She slowly ended the kiss with a few gentle pecks and pulled back. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "If I don't stop now, I don't know when I will."

Regina just smiled lovingly at the blonde before turning her attention on the plates. "Please tell me you are not going to eat all of this."

"Oh, no." Emma laughed. "They have a continental breakfast. And since you cannot be seen, or shouldn't be seen yet, I thought I would grab a little of everything and bring it back so you can have breakfast before we pack up." Emma looked from the food back to the beautiful brown eyes she loved.

"Emma, thank you." Regina sincerely replied. "I really need coffee first."

Emma chuckled. "Oh, I know." She exclaimed as she handed her a cup already mixed with creamer. "They only had half&half downstairs, so I ran around the corner to the gas station and got a bottle of flavored creamer. If there isn't enough in your cup, the rest of the bottle is in the ice bucket." Regina just stared at the woman for a moment. "What?" Emma questioned when she noticed.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Regina, I know that you prefer flavored creamer in your coffee. You have to have a cup and get moving in the morning before you eat anything. And you need time to wake up fully, so I am going to get ready and pack my things so you can do what you need to do on your schedule." Emma smiled as she started to turn away.

Regina grabbed Emma's arm as she turned and stopped the blonde. At Emma's inquisitive look, Regina responded. "Thank you." Emma just shrugged and pulled away, rubbing the back of her neck as she turned into the bathroom.

* * *

After Emma had checked out, the two women had packed the car and started moving west. "So what is the plan? Or am I not allowed to know?" Regina questioned playfully.

"Oh, it is top secret Your Highness." Emma joked back. "But under the right circumstances, I am sure you could get me to divulge these secrets."

"Really?" Regina responded as her hand found Emma's thigh. "I don't know, you seem to be like a vault." Her fingers played with the inner seam of Emma's jeans. Emma gulped and kept her eyes on the road. "I mean, you have clients you have never spoken of, a past you rarely mention, a future you have planned for but won't tell anyone, I doubt I can get you to tell me something as trivial as this trip." Regina goaded as she used slight pressure and drug her fingernails up and down the blonde's thigh. Emma took a deep breath and tried to keep it even. The trip wasn't even a secret, but what had started as a little game had turned into something more. Emma could feel the tension building. "It looks like you are holding out pretty well Miss Swan."

"Regina, you have to stop." Emma couldn't take it any longer. The little game had become more and she would end up losing either way. She began to realize she was regularly ending up on the losing side of these battles. She just hoped she could win the war. Regina pulled back with a smirk. Emma cleared her throat hoping the sound of her arousal would not be evident. "We have two weeks until we need to be back in Los Angeles. I have arranged for us to stay just outside of Albuquerque for about a week. I have a friend who has a house there, but he only uses it from January to March so he is allowing us to stay. He had it stocked with food and had it cleaned yesterday, so it should be ready for us. It is only about four hours away, so it won't be so bad." Emma smiled as she said this.

"What crazy person has a winter place in Albuquerque, New Mexico?"

"Drug smugglers." Emma deadpanned. Regina stared at the woman for a moment to see if she was kidding. "Come on Regina. I help people get over addictions. Why would I stay at a drug smugglers house? Especially with a recovering addict." Emma questioned. "He grew up in New Mexico and has family there." Emma just chuckled and continued to drive.

"You know, I could drive." Regina said after a few moments of silence. Emma outright laughed at that. When the laughing fit had finally subsided, Regina angrily questioned, "Why is that so funny?"

"Oh, you were serious?" Emma quickly sobered. "Honey, you forgot they took your driver's license away permanently."

Regina went silent. She had forgotten that part of the agreement. And the community service that she would be required to do. "What do we need to do to finish my rehabilitation?"

Emma looked over to see the brunette deep in thought. She instantly recognized the signs. Regina Mills was nothing if not predictable to Emma. She was becoming overwhelmed and introverting. Emma could almost visibly see the walls rising up around her. "Regina, look at me honey." Emma didn't say anything until she did. "We have time. I will help you every step of the way. What is scaring you right now?" Regina just shrugged. Emma let out a deep breath. "Regina, what is making you worry?"

"I had forgotten about the drivers' license and the community service. I also have not planned for what I am going to do when I get back. Where I am going to live? What will I do for money? My parents cut me off Emma!" The panic was evident in her voice.

"Those are the things we are going to do in Albuquerque. We will get everything lined up for you. And then we will get a plan together on how to deal with difficult situations for you. Stressful situations when you want to revert back. We have two weeks and we are going to use them." Emma put her hand on Regina's thigh and although the woman didn't grab it and accept the comfort, she didn't shun it either. Emma continued to drive and let the brunette sort the thoughts in her own head.

* * *

The two women walked into the house. Outskirts of Albuquerque was an understatement. The house was situated in the middle of nowhere, with nothing around, and the longest driveway Regina had ever seen. If she were to be hidden somewhere, this would be the perfect place. As if reading her mind Emma spoke up. "It's a good thing they stocked the pantry and fridge since I have no idea where we would have went for groceries."

Regina laughed. "So you had no idea it was in the middle of nowhere?"

"He said it was secluded. I didn't think he meant we would never be found kind of secluded." Emma smiled. "It is perfect though. Let me just make sure we have internet and cell service, otherwise this is pointless. Go grab a bedroom and get unpacked, there are three to choose from." Emma stated as she walked away.

Regina took that to mean she was allowed to explore the house so she began to walk around. The living room was open into the dining room and the kitchen could be seen over a breakfast bar. Emma stood at the breakfast bar messing with her laptop she just opened. Regina turned and began to make her way down the hallway. The first door on the right was a normal sized bedroom and had a queen sized bed, dresser and a night stand. She continued down the hallway to the second room on the right which appeared to be slightly bigger in size, but had the same contents. The laundry room was across the hall from this bedroom and Regina could see the benefits of this. Just a couple of steps down the hall on the left was the first bathroom. "Another point for the second bedroom." Regina stated out loud. She moved to the door standing at the end of the hallway. As she opened it she gasped. The master was large. The king sized bed, two dressers, two night stands, and wall mounted television didn't even make the room feel crowded. She turned inside the room to see a large walk in closet. One side had empty hangers, the other side held men's clothing. Regina stepped back to survey the large room and saw the other door. She knew it had to be the other bath, but was unprepared for the amazement she saw. Where the other bathroom was a simple shower and tub with a sink and toilet, this was an oasis for someone who knew the importance of relaxing. The bath was a deep soaker with jets, the shower had a rain showerhead and digital controls, a single sauna was tucked in the corner of the room, the double sinks were modern and updated, and whoever had designed the bathroom had definitely put the time, effort and money into it. Regina left the room and went to grab her bags.

"Did you pick the bedroom you want?" Emma questioned as Regina entered the living room again.

"Yes, but I have conditions." Emma just cocked an eyebrow and waited. "You deserve to have the master for that amazing bathroom. You need to relax. I will take the second bedroom but I want to use that bathroom occasionally to relax as well."

"Regina, you can have the master. I am working, I won't relax. And not to bring up the elephant in the room, but by the way you were in the car, you are the one that needs to relax, not me.

"You need to. And I want to help that. And I have calmed down a bit. You said you will help, I believe you. And I will use it too. Plus it has a TV and I am sure you will want to monitor the situation when I am not around." The day before, when the women were watching TV, Emma had purposely jumped past any news channels. She had paid the extra and immediately went to the movie channels. It had been obvious to Regina as to why, but she hadn't commented on it.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "Fine, but anytime you want to use this 'amazing' bathroom just say the word."

"Deal." Regina replied. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed to the bedroom across from the laundry room. As she was putting her clothes into the dresser she heard Emma excitedly swear from the master bedroom. "Told you." Regina shouted to the blonde.


	26. Chapter 26

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 26

"Okay, so what are your options Regina?" Emma questioned sternly, her breath coming out in pants.

They were two days into Albuquerque and they had fallen into a routine. The pair would wake, eat breakfast and start working on Regina's accommodations and transition back into Los Angeles. Then they would go for a short run before coming back to the house for lunch. While on the run, Emma would pepper Regina with questions. Today's topic was seeing old friends that were still into drugs.

"I could just ignore them. Or I could go on the offensive and approach them and tell them I am done with the stuff. I could wait until they come to me and tell them to go away."

"If you go with the latter, it is best to drop the fact you will report it to the police. It usually helps them remember not to approach you again. If you show any signs of hesitation or weakness, they will see it as an opportunity at a later date when you are not as strong willed. But your best bet is to stay away from situations in which you will see them. I know it is not always possible, seeing as a lot of them are in the high society circle you are, but if you know it is a party meant for drugs and alcohol, just don't go. Be smart about it."

"I know Emma." Regina replied. She had grown up being invited to parties. She knew how to read between the lines on what the purpose of each one truly was.

Emma's voice softened as the house came into view. "I know you are aware, but making that decision when you just need an escape, when you feel alone, when you just want someone around… that is completely different." Emma slowed as they hit the sidewalk path. "I give all of my clients a private number for me. It is to a cell phone that only they have the number to. I take it everywhere with me, even the shower." Emma smiled at that. "When you hit a lonely time or the desire to do something starts to form, when it starts, call me." Emma stated seriously as she looked Regina directly in the eyes. "Do you understand? You are never in this alone."

"I understand."

* * *

"I understand Mr. Pence. I appreciate the call. Have a nice day." Regina groaned as she hung up the phone. "I understand I have very little work history for my adult life, but I have a degree and am a very intelligent person."

"Regina, we will find something. Don't give up hope yet." As Emma finished speaking she could already see the other woman's walls building up around her. Regina stood and took a step back from Emma as the blonde drew near. "Regina, please don't do that. All I want to do is comfort you. I just want to help and console. You become overwhelmed and you pull away. You put these walls up and shut the world out and it doesn't solve anything." Emma's voice began to rise as she spoke.

"Oh really? That's what I do?" Regina countered. "Have you looked at yourself Emma? Have you even looked in the mirror lately? I ask what's going on with you and you always say nothing. You rub your neck, bottle things up, avoid questions, and act like I don't need to know what is happening with you."

"I am trying to help you focus on you. You are going through a lot of shit and you don't need to worry about me! You become overwhelmed just thinking about the future, how are you going to handle when I want to talk about my problems? Huh? How are you going to help me when you get overwhelmed and close yourself off from the world?"

"Is that how you feel Emma?" Regina asked, shouting just as loudly as Emma was. "Am I a burden to be with? Is that why you have prolonged being physical?"

"What?" Emma asked instantly quieting.

"You heard me!" Regina was still shouting.

"Regina," Emma was speaking at a regular level. "How could you think that? I'm sorry if I have ever given you that impression." Emma sat down on the leather sofa in the living room. "We do need to work on your processing skills. You see a problem and you become overwhelmed and freak out and you don't see the solution is just three steps away. From what you have told me, you used to be very good at solving problems, especially in business, so I don't know where that changed." Regina sat on the couch opposite and took a deep breath. "I know I don't share much with you and I am sorry about that. But I know I should come last in your life, especially right now. You have enough to worry about. Your sobriety, transition, future… all of it. Someday, I hope to be able to sit down with you and discuss both of our problems and work together to find solutions, but right now our focus has to be you and what is best for you."

"I care about you Emma. I still worry about you and want to know."

"I know." Emma smiled at the brunette. "And I will try to open up a bit more, but we need to concentrate on you and what needs to be done."

"I am not any more important than you are."

"To me you are." Emma said and she reached over and grabbed the other woman's hand, glad she didn't pull away. "I have an idea. You may hate it because you are proud but it might be worth it."

"Oh great."

* * *

Emma hung up the phone and smiled widely at Regina. "You are in luck."

Regina looked up from the computer where she was searching for reasonably priced, yet safe, apartments. "How lucky?"

"Do you remember the DA? Robyn Locksley?"

"Of course. Why?"

"He cannot hire you of course. You are a previous case of his, but he has a brother who has an accounting firm and is looking for an assistant. It is just an assistant position but maybe you can show off your stuff and move into an accounting position in no time. They are willing to hold the position for you and are willing to work around your community service schedule. They want to do a phone interview with you tomorrow. What do you think?" Emma looked at Regina with bright eyes and a hopeful expression.

Regina hesitated as she thought over the decision. "I don't like handouts Emma."

"I know, honey. But this is just a foot in the door. It is enough to pay rent somewhere." Regina finally relented and nodded her consent. "Now, how is the apartment search coming?"

"Not good. Every apartment that is available is a dump or too expensive. Emma, this is impossible."

"No, it isn't. Regina, we can do this." Regina just hung her head and Emma could tell where this behavior was heading. "Hey," Emma waited until the other woman made eye contact before continuing. "Why don't you go utilize that amazing, relaxing bathroom and I will see what I can do."

"I want to face this problem head on, no more running."

"And I appreciate that. But I'm afraid I have to call in a few more favors. I know how proud you are and I know it will only upset you. Go ahead; I will come in and check on you in a bit."

"Will you now?" Regina replies flirtingly.

"Just go woman!" Emma chuckled.

* * *

Emma knocked on the bathroom door about a half an hour later. "Come in." She heard, so she swiftly opened the door and was assaulted with the heat and steam from the room.

"Whew, it is warm in here." Emma stated as the room cleared.

"That's the idea dear." Regina returned.

Emma finally could see the woman across the room and she was quickly enthralled. Her jaw dropped and although Regina was completely covered with water and bubbles, she knew what was within reach. "Uh, maybe I should come back." Emma quickly turned around to leave the room.

Regina laughed. "Emma?" Emma stopped her retreat but did not turn back around. "You sometimes give me this look. I don't know how to describe it except for this hunger. You look at me like I am a piece of steak and you haven't eaten in a week."

Emma turned around with a horrified expression. "I'm so sorry Regina. I don't think of you as a piece of meat."

Regina chuckled. "I know, honey. But you just look at me with such intensity. It is more than desire and lust."

Emma tried to wet her dry mouth. She hoped Regina wasn't going to call her out on her feelings. Of course she looked at the woman with desire, lust, want, but the underlying look would always be love. "Well, I can't be in here without doing something stupid right now, so I am going to step out."

"What are you afraid of Emma? What will happen if we have sex?"

"I am afraid I won't be able to put the genie back in the bottle." Emma stated seriously as she rubbed the back of her neck. She avoided eye contact with Regina as she continued speaking. "I think if I touch you, taste you again, fully have you… It won't be enough. I will want you all the time. And if you touch me, holy hell, I will want you over and over again. I will need your touch. And emotionally, I don't trust easily. If we break this last barrier, there is nothing protecting me any longer." Emma's head bowed down and eyes met the floor. "I can't open myself up to that kind of hurt if you should toss me aside."

Regina stood from the bath and quickly grabbed the towel to cover herself. She watched Emma to make sure the blonde didn't run, but to her surprise the woman didn't move. "Emma?" Regina quietly called to the woman when the towel was around her body. "Emma?" she implored again. When Emma's eyes had caught hers, she saw the tears about to drop off the bottom eyelashes. "Honey, I care about you. I would never hurt you, at least not intentionally. But us acting on our physical needs will not lessen the pain if anything happens. Every day I grow fonder of you. Every day I want you more. I don't know how to diminish these feelings or thoughts any more than you do, but I don't want to. Do you?"

Emma stared deeply into Regina's beautiful brown eyes. She knew this was a defining moment whether either woman would admit it or not. There was no resisting this moment from the first cup of coffee, the shared tears, the first horse race, the first argument, it had all built up to this moment. Emma had to admit to herself this decision had been predetermined since she recognized her feelings for this woman long ago. She would always jump at the chance to be with her, even if it meant only for a day and an eternity of suffering because she was in love. She would trust this woman and give her anything and everything because in the end, it would all work out the way it was supposed to. Regina stood staring at Emma searching her eyes for an answer. So without answering Regina's question verbally, Emma pulled the knot of the towel until it gave way and dropped to the floor. Neither woman looked anywhere but each other's eyes.

"I am in love with you, Regina." And without waiting for an answer, Emma pulled the woman to her and began to kiss her passionately.


	27. Chapter 27

Finding Hope in Rainbows  
Chapter 27

A/N: This chapter is complete smut. If that is not your thing (which is kind of weird in my opinion, but to each his/her own) you are free to skip it. The only storyline point to this chapter is to show the growing bond. There is a certain trust built when two people give each other sexually and I try to show that here. I also try to just write pure, passionate sex. I hope both are conveyed. I hope you all enjoy. The story will start really moving next chapter, so hold onto your seats people.

* * *

Emma's hands found Regina's bare hips and pulled her even closer. One hand remained holding the brunette in place, while the other skimmed up her back toward her neck. Emma kept her lips connected to the other woman's. She didn't want to allow her a moment to reply to her comment; whether out of fear of a reply or fear of no response, Emma realized she would prefer to use the distraction than wonder if she would get an honest response. Her lips continued to onslaught the other woman's lips. Her tongue slipped past the perfect lips that created so much desire for her. Regina was expecting the blonde and the moment the two tongues extended to touch one another; Emma moaned out of longing. The hand that was ghosting against the skin at Regina's neck slipped into the woman's beautiful dark hair and grabbed a handful. Emma pulled it back slightly as she ended the long kiss on Regina's lips. The pull on the tresses showed her gorgeous, slim neck and Emma didn't hesitate to drag her lips past Regina's jaw and onto the smooth skin of her neck. Her lips continued to kiss, suck and even nibble at Regina's perfect neck and Emma listened for every little sound she made.

Regina's hands wrapped around the Emma and tried to pull her closer. With no space left between the two bodies, Regina was desperate to feel more of the other woman. She began to rake her nails against the blonde's shirt on her back. Emma continued to attack her neck, driving Regina crazy with desire. "Emma, I need more," she said as she grabbed the hem of Emma's shirt and started to pull it up. Emma seemed to be in a trance and ignored Regina's request to pull away. Instead, she moved up to Regina's ear and began sucking and nibbling on her earlobe. Regina lost all thought for a brief moment at the assault. As her thoughts returned, she remembered the fabric in her hand. She tugged hard on it to bring attention to Emma. "Emma!" she stated sternly. The tug or the aggressiveness in the brunette's voice got the other woman's attention and she slightly pulled back. "I want this off, NOW." Emma just smirked and pulled away to allow Regina to lift the clothing over her chest. Emma raised her arms and permitted the fabric to pass her shoulders and head.

While they were separated, Emma appreciated the view before her. She scanned Regina's entire body from her eyes down to her feet. On the way back up, she noticed Regina started to pull her arms up to cover her breasts. Emma reached out and grabbed the woman's wrists. "No. Please. They are beautiful." To prove her point, the blonde leaned forward and went straight for the right breast. Her mouth latched onto the nipple and her tongue immediately came out and lapped at the bud. Her hand came up and grasped at the other breast. Regina's hands had been released from Emma's hold and came up to tangle in the blonde's hair. Emma felt spurred on by Regina's touch, she switched to the other breast and began to give it the same treatment. Regina moaned and bowed her back, pushing herself into Emma. Emma couldn't get enough of the gorgeous woman. One hand moved back to Regina's upper back, just below her neck and the other left her breast and moved to her ass. The blonde then left Regina's breast and went back to her perfect, plump lips. The kiss was passionate and fueled by complete desire. Emma pushed to brunette against the bathroom wall in her excitement to become closer to the other woman. Regina moaned as her back made contact with the wall.

Emma's mind cleared enough to begin walking backwards to the bedroom, but she held Regina to her the entire time. Regina seemed hesitant to walk with her eyes closed, but Emma pulled away from the kiss long enough to whisper "trust me." Their lips reconnected and they began walking toward the bed. When Emma felt the back of her knees hit the solid mattress, she stopped and turned the duo around. When Regina was against the bed, Emma pulled her lips away and began to kiss along her jaw. She quickly descended down to the brunette's neck again and lavished at the pulse point. Regina let out breathy little moans each time Emma hit a spot behind the brunette's ear and towards the back of her neck. Emma continued to move up and down the brunette's neck, loving the little sounds she would continue to hear. Eventually, she moved her lips down to the bare shoulder offered to her. As she moved towards the arm socket, she felt Regina's hands working the clasps of her bra and felt the material slacken. The brunette drug her nails across skin as her fingertips pulled the straps down strong arms and completely off the blonde. Emma pulled her body away without breaking contact and continuing to kiss down her chest to her clavicle. Emma nipped at the protruding bone and moved lower. Her hands skimmed Regina's biceps and forearms as they moved downward. She wanted Regina to feel her touch on every inch of her skin. Her lips found breast again, but this time she kissed around the nipple and the underside of the breast of each one before giving in to the temptation. As she finally sucked one into her mouth, Regina cried out. Emma took the opportunity to grab the woman's thighs and lifted her slightly. Without separating, she sat the smaller woman on the bed and then switched to the other nipple.

"Oh, Emma." Regina finally managed to moan. She quickly reached out and grabbed the waist band of the blonde's jeans. Her fingers found the button and rapidly popped the button and ripped down the zipper. Emma moaned her appreciation and quickly began trying to kick them off as she pulled away from Regina while simultaneously pushing her onto her back. As soon as the jeans were far enough down, Emma crawled onto the bed, pushing the jeans off the rest of the way. She situated herself with a thigh in between Regina's legs. Emma knew this lust had been building for a while; it wouldn't take a profuse amount of friction to expel them over the edge. She kept her thigh from touching Regina and propped her body up to ensure the same for herself. She continued her descent downward and kissed the tanned woman's stomach. She saw a small scar from a previous belly button ring and kissed it. She watched as the woman's breath increased every inch she moved down. As she came to the end of brunette's belly, she moved right and went to her hip bone and kissed it. Emma then kissed her way down Regina's inner thigh and could smell the woman's desire. She quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette's thighs and dropped her body in between the woman's legs. Emma couldn't hold back any longer. This was no longer a want, but a need. She was in love with this woman and could contain it no longer.

"Regina…" Emma began to say. She looked up to see the woman of her dreams staring back at her with lust filled eyes, chest heaving. Desire consumed her. Emma couldn't say anything else. She dropped her head and immediately plunged her tongue in between the woman's folds.

"Oh, God. Emma!" Regina cried out. Emma continued to use her tongue and assault the woman's clit. It started off slow and light, but as Emma heard the whimpers and sounds from Regina, she began to add more pressure and speed. Regina tasted fantastic, and Emma was like a lost soul in the desert without water and here was her oasis. She couldn't get enough. She would never get enough. Emma quickly pulled her tongue away to Regina's disappointing growl, but she quickly moved it lower to the source of more and stuck her tongue into Regina. The brunette quickly moaned her approval and opened her legs wider. Emma reached up with a hand and started to rub Regina's clit with her thumb and the woman began to rock into her. Emma needed more and she could tell Regina did as well. She pulled her mouth away and moved her body up to match the other woman's. "Take those off." Regina demanded. "We are not stopping once we get started. Not this time." Emma chuckled and shimmied out of her underwear, tossing them off the bed. She sweetly looked at Regina before locking her lips with the brunette and letting her hand wander back towards the promise land. Regina's tongue came out and she moaned as their tongues dueled each other in a playful manner. Emma's two fingers circled Regina's nub a couple of times to let the other woman know where she was headed before moving them lower. Regina pulled away from the kiss to moan out a "Yes." Before moving her lips to Emma's ear. She began to suck on the earlobe and kiss the jawbone near there. Emma situated her two fingers at Regina's entrance for just a moment, enjoying the feeling of the woman kissing her ear and neck before hearing an impatient voice in her ear, "Oh my God, Emma. If you don't do it already!" Emma quickly startled, and plunged her fingers into the brunette. "Yes!" Regina acclaimed. Emma started slow, building a rhythm that Regina matched. As they continued, Regina began to rock a little faster. Her breathing began to become erratic. Emma watched as the woman beneath her looked so perfect, like she was in pure ecstasy. The blonde leaned forward and snagged a nipple in between her teeth, surprising the brunette who had her eyes closed. Emma added her thumb onto Regina's clit and the multiple stimulation seemed to have her at the brink.

As they continued, Emma noticed the other woman seemed to be holding her orgasm at bay. "Regina? What are you waiting for? Cum for me baby."

The other woman opened her eyes and gave a half smile when their eyes connected. "I want to touch you." Emma slowed her pace and removed her thumb for a moment. "Will you let me?"

"I will never deny you." Emma said seriously. And she repositioned herself to allow the brunette access to reach between her thighs. Emma continued to stroke Regina as the other woman reached up and rubbed the blonde's clit lightly. "Regina, it won't take much. There is no reason to drag this on. I need more."

Regina slightly pouted before sticking two fingers into the blonde. At the sharp intake of breath, Regina whispered into the blonde's ear positioned above her, "You are so wet honey. You are so wet for me."

Emma just nodded before speeding up her strokes inside the brunette again. She wanted to make sure they came together. "Oh God, woman. That feels amazing." Emma whispered to the brunette between the pants. "I am close."

"I am as well, honey." Regina replied. The sweat was starting to appear on both women as they matched thrust for thrust and brought each other closer to orgasm.

Emma could feel her body coil and her walls begin to tighten. She put her thumb back onto Regina's clit. "Oh, baby. I am cumming. Oh, God." Emma cried out as she began to feel her release.

Regina felt it too and was right behind the blonde. Her moans echoed the sound of pleasure as together the two women rode out the last wave. Emma's muscles gave out and she dropped half onto Regina with a laugh. "Wow." Was all the blonde could say as she repositioned behind Regina and cuddled the other woman. Her fingertips brushed against her back and arms in a soothing pattern. When their bodies had cooled, Emma grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them.

"So…" Emma stated. "That happened."

"Yes." Regina replied.

"I thought it was good."

"Just good?" Regina rolled over to look at the blonde.

"Ok, better than good."

"That's it?" Regina looked slightly offended.

"Hey! I did most of the work!"

"Well, then let's remedy that." Regina said and she pushed the blonde onto her back and straddled her. Regina leaned her head down and began to kiss her, their bare nipple rubbing against one another.


End file.
